24heures Chrono
by Mikiido
Summary: - Ta gueule putain ! J'ai ta copine à côté de moi, je peux lui faire n'importe quoi alors ferme ta putain de gueule ! - O-Ok… - Bien, très bien… Il est 23h58… Il ne te reste plus que 24heures chrono pour la sauver…
1. 00h-01h

**Voici ma nouvelle fanfic qui, pour la première fois, est consacrée au Quinntana.  
Après avoir lue plusieurs histoire sur ce couple, je m'en suis prise d'affection et aie donc essayée d'en faire une !**

**Dans ma fanfiction, rien n'est prévue, j'y vais complètement à l'improviste et laisse les personnages me guider, chose que je n'ai encore jamais fais.  
J'espère quelle vous plaira, et je suis désolée pour les fautes.**

**Je me suis inspirée de la série "_24Heures Chrono" _et de la façon d'écrire de _Guillaume Musso._**

**Avant de vous laisser lire tranquillement, je tenais à adresser mes pensées envers Cory et Lea, c'est triste qu'il soit décédé si jeune et j'espère que Lea tiendra le coup. **

* * *

**24 Heures Chrono**

**Point de vue Santana :**

**23h02**

J'écoute les battements du cœur de ma belle blonde tandis que ma main droite caresse doucement son ventre, elle est en train de s'endormir, je le reconnais à sa respiration. Je souris et dépose un tendre baiser dans son cou, ce qui provoque une petite accélération à son rythme cardiaque.  
Mes yeux commencent eux-aussi à se fermer, après tout il est déjà 23heures et j'ai eu une longue journée de travaille.  
Mais notre sommeil est perturbé par un mignon petit bruit strident : le biper de ma femme.  
Quinn râle et se tourne dans le lit pour se coller contre moi, je souris à ce comportement mais son petit boitier se remet à émettre des signales sonores, elle est donc obligée de se lever, difficilement, mais elle le fait. Ma douce met un rapidement un jean, un t-shirt et sa veste en cuire, elle se maquille légèrement puis passe sa main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en ordre, elle s'approche ensuite de moi et dépose un doux baiser sur mes lèvres.

- Je fais au plus vite, je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi, amour. Je lui réponds, un sourire aux lèvres.

Elle attrape son biper, ses clés de voiture et quitte la maison, je me retourne dans le lit, m'allonge ou elle était il y a quelques minutes et attrape son oreiller, le collant contre mon visage pour sentir son odeur. Je m'endors rapidement, bercée par sa fragrance

**23h54**

« Bzzz Bzzz… Bzzz Bzzz… »

J'ouvre rapidement les yeux en reconnaissant le vibreur de mon portable, je l'attrape et décroche en voyant « Quinn » apparaître sur l'écran ainsi qu'une photo de ma belle.

- Oui ? Dis-je d'une voix enrouée par le sommeil.

- Aide-moi, sinon tu ne revois jamais ta copine. Me dit une voix masculine.

Je me redresse en deux secondes sur le lit, je regarde une nouvelle fois mon portable pour bien voir Quinn.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Dis-je méchamment.

- Hey ! On se calme, la Latina ! C'est moi qui ai les cartes en mains, ok ?! Sa voix se fait agressive.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?! Sifflais-je.

- Un ordinateur, tu-…

- Un ordinateur ? C'est une blague ? Tu vas au supermarché du coin et c'est bon !

- Ne sois pas aussi stupide ! Dit-il en rigolant. J'en veux un précis ! Je t'envois les coordonnées de la personne qui le détient, tu-…

- Et comment je la trouve, moi ? Je ne suis pas James Bond !

- Tu vas arrêter de me couper la parole déjà, petite conne !

- Je…

- Ta gueule putain ! J'ai ta copine à côté de moi, je peux lui faire n'importe quoi alors ferme ta putain de gueule !

- O-Ok…

- Bien, très bien… Il est 23h58…

Je regarde l'heure, confirmant ses propos.

- Il ne te reste plus que 24heures chrono pour la sauver…

- Pardon ?!

- Si demain, à 23h58, je n'ai pas l'ordinateur, je la bute d'une balle dans la tête. Je t'enverrais l'adresse ou l'échange s'effectuera vers 21heures.

- Mais t'es complètement malade !

- Peut-être, mais j'ai la vie de ta petite-amie entre les mains, alors tu vas gentiment obéir, et bien sûr, tu ne contact pas les flics ou les forces de l'ordre…

- Mais tu-…

- A demain, 23h58 sans faute, Santana.

« Beep Beep Beep… »

La portable tombe de mes mains et rebondit sur le lit.  
Est-ce une blague de la part de Q. ? Non… C'est impossible, elle ne me ferrait pas se genre de blague…  
Les larmes dévalent doucement mes joues. _Putain !_

« Bzz Bzz ! »

Je prendre mon portable en voyant que j'ai un message de la part de Quinn. Pitié qu'elle me dise que c'est une blague, je ne lui en voudrais même pas !

« _Quinn _

_La personne possédant l'ordinateur s'appelle Elena Ladssivitsch.  
Quinn me dit de te dire qu'elle t'aime !_

_A toute à l'heure, « Sanny » ! »_

Une vague de panique s'empare de mon corps.  
Mon dieu, pourquoi Quinn ?! Pourquoi pas moi bordel !  
Je serais capable de prier pour elle, mais je n'ai pas le temps, il faut que j'agisse, et vite…  
Je regarde l'heure, plus que 23heures et 53minutes pour la sauver.

Mon premier réflexe d'enquêteur en herbe est de se connecter à Facebook pour chercher le nom de la jeune femme… _Elena Katina… Elena Lovenstein… Putain !  
_Sa aurait été trop beau de la trouver si facilement, d'avoir autant de renseignements sur elle.  
Un gémissement de colère s'éclipse de mes lèvres.  
J'attrape mon téléphone et regarde mes contacts… Finn… Puck… Sam… Artie !  
J'appuie sur la touche « appel » pour contacter le binoclard.

_« Beep… Beep… Beep… Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le répondeur d'Artie Abrams ! Pour… »_

Raaah ! Pourquoi _Quatre Roues_ ne laisse t-il pas son téléphone allumé ?!  
J'enfile un sweat à Quinn, attrape mes clés et voiture et d'appartement avant de quitter ce dernier à toute allure.

**Point de vue Artie :**

**00h18**

« _Bam Bam Bam ! » _

- Abrams ! Fait rouler ton cul jusqu'à la porte et vite !

Je me réveille en sursaut dans mon lit en entendant crier… Santana ? Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait là ?  
J'attrape les lunettes, jette un rapide coup d'œil à mon radio réveil avant de grimper sur mon fauteuil roulant. Je déverrouille la porte pour qu'une Latina en furie pénètre, sans mon autorisation, dans mon appartement. Elle se tourne vers moi, les mains sur les hanches et les sourcils froncés.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu veux à minuit vingt ? Dis-je avec fatigue.

- Minuit vingt ? Putain… Il faut que tu m'aides ! C'est très important !

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je peux voir de la peur et de la panique sur son visage au lieu de son habituel expression moqueuse.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Je lui réponds avec sérieux, soudainement réveillé.

Elle me raconte donc cette histoire complètement folle avec ce type bizarre et l'enlèvement de Quinn. Je ne peux m'empêcher de la regarder avec perplexité.

- Tu es sûre de ne pas avoir rêvée, Santana ?

- Quoi ?! Me répond telle avec un regard noir. Bien sûr que non ! Je me rappelle parfaitement de l'appel de ce mec ! Tiens, regarde le message !

Elle me tend son portable où je peux y lire le message suivant :

« _Quinn _

_La personne possédant l'ordinateur s'appelle Elena Ladssivitsch.  
Quinn me dit de te dire qu'elle t'aime !_

_A toute à l'heure, « Sanny » ! »_

Hum… Il semble bien réel, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de douter.

- Tu es sûre que ce n'est pas une blague de Quinn ?

- Non ! Elle a autre chose à faire !

- Et tu n'es pas non plus en train de me faire une blague ? Dis-je en plissant des yeux.

Je vois sa mâchoire se contracter violement tandis qu'elle m'attrape par le col de ma chemise et s'approche de moi.

- Est-ce-que tu crois que j'ai que ça à faire que de débouler dans ton salon à une heure pareille pour te faire une putain de blague ?!

Son regard est encré dans le mien, je peux n'y déceler aucune trace de mensonge, juste de l'angoisse.

- Très bien, je vais t'aider.

Elle me relâche en lâchant un soupirant quelque peu rassuré.

- Déjà je vais appeler Sam, lui aussi est doué en informatique.

- D'accord, mais dépêche toi, s'il-te-plait Artie. Me dit-elle d'un ton abattue.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de la regarder avec peine, je dois avouer que je préfère la voir avec ce sourire moqueur coller aux lèvres plutôt que dans cet état la à me supplier de l'aider et à m'appeler par mon prénom au lieu de ses nombreux surnoms.  
J'attrape rapidement mon téléphone portable et compose le numéro de Sam, heureusement ce-dernier répond après quelques tonalités d'attente.

- Pourquoi tu m'appelles à une telle heure, mec ? Me répond la voix ensommeillée de mon ami.

- Il faut que tu viennes rapidement chez moi, Sam, Santana et moi avons besoins de ton aide.

- Santana ?

- Oui, c'est une longue histoire, mais fais au plus vite.

- Très bien, je suis là dans dix minutes.

- D'accord, à toute suite.

Puis je raccroche et regarde Santana.

- Il arrive dans dix minutes.

- Ok… Il est déjà minuit vingt sept, il n'arrivera qu'à environ quarante…

- Viens, on va essayer de chercher !

Son regard s'illumine légèrement et je l'emmène avec moi dans mon bureau ou se trouve trois écrans et une grosse unité centrale.

- Waouh ! Sacré matos !

- Oui, avec ça on va pouvoir faire pleins de choses !

Je mets devant mes écrans, la jeune hispanique attrape une chaise dans un coin de la pièce et prend place à mes côtés.  
Je lance un logiciel de rechercher de tape le prénom Elena ainsi que le nom Ladssivitsch. Plusieurs résultats, mais aucuns au prénom d'Elena. Un certain Justin apparaît avec le même nom de famille, ainsi que Ashley. Les autres personnes ont un nom de famille similaire, mais avec des lettres enlevées ou changées.  
Je clique sur le jeune homme, une fiche s'ouvre avec pleins de renseignements.

- Purée, je ne pensais pas que tu avais ce genre de logiciel ! S'exclame Santana.

- Un jour ou je m'ennuyais avec Sam, on a piraté un cabinet pathétique d'enquêteur et on leur à copier leur logiciel.

- Et bien, je peux te féliciter pour avoir fais ça !

Je me reconcentre sur l'ordinateur avec enthousiasme, mais je déchante vite en voyant le peu d'information que possède la fiche d'identité.

« _Nom : Ladssivitsch  
Prénom : Justin  
Age : 24ans  
Métier : Avocat  
Lieu : New York »_

Je décide donc d'aller sur le profile de la jeune femme.

« _Nom : Ladssivitsch  
Prénom : Ashley  
Age : 22ans  
Métier : Peintre »_

- C'est tout ?! Rien d'autres ?

- Non, mais attends, on va chercher.

- Il est déjà quarante deux ! Qu'est ce qu'il fout, Sam ?!

La patience et Santana, ça à toujours fais deux…  
La sonnerie retentit, la brune bondit de son siège et va ouvrir la porte, accueillant Sam avec des insultes espagnols à cause de son très léger retard.

- Ravie de te voir aussi, Santana ! S'exclame le jeune homme.

Je peux l'imaginer avec un sourire sur son visage. En quelques secondes, la jeune femme à trainer le blond dans le bureau avant de dire à toute vitesse :

- Il faut que tu aides à retrouver une femme car un mec qui a enlevé Quinn veut son ordinateur et j'ai que vingt quatre heures sinon il la tue.

- Pardon ? C'est quoi cette histoire encore ?

- Sam ! Fait un effort !

- Je veux bien, mais vue tes explications !

- Quinn à été enlevée par un type, jusque là tu comprends ?

Le jeune homme roule des yeux avant de répondre positivement.

- Il veut que je retrouve un ordinateur appartenant à Elena Laxatif ou je ne sais pas quoi, et lui ramener dans moins de vingt quatre heures, sinon il tue Quinn !

- Euh… Ok ? Très bonne blague ? Je peux rentrer chez moi ?

Je vois la Latina devenir rouge de rage, je décide de reprendre le contrôle des choses avant que cela ne dérape.

- Sam, c'est sérieux. Aide-nous, s'il-te-plait. Je lui dis en le regardant sérieusement.

Il me regarde de longues secondes avant de soupirer, de prendre une autre chaise et de la mettre à côté de moi puis de se vautrer dedans.

- A cause de ton stupide retard il est déjà minuit quarante neuf ! S'exclame rageusement Santana.

- Désolé ! Bon, Artie, qu'à tu trouvé ?

- Deux personnes portant le même nom qu'Elena, mais il n'y a que peu de renseignements.

- Et elle, tu l'a trouvée ?

- Non.

- Tu as des plans, déjà ?

- Hum… Pas trop…

Sam jette un rapide coup d'œil aux informations sur Justin et Ashley.

- Bon, on va déjà pirater les caméras de surveillance de l'Hôpital ou travaille Quinn pour voir son enlèvement, ensuite on recherchera le cabinet d'avocat de Justin et maintenant, essayons d'en chercher plus sur cette Elena…

Sam lance un nouveau logiciel qui me laisse perplexe, tape le nom de la jeune femme, attend quelques minutes le temps du chargement puis… Ouvre le dossier trouvé… Je reste paralysé d'annoncer la nouvelle à Santana.

- Elena est morte… Dis doucement Sam.

L'ambiance déjà pas joyeuse se refroidit considérablement…

- Quoi ? Mais… Mais ce n'est pas possible !

Je regarde la jeune hispanique, des larmes dévalent sur ses joues tandis qu'elle prend sa tête entre ses mains.

- C'est quoi ce délire… Reprend telle.

Je regarde les informations affichées à l'écran :

« _Nom : Ladssivitsch  
Prénom : Elena  
Age : 23ans  
Mort : Crash aérien  
Date : 08/03/2012  
Cadavre : Calciné »_

**00heures 59minutes 58secondes**

**00heures 59minutes 59secondes**

**01heures 00minutes 00secondes**

* * *

**Vous avez aimez ce début ?  
Oui ? Non ?  
Exprimer vous à travers un review.**


	2. 01h-02h

**Salut à tous !**

**Avant de vous parlez de bon mon rythme pour poster les chapitres, je voudrais vous remerciez pour les commentaires, les ajouts en favorites en follow, j'ai été assez surprise d'avoir autant de reviews ( même si je sais que certains diront que c'est peu, mais pour moi c'est déjà énorme ) mais ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir, surtout ne vous arrêtez pas et continuez, sa motive.  
En ce qui concerne les chapitres, je pense peut-être en poster un par jour car je voudrais terminer cette fanfic avant le rentrée, car une fois cette-dernière passée, je vais un peu m'éloigner du monde imaginaire de Glee et de l'écriture. Après, je ne promet pas non plus de poster tous les jours, mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour y parvenir.**

**Je réponds à vos diverses reviews puis vous laisse lire tranquillement :**

**Rizzles-Faberry :**** Comme tu as pu le lire au dessus, la suite arrive rapidement ! Et merci de m'avoir suivis sur mon profil et de m'avoir ajouter en favorite.**

**Titimaya**** : Heureuse que ça te plaise, la suite pour maintenant.**

**faberry-momo :**** J'espère te faire apprécier ce genre de fiction ! Je pense faire une quinzaine - vingtaine de chapitres, en sachant que (peut-être) plusieurs heures seront regroupés dans un chapitre. **

**QuinnTana4everL :**** Une fin heureuse ? Oui ? Non ? Peut-être ? Je ne peux dévoiler une telle information, il ne te reste plus qu'à attendre et à lire...**

**Ellerrina :**** Merci pour ton commentaire, c'est motivant. **

**Louguia : Comme j'ai dis précédemment, les chapitres s'enchaîneront donc tu n'auras quasiment pas à attendre. Tu vas m'aimer autant que tu vas me détester ? Intéressant, même si je suis sûre qu'au final tu m'apprécieras plus que tu ne me détesteras.  
**

**Encore une fois, merci à tous et bonne lecture ! **

* * *

_**Précédemment :**_

_Quinn s'est faite kidnapper et la seule personne pouvant la sauver est Santana, cette-dernière doit trouver un ordinateur appartenant à une dénommée Elena Ladssivitsch, seulement, la jeune femme est décédée au cours d'un crash d'avion.  
La Latina n'est pas seule dans cette aventure, elle est épaulée d'Artie et Sam, fidèle acolytes qui lui éviteront bien des dangers. _

**Point de vue Quinn :**

**01heures 02minutes 14secondes**

J'ouvre difficilement les yeux, un mal de tête me vrillant le crâne. Un morceau de tissus est disposé sur ma bouche et de la corde est attachée autours de mes poignets et chevilles.  
Mais pourquoi j'ai ça ? Et… Qu'est ce que je fais parterre dans ce qui ressemble à un… Hangar ?  
La faible luminosité ne me permet pas de voir convenablement les alentours. Je suis appuyée contre un mur, en face de moi, à quelques mètres, se trouve une table avec dessus : un révolver, un couteau, un téléphone et des papiers. Une lampe éclaire faiblement les objets. L'air est frais et quelque peu humide, le sol et les murs sont sales.  
Tout ce décors est lugubre et renvoi à ces films d'horreur que je regardais avec Santana…  
D'ailleurs, ou est cette-dernière ?

Je suis interrompue dans mes pensées par la grande porte métallique du bâtiment qui s'ouvre, je vois un homme grand et baraqué entré. Il me regarde, et un sourire se dessine sur son visage en voyant que je suis consciente.

- Salut ma jolie ! S'exclame t-il d'une voix rauque.

Il s'approche de moi puis me lance un regard pervers. Le type m'attrape rapidement par le bras et me lève, me tirant un gémissement de douleur. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère brusquement ainsi que ma respiration. Je prends conscience que tout cela n'est pas un rêve et que je n'ai aucunes idées des intentions de ce mec.

- Tu dois te demander ce que tu fais là, hein ?

J'hoche de la tête, étant de l'incapacité de parler à cause du tissu sur mes lèvres.

- Et bien, c'est simple, je t'ai enlevée et ai demandé à ta copine _Santana_ de m'apporter un ordinateur sinon tu crèves.

Il avait prononcé le prénom de ma Latina avec un mauvais sourire.  
Les informations qu'il venait de ma transmettre me glacent le sang. J'imagine la panique de Santana, sa peur de me perdre est sa plus grande crainte.  
Il faut que je trouve un moyen de me barrer de là ! Mes yeux analysent une nouvelle fois la pièce, cherchant une échappatoire.  
Mon regard se concentre sur l'homme quand il éclate de rire.

- Ne compte même pas essayer de partir.

Il me repousse parterre et ma tête heurte le mur, me provoquant une douleur suffisante pour m'arracher un petit gémissement. Il éclate de rire avant de m'arracher le tissu des lèvres.

- Connard ! Je lui crie.

Il m'assène une puissante claque avant de m'insulter copieusement, il attrape une petite bouteille, déverse son contenue sur la serviette puis me la rattache sur la bouche.  
Quelques secondes après, je perds connaissance.

* * *

**Point de vue Santana**

**01heures 04minutes 36secondes**

Je me laisse tomber sur le canapé à proximité, attrapant ma tête entre mes mains alors que des larmes glissent le long de mes joues.

Qu'est ce que je vais faire ?  
Cette femme, Elena, est morte, mais je dois retrouver son ordinateur pour retrouver ma Quinn…  
Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi nous ?  
C'est fichu… Peut-être que quelqu'un à racheté cet ordinateur et vit en Chine…

- Santana !

Je relève rapidement la tête pour voir Sam et Artie me regarder, ils ont du m'appeler plusieurs fois.

- On a trouvés l'adresse du cabinet ce Justin, il semble avoir un lien avec Elena, peut-être son frère. Me dit Sam.

Je me lève et m'approche de l'ordinateur puis regarde l'écran.

_« Cravath, Swaine & Moore LLP, 8th Avenue, New York, État de New York, États-Unis »_

Artie change la page et en ouvre une autre où s'affiche une carte avec un itinéraire.

- J'ai cherché la distance du cabinet à chez nous, il y a…

- 9heures de route ?! Je m'exclame bruyamment.

- En voiture, en avion tu en auras pour 4heures en partant de Chicago.

- 4heures, c'est beaucoup trop !

- Tu n'as pas le choix !

Je regarde de longues secondes l'écran d'ordinateur.  
Il n'a pas tord, si je ne prends pas cet avion, je n'ai aucune chance de trouver Justin et donc Elena… Donc je ne reverrais jamais Quinn…  
Je passe nerveusement une main dans mes cheveux en me mordant la lèvre.

- Une fois là-bas, je fais quoi ?

- Tu demandes à voir Justin, il faut que tu trouves une solution pour lui faire pression…

Artie s'arrête de parler et cherche une solution.

- Sa femme ! S'exclame Sam.

Mon regard se dirige vers le blond, attendant qu'il s'explique.

- Sa femme… ? Répète le brun.

- Oui, il faut que tu trouves sa femme, que tu saches le plus de renseignement sur elle et ensuite tu iras le voir et tu feras pression en menaçant de s'en prendre à elle.

- Et comment je la trouve, sa femme ? Dis-je avec perplexité.

Sam me montre une page web avec une photo d'une femme et d'une Galerie d'Art.

- Solomon R. Guggenheim Museum, c'est la Galerie où elle travaille. C'est à 10minutes du cabinet d'avocat de Justin. - Ok… Tu peux me réserver un vol ? - Pas de soucis ! Me répond Artie. Laisse-moi cinq minutes le temps de l'imprimer. Il se retourne vers son ordinateur et pianote à toute vitesse dessus.  
Mon regard se dirige de lui-même vers l'horloge, habitude que je vais garder toute la journée je pense…

01heures 24minutes 06secondes Si je récapitule… Je vais prendre l'avion, arrivée vers les 6heures du matin, le cabinet ne sera certainement pas ouvert… Je dois de toute façon aller d'abord à la Galerie d'Art, mais avant, je louerai un chambre d'Hôtel par très loin de leurs deux lieux de travails, je contacterai Artie pour en savoir plus et après j'irais trouver la femme de Justin, Ashley, si mes souvenirs sont bon.  
J'aviserai une fois là-bas pour en savoir plus sur elle. J'espère que Quinn va bien et que ce salaud ne lui à rien fait…  
Je ne peux m'empêcher d'imaginer le faite qu'il… La tue… Et que je ne la revoie jamais…  
Sentant mes yeux s'embrumer, je secoue la tête pour chasser de telles pensées.  
Je vais sauver ma Quinn, quoiqu'il m'en coûte, j'y arriverai. C'est dans ce moment la que je mes dis que… Quand je la retrouverai, je profiterai d'elle tous le temps, j'éviterai au maximum les engueulades, j'essayerai de la rendre heureuse le plus possible… De profiter de sa présence, car tout peut s'arrêter à chaque instant… Je suis sortie de mes pensées par le bruit de l'imprimante, je relève la tête que j'avais jusque là baissée et observe le morceau de papier s'extirper du bloc noir.  
Artie l'attrape une fois et me le tend avant que je ne le prenne. - Je t'ai appelée un taxi, il devrait arriver dans cinq minutes. - D'accord, merci. Je commence à partir mais une main sur mon bras me retient, je tourne pour voir Sam. - Attend, on va t'équiper un peu avant. Il dispose une caméra très discrète sur le haute de ma veste en cuire ainsi qu'un micro puis me donne un appareil photo. - Tu as ton portable ? Me demande ce-dernier. - Oui. - Ok… Si tu as le moindre souci, dis-le nous ! La caméra et le micro sont directement reliés à l'ordinateur, on voit et entend tout. - Waouh ! C'est du matos de James Bond tous ça ! - Ouaip ! S'exclame joyeusement Artie. Je les regarde chacun leur tour, heureuse qu'ils me soient venus en aide alors que rien ne les y obligeaient. - Merci beaucoup… - C'est normal. Me répond Sam en souriant. Je leur fais un sourire puis sors de l'appartement, je dévale l'escalier à toute allure avant de sortir et de monter dans le taxi qui m'attend. - B'jour Mam'selle, où que j'vous emmène ? L'homme qui conduit le taxi est assez petit et un peu rondouillet, une large moustache s'étale sur son visage ainsi qu'un sourire. - La gare de Lima. - Très bien ! Puis il démarre, et roule très… Très doucement… - Je te file 150 dollars si tu accélère. - J'veux pas m'faire retirer l'permis Mam'selle ! - 250 dollars ? - Ca marche ! Puis il accélère soudainement, me plaquant au siège alors que je regarde défiler à toute allure le décor par la fenêtre. En moins de dix minutes je suis arrivée à la gare, je paie le taxi puis sors rapidement avant de me diriger vers le guichet.  
_Mierda Mierda Mierda !  
_Il est fermé !  
Je regarde le tableau des départ, il y a un train en voie numéro 2 qui se dirige vers Chicago, tant pis pour le billet ! Je m'élance à toute vitesse vers le quai, slalomant entre le peu de gens présents, gravissant les escaliers à une vitesse folle avant de sauter sur les marches du train et de monter dans un wagon.  
Je déambule dans les différent véhicule avant de trouver une place près de la fenêtre, le train démarre et reprendre rapidement une vitesse folle.  
Je sens mon portable vibrer dans ma poche, je le sors pour voir le prénom d'Artie s'y afficher, je décroche avant de le coller à mon oreille. - Oui ? - Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait beaucoup de contrôleurs à cette heure là ! Tu devrais arriver dans environ 45minutes, ton avion arrivera 30minutes après, dépêche toi le plus possible pour pouvoir monter dedans. - Ok, je ferais mon maximum pour y arriver. - On va mettre les autres du Glee Club au courant, plus on sera nombreux et plus vite on pourra trouver des informations. - D'accord, tiens-moi au courant ! - Pas de soucis ! Je raccroche et regarde l'écran : 01heures 42minutes 57secondes Je range mon téléphone en soupirant et essaye de dormir un peu, sachant que j'aurais une journée très éprouvante… Mais comment réussir à dormir sans savoir où se trouve sa copine ? Si elle est blessée ? En bonne santé ? C'est tout simple impossible…  
Peut-être que ce n'est qu'un foutue cauchemar et que je vais me réveiller dans les bras de ma blonde…

Un nouveau soupir s'échappe de mes lèvres face à ma stupidité, ce n'est absolument pas un cauchemar.  
Je décide de cesser de penser à tout ça en regardant les gens autours.  
Une femme est endormit, sa tête est callée contre l'appuie tête.  
Un homme est un peu plus long, en costume avec un ordinateur sur les genoux, sans doute à regarder ses mails.  
Un adolescent d'environ 17ans regarde dehors, un casque fixé sur les oreilles.  
Une autre femme un peu plus loin est au téléphone.  
Deux personnes passent dans notre wagon avant d'en sortir. J'attrape un magasine restée sur un siège et commence à le lire, attendant patiemment que mon train arrive.

**01heures 59minutes 58secondes**

**01heures 59minutes 59secondes**

**02heures 00minutes 00secondes**


	3. 02h-07h

**Merci à tous pour vos commentaires, vos favorites et vos follows !**

**Titimaya :**** Ton commentaire m'a fait très plaisir, savoir que ma fanfic' est ta préférée est très flatteur ! Désolée si tu trouves les chapitres un peu... J'avais dans l'intention de regrouper plusieurs heures en un chapitre, donc ils seront plus long. **

**Louguia :**** Je ne sais pas si Quinn sera blessée... Je pense savoir, mais je ne peux le dévoile. **

**Rizzles-Faberry :****Tu vas devoir lire ma fanfic pour répondre à a ta propre question, et... Attendre !**

**Ellerrin****a**** : Merci !**

* * *

_**Précédemment :**_

_Quinn s'est réveillée dans un hangar et a vue l'homme l'ayant kidnappé, cependant elle ne reste pas longtemps éveillée à cause d'un produit que son ravisseur lui aura fait inhaler.  
Du côté de Santana, elle en apprend plus sur Justin et Ashley, trouvant à chacun leur lieu de travail, les jeunes trouvent aussi une stratégie pour coincer Justin.  
C'est donc munie d'une caméra et d'un micro que la petite Latina prend son train en directement de Chicago._

* * *

**Point de vue Santana**

**02heures 24minutes 52secondes**

Le train ralentit doucement, je lance le magasine sur un siège au hasard puis me lève avant de me diriger vers la sortie du wagon. L'adolescent c'est endormit avec son casque, une femme me suit du regard, l'homme à fermé son ordinateur et regarde par la fenêtre d'un air lasse.  
J'active la poignée qui ouvre les portes puis avance pour me trouver dans le petit couloir, d'autre personnes s'y trouvent : deux hommes noirs parlent entre eux, une jeune femme rousse regarde quelque chose sur son portable, un homme tient son enfant dans ses bras. Je regarde tour à tour tout ces gens, aucuns ne prêtent attention aux autres, trop absorber par leur petit monde.  
Je soupire doucement et attend patiemment que le train s'arrête.

C'est ce qu'il fait, au bout de cinq minutes le gigantesque véhicule s'arrête, un homme ouvre la porte et s'extirpe du couloir, suivis par tous les autres, je fais de même.  
L'air frais me fait du bien, rafraichissant mon corps qui avait atteint une importante température à cause des précédents événements.  
Je traverse rapidement la gare puis sors et m'allume une cigarette en appelant un taxi, un s'arrête devant moi quand j'ai finis ma clope, je la jette parterre et monte dans le véhicule.  
Je lui donne l'adresse de l'aéroport et lui promet un pourboire s'il va vite, chose qu'il fait.

C'est donc en une quinzaine de minutes que j'arrive dans le grand bâtiment, je marche rapidement vers un guichet, mon ticket en main.

- Bonjour madame, je peux vous aidez ?

- J'ai un vol pour New York dans quinze minutes. Dis-je en lui tendant le ticket.

- Il aurait fallu arriver un peu plus toi ! Me réprimande telle.

- Je sais, mais c'est _vraiment_ urgent. Dis-je sèchement.

Elle tape sur son ordinateur, fait quelque chose avec mon billet puis me le rend.

- Vous avez des valises ?

- Non.

- D'accord, vous gagnerez du temps dans ces cas là.

Elle continue de faire je-ne-sais-quoi sur son ordinateur puis m'indique que je dois me rendre dans la salle d'embarquement numéro six. Je la salue rapidement puis part en courant.  
J'arrive juste à temps à la salle d'embarquement, un argent de sécurité me fouille et me fait passer à un détecteur de métaux puis m'autorise à passer.  
Je grimpe les marches puis pénètre dans l'avion, je m'installe à une place prête du hublot, observant le paysage bercé dans l'obscurité.

- Veuillez attachez vos ceinture.

J'attrape la ceinture et la boucle autours de ma taille puis appuie ma tête contre l'appuie-tête, je n'aime pas le décollage ! Mes mains agrippent d'elles-mêmes le siège. L'avion décolle doucement puis reprend une position horizontale.  
Complètement épuisée je me laisse sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Je suis réveillée par les vibrations de mon portable, je l'extirpe de ma poche sans ouvrir les yeux et le porte à mon oreille après avoir décrocher.

- Ton avion devrait atterrir dans une trentaine de minutes, je t'ai réservée une voiture, je t'envoie l'adresse de la société par sms.

- Ok, quel genre de voiture ?

- Un 4x4 noir à vitre un peu teintées.

- Parfait !

- Oui, j'ai aussi prévenu les autres membres du Glee, ils sont tous là pour nous aider !

- C'est gentil de leur part…

- C'est normal, Santana, on est tous là pour vous aidez.

- Merci beaucoup.

Il me salue puis raccroche, je sens mon portable vibrer, m'indiquant un nouveau message :

« _L'adresse de la société de location de voitures : 1058 E 72nd St. C'est proche de Central Park. »_

Je range mon téléphone après avoir regarder l'heure.

**5heures 48minutes 26secondes**

Je regarde distraitement par la fenêtre, le soleil commence son ascension dans le ciel, mais pour le moment on ne voit que de faibles rayons.  
Je reprends mon portable et contemple mon fond d'écran représentant Quinn et moi, dans les bras l'une de l'autre avec un grand sourire. Je caresse doucement l'écran de mon téléphone, là où se trouve ma divine copine.  
Un mince sourire se dessine sur mon visage, je range mon portable en sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux.

Il faut que je trouve quelque chose pour me divertir…  
J'attrape la télécommande de la télévision en face de moi et la met en fonction, la première chaine me transmet une boutique ou est vendu des objets, les autres chaines des films stupides ou des dessins animés, certaines de la musique, d'autres encore des boutiques de ventes.  
Je soupire et mets le casque ainsi qu'une chaine de musique, je me laisse porter par une musique d'une colombienne du nom de Shakira.

Après m'être laisser bercer par la musique pendant une dizaine de minutes, je repose le casque et éteint la télé.  
Un homme se trouve à un siège à côté de moi, il regarde quelque chose sur son ordinateur, il soupire en s'attrapant l'arrête du nuez puis fermer le pc. Il le range dans une grande pochette avant de regarder en direction du hublot à ma droite, mais il tombe sur mon regard, il en semble surprit d'ailleurs.  
Je lui donnerais une trentaine d'années, des cheveux châtains claires légèrement relevés avec du gel, des yeux bleus glace et une barbe de quelques jours. Un homme que toutes femmes hétérosexuelles trouveraient sexy.  
Il me fait un petit sourire en coin à la Puckerman, j'hausse un sourcil avant de cesser de le regarder.  
J'ai pu remarquer une alliance autours de son doigt. Marié et entrain de ma draguer. Classe.

Cependant il n'ouvre par la bouche pour me parler, ce qui m'arrange fortement !

- Veuillez attacher vos ceintures pour l'atterrissage !

J'obéis donc aux ordres de l'hôtesse et boucle ma ceinture avant que l'avion ne ralentisse et ne s'incline puis touche la piste.  
En quelques minutes, l'engin volant s'immobilise.

- La compagnie _Americain Airlines_ espère que vous avez passez un bon voyage et vous souhaite un agréable séjour à New York, il fait actuellement vingt degrés.

Une bonne et longue dizaine de minutes plus tard, je réussis à m'extirper de l'avion, passant entre tous ces gens perdus. Je sors de l'aéroport et regarde le nom de ce dernier « _La Gardia Airport ».  
_Bon, il me faut un taxi ! Je lève la main pour en appeler un, environ une dizaine me passe devant sans s'arrêter, ils reçoivent tous de copieuses insultes espagnoles de ma part.  
Enfin un véhicule jaune s'arrête devant moi, je m'y engouffre en quelques secondes lui disant l'adresse en même temps.

Ma jambe rebondit nerveusement contre le sol, énervé des bouchons et de la lenteur de la voiture.

- _Puta !_ Double ! Accélère !

- Eh ! On se calme ! S'exclame le chauffeur.

- _Bonjour ! Ici votre radio préférée ! Il est actuellement _**6heures et 35minutes **_! La météo indique une très belle journée ensoleillée ! Nous allons diffuser des hits pendant une heure avant de vous parlez des informations ! _

Démarre ensuite une musique que je ne sais identifier.  
Déjà 6heures35… Déjà 6heures qu'il m'a annoncé avoir enlevé ma copine…  
Je regarde lacement par la fenêtre, ne prêtant aucune réelle attention aux grands buildings qui s'élèvent fièrement devant moi, n'y aux voitures qui se croisent et se klaxonnent, où en gens qui se poussent et s'ignore.

- Faites pas une tête comme ça ma p'tite dame ! Je vais accélérer un peu si c'est cela que vous voulez ! Me dit le chauffeur avec un sourire.

Je lui rends un mince sourire triste.  
Comme dis, il augmente sa vitesse, slalome entre les voitures, donnant de puissant coup de klaxon par moment.

Je descends de la voiture dix minutes après, je regarde le bâtiment devant moi, une petite société du nom d'EasyCar, la façade est blanche avec quelques vitres ainsi qu'une grande affiche énonçant le nom du magasin au dessus, je m'approche de l'entrée puis ouvre la porte avant d'y pénétrer.  
Je me dirige directement vers le comptoir ou se trouve un homme d'une vingtaine d'année, il me reluque de haut en bas.

- J'ai réservée une voiture au nom de Lopez.

Il me regarde longues minutes sans bouger.

- Eh bien ! Qu'est-ce-que tu attends pour me filer une bagnole ! Tu es payée à reluquer les clients ?! Je lui crache.

Il referme la bouche qu'il avait jusque la ouvert puis cligne des yeux.

- Euh… Oui, bien sûr !

Il se met ensuite à taper rapidement sur son ordinateur.

- Lopez… Santana ?

- Oui.

- Donc un _quatre-quatre Jeep Compass 2.2 _?

- Et bien, je suppose que oui !

- Vous allez régler la moitié du prix maintenant, soit 250$ et laisser une caution de 20 000$.

Je manque de m'étouffer à l'annonce des prix, on peut dire qu'Artie n'a pas hésité à prendre une très chère ! Il va m'entendre lui, quand il va m'appeler !  
Je paye cette maudite somme en carte bleu et laisse un chèque que le binoclard avait visiblement prévu dans mon portefeuille.  
Le type m'emmène jusqu'à la voiture, reluquant mes fesses au passage… J'ai une pensée à Quinn qui l'aurait littéralement étranglée en le voyant faire une telle chose, je me contente d'un regard noir à son égard.  
Je me reconnecte à la réalité quand le mec s'arrête devant une voiture avec un grand sourire.  
Bon, c'est peut-être cher, mais la voiture est très bien ! De toute façon, Artie m'aurait réservé une merde, je lui aurais gueulée dessus. Mais bon, ce n'est pas lui qui paye, hein !  
J'attrape les clés que le vendeur me tend puis monte dans le quatre-quatre, très luxueux tout ça ! Je le mets en fonctionnement et quitte le parking avant de m'engager sur la route.  
Ma foie, il se conduit bien et est très confortable !

Après avoir conduit environ cinq minutes avec, je m'arrête sur une place de parking et dégaine mon téléphone puis contacter Artie.

- Hey quatre roues ! J'ai la voiture.

- J'ai vu ça, elle est parfaite !

- Son prix aussi !

- Oui, je sais, désolé, mais je la trouvais mieux pour notre mission !

- Artie, on n'est pas dans un film d'action.

- Je sais, je sais ! Je prends tout cela très au sérieux, tu peux me faire confiance !

- J'espère bien, sinon tu vas voir en rentrant, je vais te refaire le portrait made in Lima Heights Adjacent !

- Je n'en doute pas ! Bon, il faut passer aux choses sérieuses maintenant ! Il faut que tu te rendes un petit magasin pour acheter une arme et-…

- Pardon ? Une arme ?

- Oui, Sam et moi avons fait quelques recherches sur Elena, et on à apprirent qu'elle était souvent mêler au monde de la drogue, alors si jamais tu fais de mauvaise rencontre, il faut que tu ais de quoi te défendre.

- Je ne vais pas forcément faire de mauvaise rencontre ! C'est peut-être Justin qui a l'ordinateur.

- Je ne pense pas, si le type qui a kidnappé Quinn le veut, c'est qu'il doit avoir une importante valeur. Et puis, généralement quand on remue le passé, ce n'est jamais sans conséquence, encore moins dans le milieu de la drogue.

- Mais, je ne suis pas obliger d'en avoir un !

- Non, c'est sûr. Mais si tu te retrouves en face d'un mec complètement défoncer qui a un couteau ou un flingue, tu fais quoi ?

- Je me barre.

- Il te coursera.

- Je le frapperai !

- Il te donnera un coup de couteau.

- Je ferais en sorte qu'il ne me repère pas.

- Dans ce genre d'endroit, ils ne sont jamais seuls.

Je soupire en passant une main dans mes cheveux.

- Ok, très bien. J'irais acheter un flingue, mais un petit !

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas ! Je t'envois l'adresse du vendeur, c'est dans une petite ruelle.

- Rassurant…

- Vue avec quoi tu vas en ressortir, ce sera rassurant.

- Ok, et une fois que j'ai le flingue ?

- Tu iras à la galerie d'Art.

- Et… ?

- Je te donnerai plus d'informations après.

- D'accord.

Je raccroche et attend le sms d'Artie m'indiquant ou se situe ce… vendeur. Quelques secondes après mon portable vibre, je regarde le message :

« _E 88th St, demande un Revolver 4k USP Match _»

Je soupire et laisse ma tête tomber contre l'appuie-tête, _dans quoi me suis-je embarquée ?_

**06heures 59minutes 58secondes**

**06heures 59minutes 59secondes**

**07heures 00minutes 00secondes**


	4. 07h-08h

**Merci pour vos commentaires :)**

**Guest : Prochain chapitre, il y aura un point de vue Quinn.**

**Rizzles-Faberry :**** Merci !**

**Titimay****a**** : Oui, l'action va arriver, mais il faut encore attendre quelques heures.**

**Ellerrina :**** Merci, j'espère continuer à rendre l'histoire intéressante à tout moments et ne pas décevoir les personnes qui lisent.**

* * *

**Précédemment : **

_Après quatre heures de vol, Santana débarque sur le territoire New Yorkais, grâce à Artie, elle ira chercher une voiture qu'il aura réservée.  
Notre jeune hispanique doit maintenant se rendre dans un petit magasin où se trouve un vendeur d'arme._

**Point de vue Santana :**

**07heures 03minutes 41secondes**

Je mets la voiture en route puis repart sur la route, j'avance à une vitesse moyenne, essayant de m'habituer à cet imposant véhicule.  
Cependant je trouve rapidement le klaxon quand une voiture me coupe devant, il reçoit aussi une insulte en espagnol made in Santana Lopez.  
Je m'arrête à un feu rouge et regarde au alentour : de grands bâtiments, du bruit, beaucoup de mondes et de voiture. Tout l'inverse de Lima.  
Je redémarre rapidement en entendant des gens me klaxonner.

J'arrive enfin à ce petit magasin, enfin du moins à l'adresse, car la boutique est cachée, bien sûr.  
Je gare ma voiture le trottoir puis en descend. Il y a un peu moins de véhicules sur cette route, mon téléphone se met à vibrer, je le sors et regarde le message venant d'Artie.

_« Descend les escaliers à ta droite, avance sur environ dix mètres puis ce sera la porte à ta gauche avec une tache rouge, ensuite avance le long du couloir et tu auras un rideau sur la droite, ensuite tu es arrivée. »_

Une tâche rouge ? Rassurant.  
D'ailleurs, d'où Artie connait ce magasin ?  
Je ne cherche pas plus loin et prend le chemin qu'il m'a indiqué, je descends les quelques marches puis avance, la rue est sombre et pas du tout sécurisante, des mégots de cigarettes ainsi que des cadavres de bouteilles jonche le sol, des poubelles sont renversées plus loin. Un frisson s'empare de mon corps.  
Je trouve rapidement la porte à ma gauche, je remarque la petite tâche sur le haut de la porte, je souffle doucement et l'ouvre avant de pénétrer dans le bâtiment. J'avance le long de cet interminable couloir, regardant de temps en temps derrière pour voir si personne ne me suit, l'éclairage est très faible, les murs sont sales et verdâtres. Qu'est-ce-que je fais là, mon dieu…  
J'arrive enfin à ce fameux rideau, je regarde derrière moi : personne, devant : je ne vois pas la fin du couloir qui est plongé dans l'obscurité. Je pousse doucement le rideau et entre dans le petite pièce, il n'y a personne sauf le vendeur qui est assit sur un tabouret, il y a un barbe de quelque jours, des cheveux court et pleins de piercing et tatouages ainsi qu'un mignon petit flingue à sa ceinture.

- B'jour. Me dit-il en détaillant mon corps.

- Salut.

- Je peux t'aider, ma jolie ?

- Je veux un Revolver 4k USP Match.

- Oh, une connaisseuse ?

- Non.

Il me sourit plus se lève et va chercher ce que je désire dans un autre pièce derrière, je contemple la pièce pendant ce temps : des flingues éparpillées sur des planches, des gilets par balle, des couteau, des filets militaires sont accrochés sur les murs, toute la pièce est en béton. Vivement que je sorte d'ici !  
Le type au teint cadavérique revient, l'arme de mes souhaits dans ces mains.

- 450$.

Je m'empêche d'afficher un air choquée par un tel prix et décide de le payer rapidement pour quitter cet endroit, je lui tends donc les billets et prend l'arme avec les munitions.

- Si tu veux quoique ce soit d'autres… De la drogue ou du sexe, je suis là…

- Non merci. Dis-je froidement.

Je repars rapidement, poussant le rideau avant de limite courir dans le couloir pour sortir en trombe, je cache l'arme et les munitions dans l'intérieur de ma veste puis repart vers ma voiture avant d'y monter, je mets rapidement le contact et avance à toute allure.  
Je m'arrête sur le parking d'un café beaucoup plus loin de ce magasin louche, je n'ai pas le temps de regarder l'arme que mon téléphone sonne, je décroche directement.

- Allô ?

- Il te reste plus que 16heures 35minutes et exactement 29secondes.

Je réalise alors que ce n'est pas Artie comme j'avais pu le penser, mais le ravisseur qui a capturé Quinn.

- Elle va bien ? Dis-je méchamment.

Je l'entends rire avant de l'entendre marcher.

- Je crois, ouais.

- Tu crois ?!

J'entends un « clac » puis un petit gémissement de douleur que je reconnais très facilement comme celui de ma blonde.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu lui fais _putain_ !

- Je regarde si elle va bien.

Un nouveau rire résonne, mes poings se contractent violemment.

- A ce soir, _Santana_.

Puis il raccroche, des larmes de colère dévalent mes joues, si je mets la main sur ce connard, il va s'en rappeler !  
Mon téléphone sonne à nouveau, cette fois-ci, c'est Artie.

- T'inquiète pas Santana, on va la sortir de là !

- Brittany ? Ma voix est cassée et tremble légèrement.

- Oui, c'est moi, Artie m'a mis au courant pour l'histoire avec Quinn.

- Tu… Tu crois qu'on va réussir ?

- Bien sûr ! On n'abandonne pas un membre de l'Unholy Trinity, hein Sanny ?

- Oui, t'as raison…

- Eh ! C'est quoi ce ton désespéré ? Depuis quand Santana Lopez n'a pas confiance et pense au pire ? Tu dois te battre ! S'exclame telle.

Je secoue la tête, quelque peu honteuse d'avoir pu douter du faite que je réussisse à sauver Quinn.

- Je vais la sauver et la ramener.

- Je préfère ça !

Je souris face à son enthousiasme.

- Je sais que tu en es capable, Santana mais… Fais attention, ok ?

- Promis.

- Je te passe Artie, à plus tard.

- Okay.

Je l'entends bouger puis parler avec le binoclard avant de lui passer le téléphone.

- Santana ?

- Ouais ?

- J'ai vue que tu avais eu l'arme.

Je la sors de ma poche puis le regarde, la montrant au passage à la caméra attachée à ma veste.

- Oui, elle a l'air bien.

- Elle l'est, tu as beaucoup de munitions ?

Je les sors aussi de ma veste et les compte.

- Vingt.

- Je pense que ça ira avec ça.

- J'espère.

- Oui, j'en suis sûre. Il faut que tu te rendes à la Galerie d'Art ou travaille Ashley.

- Je dois la voir ?

- Oui, dis lui que tu cherches son mari pour un affaire importante, fait toi passer pour un membre de la famille.

- Et si elle ne veut rien me dire ?

- Dis lui que c'est un problème très grave, exagère un peu s'il faut.

- Ok, c'est loin d'où je suis ?

- Non, environ dix minutes, je t'envois l'adresse par sms.

- D'accord.

J'allais raccrocher mais Artie me retient.

- Charge l'arme puis remet la dans la poche intérieure de ta veste.

Puis il raccroche, j'exécute ses ordres, ce n'est pas la première fois que je manie une arme, dans les quartiers chauds de Lima Heights Adjacent, mon père se promenait toujours avec un flingue.  
Je le range puis lis le sms d'Artie contenant l'adresse : « _The_ _Solomon R. Guggenheim Museum, Cinquième Avenue_ », j'allume le GPS pour qu'il m'indique l'itinéraire. Une fois chose faite, je me mets en route.

**7heures 41minutes 19secondes**

Je sors de mon quatre-quatre puis observe les alentours, un parc se trouve sur ma gauche et des bâtiments sur ma droite, j'avance vers la masse blanche que je vois au loin.  
Une fois arrivée près de l'établissement en forme de… Tasse ? Etrange comme architecture. Je réussis à traverser sans me faire écraser par toutes ces voitures folles qui passent.  
J'entre dans le musée, une file de personnes est déjà présentes.  
_Mierda_, j'en ai au moins pour quinze minutes d'attente ! Il faut que je trouve une solution…  
Je vois un employé s'arrête à quelques mètres des caisses pour chercher un papier, la voilà, ma solution ! Je me dirige rapidement vers lui, il ne daigne même pas lever la tête.

- Excusez-moi ?

- Les visiteurs n'ont pas à venir par ici. Me dit-il en ayant toujours la tête baissée.

- Je cherche une jeune femme qui travaille ici.

- Et alors, qu'est ce que c'est censé me faire ?

Je retiens difficilement des insultes et souffle doucement.

- Je pensais que vous pourriez m'aidez, mais ce n'est visiblement pas le cas, je vais donc chercher votre directeur pour lui expliquer votre façon si agréable d'accueillir les visiteurs ! Je m'écris assez fortement, provoquant le regard de quelques personnes dans la file d'attente.

- Très bien, qui vous chercher ? Me crache t-il.

- Ashley Ladssivitsch. Je lui réponds avec un sourire triomphant.

- Elle en travaille pas aujourd'hui, sur ce, au revoir mademoiselle.

Puis ile fait demi-tour et repart dans les bureaux, mon sourire se fane en quelques secondes, _mierda !_  
Comment je fais moi, maintenant ?!

« _Beep Beep… Beep Beep »_

- Allô ? Dis-je après avoir décrochée.

- Elle ne travaille pas ?

- Non.

- Merde ! Tu n'as plus qu'à aller au Cabinet d'Avocat et voir comment se passeront les choses.

Je vois une porte ouverte sur ce qui ressemble au secrétariat, j'ai une idée…

- Ou alors…

- Non ! Tu n'entre pas la dedans !

Je souris puis me tourne, personne ne me regarde, aussi bien les visiteurs que le personnels. Je raccroche, Artie étant toujours en train de râler puis me glisse donc discrètement sur la droite pour me retrouver où était le type tout à l'heure, j'entre ensuite dans la pièce en prenant soin de refermer la porte.  
Bon ! Maintenant il faut que je trouve les fiches des employés !  
Je regarde les différents meubles contenant un millions de tiroirs, je m'approche de celui le plus proche de moi et regarde les petites étiquettes que portes chaque tiroirs.  
_Facture… Entrées visiteurs… Presse… Rendez-vous…  
_Pas dans celui là… Je m'approche d'un autre au fond de la pièce.  
_Entretien d'embauche… Anciens employés… Employés actuels !  
_J'ouvre rapidement le tiroir et regarde les différents noms sur le haut des chemises.  
_A… B…C… _Faut je cherche plus loin… _I… J… K…L !  
Labue Clarisse… Laadab Mounir… Ladssivitsch Ashley.  
_Je sors son dossier puis l'ouvre :

_« Nom : Ladssivitsch  
Prénom : Ashley  
Age : 22ans  
Activité : Artiste Peintre  
Adresse : 2789 W 59Th St  
Téléphone : 212 – 555 -... »_

Je n'ai pas le temps de lire la suite car j'entends des bruits de pas en direction de la pièce où je suis, je remets très rapidement en place le dossier dans le tiroir puis me lève et m'éloigne du bureau, deux employés rentrent, un homme et une femme d'une trentaine d'années, tous deux me lancent un regard méfiant.

- Qu'est-ce-que vous faites ici, c'est interdit au public !

- Je cherche Ashley Ladssivitsch.

- Je vous aie dis qu'elle ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui.

Un autre homme vient de rentrer, celui de tout à l'heure, merde.

- Vue votre accueille aimable, j'ai doutée de votre sincérité.

- Cela ne vous donne en aucun cas le droit de venir dans cette pièce, mademoiselle !

- Je-…

- Je vous conseille de sortir immédiatement ou j'appelle la sécurité.

- Très bien, je sors !

Je quitte la pièce la tête haute puis sors de l'établissement.  
A peine ai-je fais un pas que mon portable émet des signaux sonores, je décroche avec un sourire en coin.

- Santana Lopez enlève ce petit sourire en coin de ton visage et excuse-toi ! C'est ça pour toi, faire attention ?! S'exclame Brittany.

Je ne peux empêcher un rire de s'échapper de mes lèvres.

- Santana, la fille la plus folle et courageuse que j'ai connus ! S'exclame Puck que je situe derrière Brittany.

- Puck ! Arrête de lui dire ça ! Répond la blonde.

- Bon arrêtez de vous battre et donner moi ce téléphone !

J'entends des bruits qui me forcent à éloigner le portable de mon oreille puis la voix de Sam.

- C'était complètement fou ce que tu as fais, mais au moins, grâce à une capture d'écran on a pu avoir tout les renseignements.

- Parfait, dans ce cas !

- Oui, maintenant, tu vas aller chez elle, je t'envois l'adresse par message.

- Très bien.

Puis je raccroche, comme souvent depuis quelques heures, mon téléphone m'indique un message de la part d'Artie : « _2789 W 59Th St »  
_Je rentre l'adresse dans le GPS puis repart encore une fois sur les routes.

**07heures 59minutes 58secondes**

**07heures 59minutes 59secondes**

**08heures 00minutes 00secondes**


	5. 08h-10h

**Louguia :**** Je ne sais pas du tout si elle passera en mode Snixx ou si elle s'occupera plus de Quinnie, je découvrirai cela en écrivant le chapitre !  
Je me suis dis que faire intervenir Brittany pourrait être cool, car elles sont proches. J'ai donc commencée à faire parler notre blondinette, et je me suis arrêtée après avoir écris quelques lignes en me disant "Wolah, ça va partir sur du Brittana là !", j'ai du donc effacée quelques trucs et faire plus attention.**

**Rizzles-Faberry :**** Ho merci pour ton commentaire, c'est très agréable à "entendre" ! Ne pas savoir si la fin sera heureuse ou non t'embête aussi, à ce que je vois !**

**Totoche77 :**** Wah merci ! Beaucoup de compliment en une review dit donc ! Merci merci !**

* * *

**Précédemment : **

_Santana se rend dans un magasin d'arme où elle achète un revolver elle reçoit peu de temps après un appelle du ravisseur qui à enlever Quinn, ce-dernier lui indique le temps qu'il lui reste.  
Les autres membres du Glee Club sont mit au courant de la disparition d'une des leurs, ils apportent leur soutient à San'.  
La Latina se rend au lieu de travaille de la femme de Justin, la Galerie d'Art, elle arrive à subtiliser des informations sur la dénommée Ashley. Elle se dirige à présent vers sa maison… _

**Point de vue Santana :**

**08heures 14minutes 29secondes**

Je gare ma voiture sur le trottoir et descend. Une belle maison se dresse devant moi, le bâtiment contient deux étages, la façade est beige, des fleurs sont devant l'entrée. Le clichée d'une famille parfaite. Je m'approche du portail bleu et appuie sur un petit bouton à ma droite qui déclenche la sonnerie.  
Je regarde les alentours le temps qu'elle vienne m'ouvrir, le quartier semble assez calme, peu de voitures passent et les maisons autours ont autant de chic que celle devant laquelle je me trouve. Je vois une petite vieille à sa fenêtre plus loin qui semble m'observer.  
Je regarde devant moi en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, une femme d'une vingtaine d'années aux cheveux blond foncés s'approche de moi. Ses yeux marron me fixent et un sourire se dessine sur son visage.

- Bonjour, je peux vous aider ? Me demande telle gentiment.

- Oui, je cherche Justin Ladssivitsch. Dis-je en lui souriant en retour, histoire d'avoir l'air « gentille ».

- Et bien, il est au travail, vous voulez que je lui fasse passer un message ?

- Hum… - Si je lui dis que je cherche Elena, ne va pas telle pas le mettre en garde ? Le prévenir ? Mais peut-être qu'elle m'en dira plus… - A vrai dire oui, vous savez où je peux trouver Elena ?

Son visage se ferme quelque peu.

- Elle est décédée il y a un an, maintenant je dois vous laissez, au revoir.

- Attendez !

Elle allait partir mais se retourne pour me faire face.

- Quoi ?

- Elle… Elle avait un ordinateur, et… Mon père était un ami du sien et voudrait le récupéré.

- Son père est mort quand elle avait cinq ans.

_Mierda…_

- Maman ?

Mon regard se porte derrière elle, un petit garçon d'environ trois ans se tient sur le pas de la porte, son doudou en main et sa tétine en bouche. Le petit ne ressemble pas du tout à sa mère puis qu'il est légèrement mâte de peaux et possède des cheveux noir.  
Ashley s'est retournée vers lui à l'entente de sa voix.

- Rentre, mon cœur, Maman arrive.

Le petit garçon fait demi-tour et repart dans la maison, la jeune femme me salue brièvement et retourne rapidement chez elle, je soupire et retourne dans ma voiture. Je constate que la petite vieille est toujours en train de me regarder.  
Peut-être pourrait telle m'aider ?  
Je la vois me faire un signe de la main, me dit-elle bonjour où me demande telle de venir ?  
J'avance ma voiture sur quelques mètres, jusqu'à sa maison puis en descend, en quelques secondes elle est arrivée en bas et ouvre la porte.

- Bonjour, mademoiselle. Me dit-elle d'une voix tremblante par la vieillesse.

- Bonjour. Je lui réponds en hochant la tête.

- Je vous est vue aller voir la famille Ladssivitsch.

- En effet. Dis-je quelque peu méfiante.

- C'est une famille étrange sous ses airs parfait.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Et bien, déjà la sœur de l'avocat est morte il y a un an, tout le monde dit que c'est à cause d'un accident d'avion, enfin, c'est ce qu'ils ont dit à tout le monde, mais je suis sûre que c'est faux ! Elle prenait de la drogue, j'en suis persuadée ! Elle traînait souvent avec des gens louches, des jeunes des quartiers de Lower East Side. Peut-être n'est telle même pas morte !

- Elle venait souvent, ici ?

- Non, de temps en temps, une ou deux fois tout les six mois.

La vieille regarde la maison où j'étais il y a quelques minutes, sont visage est ridé et ses cheveux sont blancs.

- Faites attention à vous, on ne sait pas de quoi ils sont capable…

J'hoche doucement de la tête la vieille femme me fixe, ce qui commence à me mettre mal à l'aise. Mais alors que j'allais la saluer et partir, une question me revient en tête.

- L'enfant, comment s'appel t-il ?

- Na… Ndajif… Ah mince, je ne sais plus comment il se prononce, un prénom Arabe ou quelque chose comme ça… Nadjib !

- C'est leur enfant ?

- C'est ce qu'ils disent à tout le monde…

- D'accord, merci pour tous ses renseignements.

Elle me fait un sourire puis retourne chez elle, je monte dans mon véhicule, quelques secondes après mon téléphone se met à sonner.

- Oui Artie ?

- Grâce à la caméra que tu as sur ta veste, j'ai fais des copie d'écran et te les ai envoyés par sms, enregistre les sur ton portable, tu pourras les montrer à Justin, un moyen de lui faire pression. J'ai pris un screen de la maison, d'Ashley et du gamin. Maintenant, il ne te reste plus qu'à aller à son boulot.

- Ok, tu as trouvé des renseignements de ton côté ?

- Oui, Sam à trouvé l'avion dans lequel elle se trouvait, c'était un de la compagnie Etihad Airways, on a réussis à avoir la liste des passagers et elle y figure bien.

- Ok… Comment je vais faire pour retrouver son _putain _d'ordinateur moi…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on va trouver ! Pendant ce temps, rend toi au Cabinet d'Avocat.

- D'accord, à plus tard.

**8heures 31minutes 42secondes**

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de parler que j'ai déjà raccrochée, j'enregistre les photos comme il me la demandé, les images sont assez net et ont y discerne bien les choses. J'espère qu'il me dira des choses.  
Je mets le contact et démarre après avoir rentré l'adresse dans le GPS.  
Je longe Central Park, passe dans la grande rue de Madison, passe dans diverses autres rues, m'arrête à un million de feu rouges, manque d'écraser une dizaine de piétons et de me prendre six voiture avant d'enfin arriver, seulement, bien sûr, pas de place ! Je continue donc sur quelques autres rues, j'aperçois une place plus loin, je mets le pied sur l'accélérateur, prête à appuyer comme une folle dés que le feu passera au vert, mais les flics sur le trottoir ne sont pas de cette avis car ils me demandent de me garer. Je soupire et monte sur le trottoir où ils se trouvent, un d'eux s'approche de moi.

- Bonjour mademoiselle, contrôle des papiers. Me dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Je fouille rapidement dans mes poches pour trouver mon permis, je prend les documents sur la réservation du document dans la boite à gant puis les tends au policier.  
Ma jambe rebondit nerveusement sur le sol, j'ai de temps à perdre avec de telles conneries !  
Il regarde les papiers de très longues minutes en me jetant des coups d'œil de temps à autre.

- Tout est en règle, vous pouvez partir… A moins que vous ne souhaitiez sortir boire un verre avec moi…

- Non, désolée, je n'ai pas le temps.

Je remets le contact et part rapidement, bien sûr, la place que j'ai vue tout à l'heure à largement eu le temps d'être prise !  
Je tourne encore quelques minutes dans les rues avant de trouver une place dans un parking souterrain derrière le cabinet. Je fais donc le court chemin jusqu'au bâtiment puis y pénètre.  
Je gravis quelques marches pour arrive dans un grand hall d'entrée, le secrétariat est au centre, il y a trois ascenseurs à ma droite et à ma gauche un endroit pour les pauses avec un petit salon et des distributeurs. Je m'approche de la femme d'une quarantaine d'années derrière le comptoir.

- Bonjour, je cherche l'avocat Ladssivitsch, s'il vous plait.

- Il est ici mais pas encore en service, il ne commence qu'à 9heures, vous avez rendez-vous ?

- Non, mais je dois le voir, c'est vraiment urgent.

- Je suis désolée mademoiselle, mais il faut prendre rendez-vous, et il n'est pas la libre avant la fin de la semaine.

Je soupire doucement et passe une main dans mes cheveux.

- Vous pouvez cependant l'attendre jusqu'à sa pause, mais ce n'est pas sûre qu'il en prenne une, ou alors jusqu'à midi.

- Hum… D'accord. Je vais l'attendre ici, dis-je en désignant le salon d'un geste de la tête.

Elle hoche de la tête, visiblement heureuse pouvoir se débarrasser de moi, je me dirige donc vers le petit espace pause et m'assois sur un canapé, je prends un café au passage et le sirote en attendant.  
Je vais faire comme à la Galerie d'Art et m'infiltrer dans les bureaux, reste juste à attendre que cette conne quitte son secrétariat.

Dix minutes que j'attends, dix minutes qu'elle est au téléphone à parler avec une amie, elle est payée pour ça, ou quoi ?  
Une personne entre, la secrétaire jette un coup d'œil sur l'identité de l'individu et raccroche rapidement, elle se lève et avance vers lui, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années habillé d'un costume très chic.

- Bonjour monsieur Waroll !

- Bonjour Stephenie, comment allez vous ?

- Bien, et vous monsieur ?

Elle lui fait un grand sourire, mon dieu quelle affreuse lèche cul…

- Très bien ! Mickael est là ?

- Oui, venez avec moi, je vous y emmène.

Ils partent donc tout les deux vers l'ascenseur et monte quelques étages plus hauts. Je me lève rapidement, m'assois derrière l'ordinateur et chercher l'étage de Justin, il doit bien y avoir au moins cinquante étage ici !  
Aller aller, dépêche toi de trouver…  
J'arrive à accéder à son emploie du temps au moment où l'ascenseur redescend, elle va arrive.  
Je regarde pour aujourd'hui… _Etage 46, bureau 6._  
Je me lève et cours jusqu'à l'autre ascenseur, le plus éloigné du sien et appuie à plusieurs reprise pour l'appeler, il s'ouvre et je monte dedans avant de demande l'étage 46, au moment où le mien monte, le sien s'arrête et elle en descend, pourvue qu'elle n'est rien remarquée…  
Je me tourne dans la cabine pour voir qu'il n'y a pas de mur mais une immense plaque de verre où je peux admirer la vue qu'il m'est offert de New York, je reste complètement fascinée de voir la ville de pus en plus haut, les voitures et les piétons rétrécissent pour ne devenir plus que d'infime petites tâches. Les rayons du soleil illuminent la ville, créant un paysage vraiment très beau.  
La sonnerie m'indiquant que je suis arrivée à l'étage demandé me sort de ma contemplation, je sors de la cabine, le sol est habillé d'une moquette dans les teintes de bordeaux foncé, d'ailleurs le couloir est immense avec différentes porte ici et là, des sofas sont disposés le long des murs avec des magasines à dispositions, plusieurs personnes passent dans les couloirs sans vraiment me prêter attention, j'avance donc en regardant les portes.  
J'avance de longues minutes avant de trouver la porte de mes souhaits sur laquelle est inscrit un jolie six en or, suivit d'une plaque :

_« Ladssivitsch Justin – Avocat »_

**08heures 59minutes 58secondes**

**08heures 59minutes 59secondes**

**09heures 00minutes 00secondes**

* * *

**Point de vue Quinn :**

**09heures 00minutes 24secondes**

J'ouvre difficilement les yeux, ils n'ont pas besoins de s'habituer à la luminosité puis qu'il n'y en a pas, je suis dans… Une voiture ? Une camionnette plutôt, et vue comme ça me balance, je peux aisément dire qu'elle roule. J'arrive à perdre l'équilibre en étant assise et ma tête vient se fracasser contre les portières arrières, je lâche un petit gémissement de douleur ainsi qu'un juron. Je suis assise à même le sol du camion, il n'y aucune fenêtre, et même une paroi me sépare du côté passager.  
Bon, voyons comment je suis physiquement, j'ai toujours – et heureusement – mes vêtements, je n'ai plus ce stupide tissus sur ma bouche mais mes mains et chevilles sont toujours encerclées par des liens. Je n'essaie pas de tirer bêtement dessus car ça ne ferait que les resserrer, et touche plutôt le nœud pour essayer de le faire.  
Ayant fait du camping avec mes parents – toujours cette image de famille parfaite-, je connais les différents nœuds grâce à mon père qui m'avait apprit à en faire.  
Je commence donc à défaire le lien avec un peu de difficulté du faite que c'est moi qui suis attachée.

- Elle est encore assommée, l'autre ? Demande une voix masculine.

J'arrête tout mouvement ainsi que ma respiration pour écouter leur conversation.

- Mais oui, vue la dose que j'y ai mis !

Il rigole ensuite fortement avant de reprendre la parole.

- On peut pas c'la sauter ?

Une grimace de dégout se dessine sur mon visage, je pris tout les dieux pour ne pas qu'ils fassent une telle chose.

- Non, jamais je ne ferais un tel acte. Répond une autre voix.

Je soupire doucement, soulager qu'ils ne me fassent rien.

- Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas ?

Un silence s'en suit, je ne cherche même pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passe et continue à défaire le lien qui, miraculeusement, se défais, je masse doucement mes poignets douloureux avant de m'occuper de ceux autours de mes chevilles. Je parviens à le défaire beaucoup plus rapidement.

- Elle est sexy aussi sa copine, on pourrait se les taper en même temps, non ? Reprend le type aux pensées obscènes.

- Je t'ai dis que non, on n'en violera aucune.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ma sœur s'est faite violée à l'âge de dix-sept ans, elle s'est suicidée quelques mois plus tard. Je ne veux pas détruire ces deux jeunes filles et avoir leurs morts sur ma conscience, ok ? Je veux simplement ce _putain_ d'ordinateur.

Un silence de quelques minutes s'en suit.

- Ok, je comprends dans ce cas.

La conversation semble close entre eux, il faut que je trouve un plan, et vite !  
Si j'ouvre les portes et que je me retrouve en pleine campagne avec des champs autours, je ne pourrais jamais me sauver ! Si je suis en ville, j'ai plus de chance… Mais je ne pense qu'ils se promèneraient dans ce genre d'endroit avec une fille qu'ils ont kidnappée. Je ne peux décidément pas ouvrir les portes sans prendre de risque énorme.

- On arrive bientôt ?

- Dans cinq minutes.

_Merde !_  
Qu'est-ce-que je fais, putain ?!  
_Réfléchis Quinn…_ Ils vont bien voir que je n'ai plus de cordes autours des mains et des pieds, mais si je sors maintenant et que je ne peux pas me sauver, ça n'aura servis à rien.  
Je fouille mes poches, caressant l'espoir d'y trouver mon téléphone portable, chose - bien évidement – impossible. Je n'y trouve rien, mes poches sont complètement vides. Je tâte le sol du camion, rien pour me défendre ou attaque.  
Conclusion : je n'ai même pas de conclusion… Si, je vais crever !  
La camionnette s'arrête brutalement, me projetant une nouvelle fois contre les portes.

- On y est !

- Ca, je l'ai remarqué.

Je l'entends couper le moteur puis deux portières qui claquent, des bruits de pas s'approchent de moi, je sens mon cœur et ma respiration s'arrêter brutalement.  
_Aller Quinn, tu peux le faire !  
_Les portes s'ouvrent sur deux gars, un blond et un châtain, je ne les contemple pas plus longtemps en vois valser mon poing dans la mâchoire du blond, il recule de quelques pas pendant que je donne un autre coup dans les partie intime de l'autre type.  
Je sors ensuite rapidement du camion, j'encastre mon genou dans le visage du mec aux cheveux châtain qui se tient ses parties génitales. Il se retrouve couché au sol.  
Je commence à courir mais suis rapidement rattraper par le blond qui m'attrape par la taille, me maintenant les bras le long du corps, je me débat comme une hystérique, mais rien n'a faire, je ne parvient pas à le faire lâcher.  
Je vois l'autre type se relever difficilement en reprenant ses esprits, _merde !_

- Lâche-moi ! Je m'exclame fortement.

- Surement pas !

Il me projette soudainement au sol et m'envois un puissant coup de pied dans le ventre qui me coupe la respiration le temps de quelques secondes.

- Chace ! Lui fait pas trop de mal, on doit la rendre en bon état.

Le dénommé « Chace » grommèle quelque chose, je vois le deuxième homme partir plus loin et revenir quelques secondes après, je voudrais pouvoir mes relever et courir, mais la douleur qui me parcourt le ventre m'empêche tout mouvement, et je sais parfaitement qu'ils me rattraperaient.  
Je regarde autours pour voir la forêt ainsi que des champs, je soupire doucement, aucunes personnes censées ne viendraient s'aventurer ici…  
Quelque chose m'attrape violement par le bras et me tourne sur le ventre, mes poignets sont regroupés avant d'être attachés avec des menottes très serrées, elles commencent d'ailleurs déjà à m'entailler la peau. Mes chevilles sont telles aussi attachées, mais avec de la corde, mais serrées tout aussi fortement.

- Tu l'emmènes ? Lui demande le mec aux cheveux châtain.

- Ouais.

Le blond m'attrape et me cale sur son épaule, posant volontairement sa main sur mes fesses avant de m'emmener dans une petite maison, il doit y avoir globalement quatre pièce, une cuisine, une salle de bain et deux chambres.  
Sauf que c'est loin d'être luxueux, tout est sale et de mauvaise qualité.

- Bryan ! Je la mets où ? La chambre avec ou sans lit ?

- Pour le moment celle avec lit, si elle nous fait trop chier ou la mettra à la cave.

Un frisson me traverse à ses dernières parole, je suis donc emmenée dans la dite chambre et d'être posée sans ménagement sur le lit. Chace me déshabille du regard avec un sourire pervers avant de quitter la chambre et de la fermer à clé.  
Les murs n'ont aucune peintures et le sol n'a qu'une vieille moquette qui a dut être autre fois beige, dans une autre vie.  
Un ressort me tiraille les côtes, j'essaie de me lever mais retombe sur le lit, impossible de me lever avec les merdes avec lesquelles ils m'ont attachée. Je soupire donc et essaie de trouver une position plus confortable tandis que des larmes dévalent doucement le long de mes joues.  
_Qu'est-ce-que je ne donnerais pas pour être dans les bras réconfortant de Santana…_

* * *

**Point de vue Santana :**

**09heures 01minutes 43secondes**

_Bordel_, qu'est-ce-que j'attends depuis dix minutes devant cette porte, il ne va pas me bouffer ! Bon, ok, je n'attends peut-être pas depuis dix minutes, mais bon…  
Je toque fortement à la porte puis attends, les gens continuent de passer derrière moi, la porte en face de moi s'ouvre pour laisser place à un homme grand et quelque peu baraqué… Mais surtout, celui que j'ai vu dans l'avion et qui m'a dragué.

_« Un homme se trouve à un siège à côté de moi, il regarde quelque chose sur son ordinateur, il soupire en s'attrapant l'arrête du nuez puis fermer le pc. Il le range dans une grande pochette avant de regarder en direction du hublot à ma droite, mais il tombe sur mon regard, il en semble surprit d'ailleurs.  
Je lui donnerais une trentaine d'années, des cheveux châtains claires légèrement relevés avec du gel, des yeux bleus glace et une barbe de quelques jours. Un homme que toutes femmes hétérosexuelles trouveraient sexy.  
Il me fait un petit sourire en coin à la Puckerman, j'hausse un sourcil avant de cesser de le regarder.  
J'ai pu remarquer une alliance autours de son doigt. Marié et entrain de ma draguer. Classe._

_- Une petite nuit à l'Hôtel avec moi vous intéresserait ? Me dit-il avec un sourire en coin._

_- Quelle pathétique façon de draguer ! _

_- Vous préférez un petit resto avant ?_

_- Non, surement pas ! Dis-je avec une mine de dégout. _

_Il allait répondre mais la voix sortant des haut-parleurs le coupe, et heureusement. » _

Il fronce des sourcils mais un sourire en coin prend place sur son visage.

- Je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait pour me retrouver, mais apparemment, la nuit que je vous aie proposé vous intéresse, non ?

J'aillais lui répondre un « non » ainsi qu'une réplique cinglante, mais lui faire croire que je veux passer une nuit avec lui pourrait peut-être m'aider.

- Je te veux maintenant. Dis-je en me mordant la lèvre.

Son sourire s'agrandit et il s'écarte de la porte.

- J'ai encore un peu de temps avant de prendre le boulot…

Je rentre dans son bureau, une grande pièce avec une bibliothèque sur ma gauche et un sofa à ma droite, une grande vitre est en face de moi, offrant un magnifique paysage sur New York, je n'aie cependant pas le temps de regarder autre chose de la pièce car je suis violemment plaquée contre la porte tandis que Justin colle son corps contre le mien.  
_Merde,_ il faut que je trouve un truc pour l'arrêter.  
Je vérifie discrètement si le verrou est bien fermé, chose faite, puis le repousse violemment.

- Mais, tu as une alliance !

Il me lance un regard surpris.

- Oui, et alors ? Ses sourcils se froncent.

- Je ne veux pas couchée avec un homme marié !

Il lâche un rire puis se recule de moi, il s'approche de son bureau et contemple la vue que lui offre la fenêtre de longues minutes. Il croise les bras et se passe une main dans les cheveux.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu me veux ? Je sais très bien et que tu es allée voir ma femme en lui demande où était Elena, je ne suis donc pas vraiment surprit de te voir ici.

Je m'appuie contre la porte.

- Exactement, je suis allée la voir. Je veux savoir _comment_ je peux trouver Elena où des objets lui appartenant.

- Elena est morte.

Son visage ne trahit aucune tristesse à l'évocation de la mort de sa sœur.

- Tu n'as pas l'air d'être très peiné de sa mort.

- Sa fait un an qu'elle est morte, il y a un moment où il faut passer à autre chose.

Cette fois, ce sont mes sourcils qui se froncent, il ne peut décemment pas parler de la mort de sa sœur avec une telle décontraction.

- Où habitait telle avant ?

- Quelque part à Boston.

Il s'assoit dans son siège de bureau et laisse le dossier se basculer en arrière pour s'y appuyer. Son regard de classe s'encre dans le lien, mais je le soutiens. Nous nous regardons de longues minutes, je le vois essayer de chercher le maximum de choses en moi, sans doute à essayer de trouver une quelconque faiblesse.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ? Me demande t-il, réitérant la question tantôt posée.

- Son ordinateur.

- Pourquoi ?

- Des mecs ont kidnappés ma copine et veulent sont ordinateur en échange.

Un sourire moqueur se peint sur ses lèvres.

- Tu veux vraiment me faire croire ça ? Une telle connerie ?

Je soupire et passe une main dans mes cheveux, ma mâchoire se contracte d'elle-même. Il faut que je trouve une autre approche.

- Où sont ses affaires ?

- Ma mère a du les filer à une association.

- Donner les affaires de son enfant défunt ? Impossible.

- Alors je n'en sais rien.

Notre regard semble essayer de s'envoyer des éclairs, je suis persuadée qu'il se fout de moi.  
Ne trouvant plus la porte assez confortable, je me redresse puis avance avant de prendre place dans le sofa.

- Nadjib ne vous ressemble absolument pas. Dis-je d'un ton neutre.

La méfiance est visible sur son visage.

- Comment sais-tu cela ?

- Je l'ai vue. Ta femme est blonde aux yeux marron, et toi, châtain aux yeux bleus, d'où ton fils tient t-il son teint halé, ses cheveux et yeux noirs ?

- Cela ne te regarde pas du tout.

Je peux voir qu'il est perturbé, c'est sûre que je sais pleins de choses sur lui, mais il ne sait rien de moi… Cela me fait sourire.

- C'est triste à 24ans de tromper sa femme, non ?

- Comment tu sais mon âge ?

- J'ai mes sources.

Mon téléphone m'indique un nouveau message, je le sors sans aucune gêne et consulte le message d'Artie en surveillant les gestes de Justin.  
Le sms contient une vidéo, le moment où le jeune avocat me drague dans l'avion.  
Un sourire sadique se dessine sur mes lèvres tandis que je montre l'écran de mon portable à Justin.

- Regarde ce que je viens de recevoir, une vidéo te filmant entrain de me drague ! Se serait bête qu'Ashley tombe dessus, hein ?

Je le vois blêmir quelque peu, il se passe une main sur le visage puis se frotte le menton.

- Je ne sais pas où est son ordinateur, ok ?

- Je suis sûre que tu aurais un moyen de savoir.

- Elle est morte dans un crash aérien, ok ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'est devenu ses affaires alors laisse moi tranquille avec ça !

Bien, il ne va pas tarder à craquer !

- Regarde ! J'ai même des photos de ta maison, de ta femme et de ton « fils ». Dis-je en mimant les guillemets au dernier mot.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de faire tout ça, c'est stupide de s'en prendre à un avocat, non ?

Un rire s'échappe de mes lèvres.

- Oui, c'est sûre. Mais dis-moi, qu'est-ce-que tu sais de moi, hein ?

Il se tait, étant de l'incapacité de répondre car il ne connait rien de moi. Et cela est très satisfaisant.

- Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais sur Elena. Je reprends.

- Je suis sûre que tu en sais autant que moi !

Je soupire et passe une main dans mes cheveux, dans les séries policières c'est beaucoup plus marrant et il y a énormément plus d'action !  
Il faut que je trouve un moyen de faire pression… L'arme dans ma poche semble m'appeler…  
Non, je ne peux pas faire ça…

- Pourquoi Elena était-elle dans un avion ?

- Elle revenait de Turquie.

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle entretenait une relation avec un homme là-bas.

Il me regarde, finalement, je n'aurais peut-être pas besoins de l'arme.  
Ses réponses confirment mon hypothèse :

- Nadjib est son fils.

Ses sourcils se haussent, visiblement surprit que j'ai aussi rapidement fait le rapprochement.

- Où sont ses affaires ?

- Je ne sais pas, je t'ai dis !

Un sourire méchant, digne de ceux du Lycée, se dessine sur mon visage, j'attrape l'arme de ma veste et la sort avant de la braquer sur lui.

- Tu as envie que des flics viennent sonner chez toi pour annoncer que tu es mort ? Non, je ne crois pas, alors dis moi où sont ses _putains _d'affaires !

- Je… Il…

La peur est facilement décelable sur son visage, ses yeux sont fuyants.

- Il y a un hangar de squatteur, dans les quartiers de Lower East Side, c'est un chantier désaffecté, au… Au fond, il y a un le lieu du Vautour, c'est là que sont ses affaires. Mais tu ne pourras jamais y accéder, c'est cacher et très bien garder.

- Donne-moi l'adresse.

- Q-Quoi ?

- L'adresse !

- Tu es complètement folle !

Je m'approche de lui avec l'arme, mettant mon doigt sur la gâchette.

- C'est qui, le plus fou de nous deux ? Celle qui à l'arme où celui qui la provoque ?

- Je…

- Note l'adresse sur un papier.

Il prend fébrilement un papier et commence à noter, une fois cela fais, je lui arrache des mains et la lis.

- « _Madison St _», et bien voilà ! Tu vois que tu savais !

Je range l'arme ainsi que le papier.

- Bonne journée ! A plus !

Puis je sors du bureau, avant de prendre l'ascenseur pour quitter le bâtiment.  
Je sais maintenant ce que je dois faire, aller dans ce lieu visiblement mal famé, me battre un peu, récupérer cet ordinateur et retrouver ma Quinn !

**09heures 59minutes 58secondes**

**09heures 59minutes 59secondes**

**10heures 00minutes 00secondes**

* * *

**Je vous ai lâchée un assez gros chapitre là, non ?  
****Ça mérite bien un petit commentaire, non ?  
Dites vous que, plus il y a de reviews, plus vite la suite arrivera et plus elle sera longue ! **


	6. 10h-12h

**Titimaya : Cette facette de Santana risque de revenir bientôt.**

**Louguia : Heureuse que tu apprécie l'histoire, et l'action, il y en aura prochainement aussi !  
Ne t'inquiète, tous les soirs je posterai un chapitre. Et puis, je sais que c'est toujours agréable de pouvoir lire un nouveau chapitre de la même histoire tous les soirs, au moins, on est pas perdue dans l'histoire et s'y accroche plus facilement.  
Santana va très prochainement repasser en mode Snixx, et à plusieurs reprise même ! Je pense que ces deux crétins risquent fort de souffrir.  
Transforme toi en Snixx si tu veux, tant que tu t'en prends pas à moi, je suis ok ^^ **

**Totoche77 : Oui, ça avance ! Tu découvriras bientôt si Santana se fera attaquer ou non…  
Pour le viol, je me suis dis qu'il fallait que j'enlève cette idée de la tête des lecteurs (et de la mienne), car on pense forcément au faite qu'ils risquent de la violer, faut dire que deux mecs avec une si jolie fille, mais non, ça n'arrivera pas (et heureusement).  
**

**Guest Mystère : Happy que ma fanfic te plaise. Je ferais des point de vue Quinn, t'inquiète pas !**

**Eninmsa1998**** :**** Merci.**

**Faberry-momo :**** Sa deviendra encore plus stressant dans quelques chapitres... *love* Comme tu peux constater, le chapitre est aussi long, je vais essayer de rester dans cette longueur.**

* * *

**Précédement : **

_Santana rencontre Ashley et découvre l'existence de leur enfant, elle discute ensuite avec une vieille femme qui la met en garde contre la famille Ladssivitsch. Santana se rend au Cabinet d'Avocat où elle demande avoir Justin, après une attente et une petite infiltration, elle arrive à pénétrer dans son bureau.  
Nous en apprenons plus sur ce que vit Quinn, la jeune demoiselle blonde est emmenée par deux hommes dans une petite maison dans les forêts et les champs, malgré sa tentative pour s'échapper, elle reste prisonnière et est enfermée dans une chambre insalubre.  
Après une longue discussion avec Justin, elle apprendre que Nadjib, l'enfant qu'elle vue chez Ashley n'est autre que le fils d'Elena. Grâce à une arme et des menaces digne de Lima Heights Adjacent, notre jeune hispanique parvient à savoir où sont les affaires de la jeune femme qu'elle recherche désespérément.  
Seulement, c'est un lieu squatté par des toxicomanes… _

**Point de vue Santana :**

**10heures 03minutes 14secondes**

- Mais qu'est-ce-que tu veux que je fasse à par y aller ? Je ne peux pas attendre tranquillement ici sans savoir ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver !

- Tu devrais aller dans un café, boire et manger quelque chose et on essayera de trouver un plan en même temps. Me dis doucement la voix de Brittany.

- Je n'ai pas le temps pour te telles futilités.

- Elle à raison, résonne la voix de Blaine. Se serait bête de faire un malaise en plein combat, non ?

Je soupire et passe une main dans mes cheveux.

- Ok, très bien, je vais en trouver un.

J'avance le long de la route en cherchant un café par loin.

- A ta gauche ! S'exclame la voix de Kurt.

Je suis donc son indication.  
Artie à mit le haut-parleur, ce qui fait que tout le monde peut me parler, m'enfin ça, je pense que vous l'aviez déjà compris. Je réajuste l'oreille qui me permet de les entendre tous beugler comme des vaches puis quitte mon véhicule puis entre dans le lieu de restauration, je me dirige directement à la caisse et commande un cappuccino saveur noisette et une viennoiserie. La vendeuse me fait un sourire et jette un rapide regard à mon décolleté. Puck, ayant tout vue grâce à la caméra ne peut s'empêcher de lâcher un « hot » en prononçant longuement le « o ». Son comportement me tire un sourire, sans doute le premier de la journée.  
La vendeuse me ramène ma commande que je prends après avoir payer avant de m'assoir dans un coin reculé, je garde un écouteur et colle mon téléphone à mon autre oreille, histoire que les gens ne me prennent pas pour une folle qui parle toute seule.

- J'espère que vous avez un plan miracle…

- Déjà, tu sais où se trouves ses affaires, c'est déjà bien, non ? Dis Finn.

- Oui, c'est sûr, mais faut déjà que je le trouve le hangar et que je suis puisses y entrer ! Je leur réponds.

- C'est complètement fou d'y aller seul ! S'exclame Mercedes.

- D'accord avec elle ! Rajoute Tina.

- Vous pensez que l'ordinateur va arriver joyeusement sur ses petites pattes jusqu'à moi ? Dis-je avec un rire amer.

- Tu es vraiment sûre qu'il la tuera si tu ne lui amène pas l'ordi' ? Demande Kurt.

- Vois-tu, Porcelaine, je n'ai pas envie de prendre ce risque et retrouver ma copine morte, ok ?

- Bon arrêter un peu avec tous vos commentaires ! S'exclame Brittany. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on va trouver une solution.

- Elle a raison, renchérit Sam. Tu ne peux pas d'aventurer dans cette cité sans plus de renseignement, grâce à internet j'ai pu visualiser un peu les lieux, et il n'y a que des immeubles encore et encore, rien de bien rassurant si tu veux mon avis ! Et d'ailleurs, quelle preuve as-tu que son ordinateur est bien là-bas ?

_Mierda_, il n'a pas tord… Quelle conne, je n'ai même pas pensée au faite qu'il n'est peut-être pas dans ce hangar.  
Je croque dans mon gâteau pour ne pas me faire réprimander par Brittany.

- Aucune ! Mais qu'est-ce-que tu veux que je fasse d'autre ? Pas beaucoup de choix s'offre à moi, à part attendre et y aller.

- Aller chez Justin et fouiller sa maison. S'exclame soudainement Mike.

Sa proposition me laisse sans voix, lui non plus n'a pas tord…

- Tu as raison… Peut-être que je trouverais des trucs intéressants, des renseignements ou même… Son ordinateur ?

- Pourquoi pas ! Peut-être qu'il est juste poser sur la table de leur salon ou un truc du genre. Répond Kurt.

Je roule des yeux fasse à sa naïveté avant de boire une gorgé de mon café.

- Très bien, tu iras chez eux alors ! Reprend Sam.

- C'est une bonne idée mais… Ashley ne travaille pas aujourd'hui. Nous dis Puck.

Je suis surprise par une intervention si intelligente de Puckerman.

- Ha mais oui, c'est vrai, _puta !_ Je m'exclame.

- Demande l'aide de la vieille dame. Reprend Mike.

- C'est-à-dire ? Lui demande Blaine.

- Et bien, demande lui qu'elle invite Ashley et Nadjib chez elle pendant une heure. Je suis sûre qu'elle voudra bien t'aider !

- Hum… Pas bête, bol de riz ! Je lui réponds.

Je finis de manger rapidement puis me lève, je n'écoute que d'une oreille les autres qui parlent de la suite des évènements, imaginant le pire comme le meilleur, allant du : le ravisseur est peut-être gentil et relâchera Quinn même si elle n'a pas l'ordinateur, jusqu'au : on va tous mourir, il va remonter à nous grâce à la caméra et au micro de Santana !  
Toutes leurs idées me font bien rigoler ! Ils sont complètement fous…

**10heures 22minutes 35secondes**

Je monte dans mon quatre-quatre et me dirige une nouvelle fois vers la maison d'Ashley, m'arrêtant cette fois devant la maison de la petite vieille. Je la vois sourire à la fenêtre en me voyant.  
A peine suis-je arrivée devant la porte que cette dernière s'ouvre.

- Je savais que tu reviendrais, entre !

Elle me prend par le bras et me tire dans sa maison, je me retrouve donc assise à sa table de cuisine en face d'elle. La décoration est relativement ancienne et des objets surement rares ornent les meubles.

- Qu'est-ce-que je peux faire pour toi ?

- Il… Il faudrait qu'Ashley et son gobelin viennent chez vous pour que… J'aille chez eux…

J'eu peur que la petite vieille ne prenne un air choqué et ne prévienne les flics, mais à la place, un immense sourire se dessine sur son visage.

- Enfin un peu d'action ! S'exclame telle. Pas de soucis, je vais les appeler de ce pas, d'ailleurs !

Elle se lève et marche d'un pas fébrile jusqu'à son téléphone qu'elle décroche, elle compose leur numéro puis les appelle.

- Allô, Ashley ?... Oui, c'est Maythana ! Tu voudrais bien venir rendre visite à ta vieille voisine ?... Très bien, à toute suite alors !

Elle raccroche en souriant puis s'approche à nouveau de moi.

- C'est ok, elle devrait arriver dans dix minutes, ce qui me laisse largement le temps de te demander : pourquoi veux-tu t'introduire chez eux ?

- C'est… Une longue histoire, et vous ne croirez jamais…

- Allez-y, je vous écoute.

Je soupire et passe une main dans mes cheveux.

- Un type à kidnappé ma copine et… Demande un ordinateur en échange… D'Elena…

Elle fronce des sourcils en me regardant.

- Pourquoi le sien ?

Visiblement le faite que je sois lesbienne ne la dérange pas…

- J'en… Je n'en sais rien…

- Et tu penses qu'il se trouve dans leur maison ?

- Oui… Enfin non, mais qu'il y aurait quelques trucs qui m'aiderait.

- D'accord, je vois… Mais comme je t'ai dis, fais attention à toi… Ha et, ils laissent souvent la porte arrière ouverte !

Je souris face à sa protection, j'allais lui répondre la sonnerie m'interrompt.

- Vite, pars par la porte de derrière ! Dit-elle en me poussant à l'arrière de la cuisine.

Je traverse le salon pour arriver sur une porte que j'ouvre, j'arrive dans son jardin, petit mais bien entretenue. Je regarde autours : aucune issus pour sortir. J'attrape la chaise à ma droite et la calle contre la clôture, je monte ensuite dessus et escalade l'obstacle avant d'atterrir dans le terrain d'Ashley. Pourvue qu'aucuns voisins ne m'aient vus…  
Je me dirige directement vers l'arrière de la maison et vois la dite porte, je m'y approche très rapidement, et comme l'avais dit la vieille dame, elle est ouverte. Ils n'ont jamais du penser aux voleurs, eux deux…  
Bon, pour ce coup, ça m'arrange bien qu'elle soit ouverte !  
Je pénètre rapidement dans la maison pour arrive au sous-sol, il y a un de ces bordel ici… Des cartons, des vélos, des jouets, des chaussures.  
Je ne m'attarde pas plus dans cet endroit et monte l'escalier menant dans les pièces principales, j'arrive dans le salon, il y a une table basse avec un canapé d'angle et une énorme télévision accrochée au mur, un peu plus loin il y a une cuisine ouverte avec un Iphone sur le comptoir, je ne prends pas la peine de regarder plus la pièce et me jette sur le portable, je le prend et appuie sur une touche pour le déverrouiller, une photo d'Ashley et Justin apparaît, je regarde les messages, aucuns nom que je connais sauf Justin… Je râle avant de reposer le portable, rien d'autre d'intéressant dans la cuisine, derrière moi ce trouve une table avec plusieurs chaises, un ordinateur est posé sur un meuble à côté, je m'en approche et bouge la sourie, l'ordinateur se remet en fonction et allume l'écran. Je tombe directement sur celle du petit couple, le dernier e-mail envoyé… Est à une certaine Alice, je clique sur le message pour en lire son contenue.

_« Une femme te cherche sous ton vraie nom, fait attention. »_

Je vais ensuite voir dans les mails reçus, il y en a un d'Alice.

_« La méfiance à toujours été dans mes principe »_

Serais-ce donc Elena ?  
Je regarde rapidement l'heure : **10heures 51minutes 04secondes  
**Ok, il me reste pas mal de temps avant qu'Ashley ne revienne !  
J'appuie sur la touche répondre au mail de la dénommée Alice.

_« En ce moment, tu es où ? »_

Je vais continuer d'explorer la maison en attendant qu'elle réponde.  
Je passe devant la chambre de Nadjib et y jette un rapide coup d'œil, rien d'intéressant, je m'arrête dans le bureau de Justin, encore un ordinateur, je m'y approche et l'ouvre. Je fouille rapidement dedans, mais rien non plus… Je m'intéresse alors à la bibliothèque contre le mur, peut-être qu'il y a un bouquin ou un truc du genre… J'attrape un album photo et en regarde quelque une, sur une image je devine facilement qu'il s'agit de Justin, je suppose que la jeune fille à ses côtés est Elena car elle a les mêmes yeux bleus, sur la photo ils doivent avoir dix-neuf ans, ou quelque chose comme ça.  
Je repose l'album et regarde les différents livres, de la littérature, le code civil…  
L'ordinateur posé sur le bureau émet un signal sonore, je me dirige vers lui et regarde le nouvel e-mail.

_« De : Emily Warshot  
A : Justin Ladssivitsch_

_C'est toujours ok pour ce soir ? J'ai hâte de te revoir…  
Em' »_

Hum… Etrange comme message, serais-ce une amante ? Je fouille sa boite mails pour voir qu'il a échangé plusieurs message avec cette dénommée Emily, et pas que des messages professionnelles, c'est donc sa maitresse.  
Remarque, il m'a bien dragué dans l'avion !  
Mon regard dévie sur l'horloge de l'ordinateur, _merde_, il ne me reste que vingt minutes avant qu'ils ne reviennent.  
Je remets l'ordinateur en mode veille et quitte le bureau, je marche rapidement jusqu'à leur chambre et observe la pièce : rien sur les tables de chevet. Il faut que je fouille le dressing, je me dirige dans la petite pièce derrière et commence par celui de monsieur, je trouve dans une poche un petit mot signé de « _Em' »_, Emily, donc. Je n'y trouve rien d'autre, passons à celui de madame, une montagne de fringues chez elle ! Je trouve cependant une petite boite derrière des vêtements d'hiver, je l'ouvre pour voir que c'est une boite à souvenirs, mais pas ceux partager avec Justin mais… Elena ?  
Il y a des photos d'elles deux en train de s'embrasser, des tickets de cinéma et de restaurant et diverses autres activités, il y a aussi un bracelet et une bague.  
Je reste stupéfaite devant cette découverte, Ashley est sortis avec la sœur de Justin et lui-même la trompe, ils ont aussi un enfant qui s'avère être celui d'Elena… C'est quoi ce _putain_ de bordel ?  
Je referme la boite et la range avant de repartir dans le salon, je m'approche une nouvelle fois de l'ordinateur pour voir qu'Alice, enfin _Elena_, m'a répondue.

_« La petite maison d'avant »_

Merde, ça ne m'aide absolument pas !  
J'efface ce mail ainsi que celui que j'ai envoyée et descend les escaliers pour partir, mais alors que j'allais ouvrir la porte menant sur le jardin, j'entends des voix s'approcher.  
_Mierda mierda mierda !  
_Je recule rapidement et me glisse dans une pièce à côté, la buanderie.  
Je reconnais la voix d'Ashley et de Nadjib.

- Dépêche toi mon cœur, on doit retrouver tonton au restaurant.

- Là où ya des jeux ?! S'exclame l'enfant.

- Oui.

Je peux deviner un sourire sur son visage alors que je les entends monter l'escalier, je me dépêche de sortir pendant ce temps et escalade à clôture à toute vitesse. Je ne sais pas par quel miracle, mais j'arrive à la grimper sans me tuer.  
Je repasse par la porte arrière de la chez la vieille dame qui m'accueille avec un grand sourire.

- Merci pour voir aide ! Dis-je avec un sourire.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi.

- Je repasserais vous voir !

- Je n'en doute pas.

Elle me fait un sourire et un petit signe de la main alors que je repars dans mon quatre-quatre.

**10heures 59minutes 58secondes**

**10heures 59minutes 59secondes**

**11heures 00minutes 00secondes**

* * *

**Point de vue Quinn :**

**11heures 06minutes 40secondes**

Mon estomac criant famine me réveille, une grimace de mécontentement se dessine sur mon visage. Je me mets sur le côté pour essayer d'être allongée plus confortablement, mais malheureusement je tourne du mauvais côté et misérablement parterre, je gémis de douleur alors que j'entends des pas se diriger vers la chambre.  
J'entends le porte être déverrouillée avant d'être ouverte, je reste à terre, encore à moitié endormie.

- Qu'est-ce tu fous parterre ?

Je grommèle quelque chose en restant au sol, tout ces produits qu'ils m'ont fait inhaler il y a quelques heures me rende à demi-consciente, comme si les effets revenaient soudainement.  
Je sens une main m'attraper par le bras et me relever brutalement avant de me plaquer au mur, collant au passage son corps dégueulasse au mien.  
J'essaie de me dégager, mais mon corps ne répond de rien. Ce n'est pas possible, ils m'ont injectés un truc pendant que je dormais ou quoi ?!

- Qu'est-ce-que… Vous m'avez… Fait ? Dis-je d'une voix tremblante.

Son rire à gorge déployée me vrille le crâne, je me rends compte à ce moment là que ce n'est plus un mal de tête que j'ai, mais une bombe qui risque d'exploser à tout moment.

- Tu commençais à un peu trop bouger, alors j'ai voulue t'injecter de la drogue mais Bryan préférait qu'on continue à te faire snifer ce produit.

Je me tends au mot « _drogue _», en ayant déjà pris quand j'étais dans mon époque « _Shanks », _s'il m'en refait prendre, je serais à nouveau dépendante…  
Je sens ma tête partir en avant d'elle-même, mais le mec me retient.

- Wolah ! Qu'est ce tu nous fais là ?

- J'n'en sais rien… Je lui murmure.

Il soupire puis me balance sur le lit.

- Je te laisse planer !

Puis il referme la porte.  
_Putain bouge toi Quinn !  
_Je me relève difficilement du lit et m'assois sur le bord, je regarde par la fenêtre : des champs à perte de vue. Encore une fois, aucune chance de me sauver…  
Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre que Santana vienne… Et j'espère qu'elle le fera.  
Elle… Elle ne pourrait pas me laisse là, pas vrais… ?

Si j'avais pu, je crois que je me serais foutue une claque.  
Comment puis-je pensée qu'elle me laisserait là ? Elle viendra me chercher, j'en suis sure et certaine.  
Cela dois faire à peine quelques heures qu'on s'est quittées et pourtant, elle me manque énormément, tellement que j'ai l'impression qu'on à creusé un trou béant dans ma poitrine et qu'on m'arracher le cœur avant de le piétiner violement.  
Dés que je la reverrai, je la prendrai dans les bras pour ne plus jamais la lâcher, je l'embrasserai jusqu'à ce que mes lèvres ne puissent plus bouger.

Je ne peux décemment pas rester ici à rien faire alors qu'elle doit être en train de remuer ciel et terre pour me retrouver !  
Je me lève en chancelant, m'appuyant au mur, je ne pourrais jamais enlever ces foutues menottes ! Je tire dessus le plus fort possible, espérant que, par un miracle, elles craquent, mais tout ce qu'elles font, c'est m'entailler un peu plus les poignets. Ce qui me fait lâcher un grognement de douleur et frustration.  
Comment suis-je censée m'évader avec les mains et pieds invalides ?  
Je m'approche de la porte et donne un coup d'épaule dedans, il faut qu'elle casse et que… Que je parte en courant ou… J'en sais rien, _putain !  
_La porte s'ouvre à la volée et je me la prends dans le bras, je m'étale donc comme une merde parterre, encore une fois.

- Putain mais qu'est-ce-que tu fous, petite conne ?!

- Dégage là à la cave, _bordel _!

Non non non ! Pas dans un trou pareil !  
Je n'ai cependant pas mon mot à dire car on me plaque – _encore_ – un bout de tissu sur la bouche imbibé de ce produit, en quelques secondes, je ne peux quasiment plus opposée de résistance, le gars me porte à moitié et m'emmène à la cave, on descend quelques marches avant qu'il ne me jette sur un matelas au sol encore moins confortable que le lit de l'étage.  
Il me remet le tissu qu'il avait enlevé en descendant, ma vue se trouble doucement avant que je ne sombre dans l'inconscience, juste avant, je l'ai sentis retirer le linge puis remonter à l'étage, prenant soin de fermer la porte à clés et de me laisser dans le noir complet.

* * *

**Point de vue Santana :**

**11heures 07minutes 14secondes**

- _Emily Warshot_, je te dis ! Je m'exclame au téléphone.

- Haaa, j'avais compris Emile Vascros ! Me réponds Kurt.

Je soupire longuement.

- Faudrait penser à faire vérifier tes oreilles, Hummel !

Ce-dernier grommèle quelque chose avant de parler avec Blaine qui le rassure sur ces qualités auditives.

- J'ai trouvé ! S'écris Sam.

- Hum hum ?

- Elle travaille chez _« Coffe & Co »_, ce n'est pas très loin du boulot de Justin.

- Ok, parfait, je vais aller lui poser des questions !

- Mais-…

Je ne laisse pas le temps à la voix de dire quelque chose que je coupe le téléphone et recommence à rouler. Plus je dois faire de trajets, plus je les réalise rapidement, dépassent largement les limites de vitesses.  
J'arrive donc en quelques minutes au café, il semble assez branché. Je me gare sur le parking déjà bien remplit puis rentre dans le bâtiment, déjà beaucoup de personnes sont dans le file d'attente, je patiente donc – _pour une fois _– calmement. Mon tour arrive rapidement, je suis servis par une demoiselle blonde aux yeux bleus, elle ressemble beaucoup à Ashley. Mon regard dévie sur son badge accroché à sa poitrine : _Emily_.  
Bingo !

- Bonjour, qu'est-ce-que vous voulez ? Me demande la jeune femme.

- Bonjour, je voudrai un café.

- Bien.

Elle part faire mon café pendant que je sors de quoi payer, il faut qu'elle vienne avec moi pour que je lui parle !  
Elle m'apporte l'objet de mes souhaits puis me dit le montant que je lui paye.

- Je désirerai vois _Emily Warshot_, aussi.

- C'est moi. Me dit-elle timidement.

- Est-ce-que je pourrais vous parler ?

- Hum bien sûr, j'ai ma pause dans cinq minutes.

- Bien, je serais au fond du café.

Elle hoche tandis que je m'éloigne et m'assois à une table, ça m'étonne qu'Emily soit la maitresse de Justin, je pensais qu'il aimait les femmes avec plus de caractère, pas celle timide comme elle.  
Emily revient rapidement et s'assois en face de moi, elle joue nerveusement avec ses doigts.

- D-De quoi vouliez vous me parlez ? Me dit-elle sans me regarder.

Je vois un gorgée de mon café en la regardant, des mèches de cheveux lui tombe devant les yeux, elle les remet doucement derrière sont oreilles.

- Justin.

Elle relève soudainement la tête en me regardant, complètement apeurée.

- Vous-Vous êtes sa femme ?!

Un rire s'échappe de mes lèvres face à une telle stupidité.

- Bien sûr que non, ou alors c'est que je serais tombée bien bas… Tu sors avec lui ?

- Hum… On peut dire ça ainsi…

- Oui, bon, je sais que tu baises avec lui alors qu'il est marié.

Une rougeur se dessine sur ses joues.

- Depuis quand tu couches avec ?

- Plus de six mois, je dirais.

- Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ?

- Dans un avion.

Je roule des yeux à sa réponse, monsieur drague toutes les femmes dans les avions ?

- Pourquoi il t'a « choisit » toi ?

- Il avait des problèmes avec sa femme.

- C'est-à-dire ? Dis-je soudainement intéressée, ce qu'elle semble remarquer car elle se fait plus méfiante.

- C'est personnel…

- Joue là pas comme ça, je connais très bien Justin, je fais partis de sa famille et je déteste sa femme !

Son air méfiant disparait immédiatement et un sourire illumine son visage, quelle naïveté…

- Sa femme entretenait une relation avec sa sœur.

Hum, elle ne m'apprend rien de nouveau, juste confirmer ce que je sais déjà.

- Et sa sœur, qu'est telle devenue ?

Elle fronce des sourcils.

- Tu ne le sais pas alors que tu vis dans sa famille.

_Mierda._

- Bien sûr que si, pour qui me prends-tu ? Je vérifie juste tes connaissances pour ne pas laisser sortir des informations que tu ne connais pas.

- D'accord ! Et bien, elle s'est faite passer pour morte après avoir fait exploser un avion puis elle rester dans l'ombre pendant un long moment, et maintenant elle a un nouvelle identité…

- Alice.

- Exactement.

Sa révélation me laisse sur le cul, mais je garde une façade neutre, simulant connaitre cette information.

- _Warshot _! Tu n'es pas payée pour parler avec la clientèle ! S'exclame une voix masculine.

Elle me salue rapidement et repart rapidement en caisse, tant mieux, je voulais qu'elle parte !  
Je sors du café et monte dans ma voiture, je dégaine mon téléphone et contact Artie.

- Vous avez entendue la même chose que moi ? Leur dis-je.

- Oui… Me répond Sam.

- Elle a fait exploser un avion… Reprend Rachel.

Tient, ça fait longtemps, voir même très longtemps que je n'avais pas entendue sa voix de gobelin des montagnes !

- C'est bien Rachel, je vois que tu as suivie !

- Il faut que je fasse des recherches pour en savoir plus. Me dit Artie.

- Bien, je reste en ligne avec toi.

- D'accord, je lance le logiciel qui permet de retrouver n'importe quels faits de l'actualité, mais il est assez long…

Un silence de quelques minutes se fait entendre, mais mon cerveau ne cesse de réfléchir encore et encore.  
L'horloge de ma voiture m'indique qu'il est : **11heures 29minutes 57secondes**

- Si je remets en ordre tout ce qu'on sait… Ashley sort avec Justin, qui ont la garde de Nadjib, le fils d'Elena. Ashley est sortie avec elle pendant quelques mois visiblement, Justin étant au courant, il a couché avec Emily, d'ailleurs il le fait toujours. Mais Ashley est telle au courant pour Emily ? Et pour le faite qu'il soit au courant de l'histoire entre Elena et elle ? Et en parlant d'Elena, elle a fait exploser un avion, pourquoi ? Dans un acte terroriste ? Elle s'est donc fait passée pour morte pendant tout ce temps, mais utilisant une identité sous le nom d'Alice de temps à autre. Elle est donc toujours en envie, donc logiquement, elle est et a toujours été en possession de cet ordinateur, je n'aie donc quasiment aucune chance pour le retrouver... Dis-je plus à moi-même que pour les autres.

- Dis pas ça Sanny, tu vas le retrouver et tu vas sauver Quinnie. Il nous faut juste toutes les informations et une stratégie, d'accord ?

- Oui. Lui-dis-je avec un sourire, heureuse qu'elle soit là pour me remotiver.

- Tu as déjà une idée ce que tu vas faire ? Me demande Blaine.

- Hum… Il faut que je me rende dans cette cité de toute façon, et que j'essaie de trouver ce hangar et…

- C'est de la folie, Santana ! S'exclame Brittany.

- Non, je ferais attention, et puis, j'ai une arme.

- Tu serais vraiment capable de tirer sur quelqu'un ? Me demande Blaine.

Sa question me déroute… Au fond, si je me retrouve en face de quelqu'un, serait prête à appuyer sur la gâchette et faire tomber son corps mort à pied ? Mais s'il a un arme, je serait bien obligée de me défendre… Et puis, si je fais tout ça, c'est pour Quinn.

- Oui. Dis-je d'une voix assurée.

- Même à tué quelqu'un ? Me redemande Pot de gel.

- Blaine, image que Kurt soit à la place de Quinn, et que tu prennes le mienne. Serais tu prêts à aller dans cette cité et dans ce hangar, serait tu prêts à tuer et blesser si c'est ce qui sauverais Kurt ?

- Je… Oui… Avoue t-il.

- Alors je serais prête à le faire, car elle est ma raison de vivre…

- Satan qui devient fleur bleu. Ricane Puck.

- Ta gueule avec ton rat crevé sur la tête.

Cela ne fait que redoubler son hilarité.

- Moi je trouve ça mignon, l'amour que Santana porte à Quinn. Dis Finn.

- Ouais parce que ça te fais bander ! Reprend Puck.

- Pas du tout, je trouve juste cela bien qu'elles connaissent toutes les deux l'amour, car c'est une chose merveilleuse. Répond Finn.

La réponse de Finn me surprend un peu, et je ne suis visiblement pas la seule car personne ne lui réponds.

- Tu as tout à fais raison, Finn… Dis-je d'une voix douce.

- Tu me surprends, Finn. Reprend le petit gobelin enragé qui lui sert de petite-amie.

Un nouveau silence prend place, qu'est-ce-que j'ai hâte de serrer Quinn dans mes bras…

- J'ai trouvée ! S'exclame soudainement Artie, me faisant sursauter. Je vous lis l'article du journal :

_« New York Time – Samedi 9 Mars 2012_

_**Attaque Terroriste dans un Avion !**_

_L'avion arrivant de Turquie devait atterrie vers 15h30 le Vendredi 8 Mars, mais alors qu'il arrivait à quelques kilomètres de la piste, il a soudainement explosé.  
Les éléments de l'appareil ont été identifiés, les chercheurs pensent que c'est un acte terroriste.  
L'avion s'est crashé dans la mer, causant la mort de deux cent cinquante personnes.  
Les recherches vont continuer pour déterminés s'il s'agit bien de terrorisme ou d'un défaut de l'avion. »_

* * *

**Vendredi 8 Mars 2012 :**

**15heures 24minutes et 36secondes**

Je me lève et me dirige vers les toilettes, je regarde si j'ai bien tout pris dans mon sac, visiblement oui.  
Je repars ensuite dans l'autre sens, me dirigeant vers le centre de commandement où se trouve le pilote, je m'arrête cependant dans la pièce avant.  
J'enfile une combinaison munit d'un parachute, un casque et des lunettes, je pose ensuite une petite bombe contre la porte de l'appareil. Je m'assois à quelques mètres en face la porte, regroupant mes genoux contre ma poitrine et les entourant de mes bras. Je souffle doucement, il fallait que je fasse sauter cet appareil.

_10…9…8…7…6…5..4…3…2..1… BAM !_

L'air rentre à toute allure dans l'avion, créant la panique des clients qui se mettent à hurler et à se lever. Je n'ai cependant pas le temps de voir autre chose car je suis happer par le vent, je me retrouver projeter dehors, j'active mon parachute pour voir l'appareil commencer à tanguer avant de perdre l'équilibre et de se crasher dans la mer.  
Pauvre citoyens qui pensait avoir un voyage tranquille, c'est raté pour eux !  
J'atterris convenablement dans un champs d'herbe et monte dans le voiture qui m'attends.

**11heures 59minutes 58secondes  
11heures 59minutes 59secondes  
****12heures 00minutes 00secondes**


	7. 12h-16h

**4Heures en 6,000 mots, c'est pas énormes, j'en suis consciente... Mais je sais pas trop quoi lui faire faire à certain moments, à notre Santana, elle peut pas toujours courir dans tous les sens en brandissant en arme, vous comprenez ? Non ? Moi non plus.  
Sérieusement, j'ai eu des bon beugs par moments au point de vouloir arrêter d'écrire et attendre un peu, mais si je fais ça, on risque (aussi bien vous que moi) de ne jamais voir la fin naître ! (même si moi je sais comment cela va se finir ! *rire sadique*)**

**Titimaya**** : N'essayons même pas d'imaginer l'ambiance au repas familial... Elle va la retrouver, bientôt ! (Ou pas...)**

**Louguia**** : No stress, il y a point S ! (Il y a des jours, je me désespère moi-même...)  
**** Pour le moment que tu ne vas pas m'attaquer ? Ok, il est deux heures du matins, mais pour moi on est encore mardi ! Chapitre long ? Assez pour celui- là, oui !**

**Guest Mystère : Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait plaisir !**

**Totoche77**** : Oui, vous en avez apprit pas mal ! Où je vais chercher tout ça ? Excellente question ! Moi-même je ne sais pas, tout vient en écrivant ! A la base, la p'tite vieille devait juste regarder Santana par la fenêtre sans intervenir, elle a finit par devenir sa complice. Il a pleins d'autres dans l'histoire qui devait être sans importance, et qui au final ont joués un rôle dans l'histoire.  
**** Oui, San' est prête à tout pour sa blonde, en même temps, n'est t-on pas prêt à tout par Amour...?  
Prêt du but ? Pas encore ! Il reste quand même 7heures, et il peut s'en passer, pendant ce temps, des choses...  
Merci pour ta review :)**

* * *

**Précédemment : **

_Santana est décidée à se rendre au hangar pour trouver l'ordinateur, mais ces amis essayent de la dissuader et de la mettre en garde.  
Le Glee Club trouve une autre solution, que la jeune hispanique se rende dans la maison des Ladssivitsch, ce qu'elle va faire grâce à l'aide de la vieille dame qu'elle avait déjà vue à sa première visite.  
Elle y découvre diverses choses : Elena est toujours en vie et se fait appeler Alice, Justin trompe Ashley avec Emily et Ashley à eu une relation avec Elena.  
Compliqué ? Absolument pas, juste un bordel complet !  
On en apprend plus sur Quinn, qui se trouve toujours dans cette chambre, à cause des produits que lui font inhaler ces ravisseurs, elle est comme défoncée et peine à contrôler son corps. Elle arrive à se concentrer pour essayer de défoncer, chose relativement stupide étant donnée qu'elle est attachée et ne pourra rien faire ensuite, seulement elle n'arrive pas à démolir la porte et fait un bruit pas possible, elle attire donc l'attention des deux jeunes hommes qui l'enferme à la cave.  
Pendant ce temps, Santana part à la rencontre d'Emily, la maîtresse de Justin pour lui demander plus de renseignement, elle apprendre que l'avion dans lequel Elena ne sait pas crasher par hasard, s'est elle qui a fait explosée une bombe, elle a cependant réussit à se sauver._

* * *

**Point de vue Santana :**

**12heures 01minutes 37secondes**

- Elle a volontairement fait exploser l'avion ? Reprend Kurt.

- Faut croire… Lui répond Artie.

- Mais, pourquoi ? Demande Finn.

- Ca, on en sait rien, Finn ! Je réponds en soupirant.

- Et on n'a aucun moyen de savoir, sur ce coup là ! Ajoute Sam.

- Tous mes logiciels ne me serviront à rien… Rajoute Artie.

- Les policiers, ils doivent savoir, tu n'as cas leurs demander ! S'exclame Rachel.

- Bien sûr le nain croisé avec un rat, les flics vont gentiment ouvrir le dossier et me laisser regarde ! Dis-je ironiquement.

- Infiltre-toi alors. Reprend telle.

- Tu es stupide, où c'est volontaire ? M'infiltrer dans une Galerie d'Art, un Cabinet d'Avocat et une maison, c'est possible, une gendarmerie, non. Je lui réponds.

- De toute façon, ce n'est pas ce qui nous intéresse de savoir pourquoi elle a fait exploser cet avion, non ? Nous dis Mike.

- Tu as raison, le sushi ! Dis-je. Bon, maintenant il me faut un plan pour aller dans leur hangar et leur cité !

- Je reste sur mes positions comme quoi c'est suicidaire ! Clame Kurt.

- Quel commentaire utile, Hummel ! Je m'en fous que vous soyez pour et contre, vous voulez m'aidez ? Alors faites-le. Vous ne voulez pas ? Je me débrouillerais seul.

- Même si cette idée ne m'enchante guère, je suis avec toi, Sanny. Me dis Brittany.

- Merci Britt'. Dis-je en souriant.

- Moi aussi je suis de ton côté, Satan ! S'exclame fortement Puck.

- Je vais bien être aidée avec toi et ton rat crevé !

Un silence se fait entendre, je les imagine tous en train de se regarder pour savoir qui est d'accord ou non.

- On va t'aider, Santana. Me dit Blaine.

- Enfin, j'ai crus attendre des heures !

- Bon, on a déjà analysés le terrain, il y a plusieurs immeubles, le hangar doit se trouver au fond, après la forêt. Surtout, fait toujours attention autours de toi, il y a un million de cachettes dans ce genre de lieu. Me dit Artie.

- Ok, je pense pouvoir m'en sortir !

- avant d'y aller, tu devrais acheter un sweat à capuche noir, car ta veste en cuire avec ton t-shirt rouge pétant en dessous, c'est pas le top de la discrétion… Me dit Sam.

- Merci pour ton analyse, Sherlock !

- On te recontacte après que tu l'as achetée.

Je raccroche sans même leur répondre et démarre à toute vitesse, je commence à m'habituer à conduire comme une folle !  
Je zigzague entre les voitures et roule relativement vite, mais au moins, en moins de cinq minutes je suis arrivée devant un magasin de fringue. Je pénètre dans la boutique et me dirige directement vers le rayon homme, je trouverai plus rapidement un sweat dans ces rayons ! En quelques minutes j'en trouve un, je prends la plus petite taille et va directement le payer en caisse dans l'essayer, je remonte ensuite dans ma voiture.  
Bon, maintenant il faut que je le mette, c'est-à-dire : enlever micro et caméra puis les remettre.  
Je retire d'abord le micro et le pose sur le siège passager, je fais de même avec la caméra.  
Saleté de fils.  
J'enlève ma veste en cuire et la balance derrière avant d'enfiler le sweat, je remets la caméra et le micro, regardant dans le rétroviseur intérieur s'ils sont bien mit et discret.  
Mon téléphone se met à sonner, je l'attrape et décroche sans regarder, pensant que c'est Artie.

- Alors, tu as trouvé l'ordinateur ? Mme demande une voix d'homme.

Un frisson me parcourt l'échine en reconnaissant mon interlocuteur.

- Non, pas encore.

- Tu devrais demander à Swann Kolva, je suis sûre qu'il pourrait te renseigner… A ce soir, _chérie_.

Une grimace se peint sur mon visage à l'entente du surnom.  
_Swann Kolva _? Jamais entendue ce nom.  
Je raccroche en entendant un « _Beep_ » signifiant qu'il a mit fin à l'appel.  
_Putain ! _Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui demander si Quinn allait bien !  
Je frappe rageusement sur le volant puis décroche une nouvelle fois mon portable en l'entendant sonner.

- J'ai trouvé des informations sur ce type. Me dit soudainement Artie.

- Hum hum, dis-moi.

- Donc, il s'appel Swann Peter Kolva, il est Russe et a 26ans, il vit seul et n'a aucuns enfants, il n'a pas de travail non plus. Il vit dans les cités où tu dois te rendre. 676 East Jackson Street.

- Ok, c'est loin d'où je suis ?

- Environ cinquante minutes avec tous les bouchons et les travaux.

- Ouais, je peux le faire en trente cinq minutes !

- Paris tenue Lopez ! S'exclame la voix de Puck.

- Je vais gagner ! Dis-je en rigolant.

- Non non non, pas de course dans les rues New Yorkaises, Santana. Me dit Brittany.

Je roule des yeux fassent à sa phrase, elle n'a aucuns moyens de m'en empêcher !

- Bon, alors j'y vais maintenant, dans ce quartier ?

- Et bien, oui, c'est le moment. Me dit Sam.

Je raccroche et mets la voiture en route, l'heure s'affiche : **12heures 36minutes 41secondes**

Je démarre comme d'habitude en trombe, faisant ronfler le moteur, je double à vive allure, klaxonnant ceux qui me gène sur la route, en insultant d'autres.  
Je roule le long de la _5th Avenue_, j'ai beaucoup de place pour doubler, parfait !  
Je me fais engueuler par plusieurs voitures, mais la seule chose qu'ils reçoivent en échange est un magnifique geste peu catholique.  
Je suis cependant obligée de m'arrêter à un feu rouge à cause de la file de voiture qui attend et de celle qui roule à ma gauche, je m'approche très près de la voiture en face moi, la collant presque… Comme si faire ça allait faire passer le feu plus vite au vert…  
Je soupire bruyamment à cause de la lenteur du feu, je tapote sur le volant pour faire passer le temps et décide de mettre un peu de musique, je tombe sur _Z100_, une radio New Yorkaise très connue qui diffuse les dernières nouveautés. Le feu passe – enfin ! – au vert et je colle le pied au plancher, me croyant dans un jeu vidéo avec la musique qui n'arrange rien.  
Je tourne sur ma gauche en faisant un magnifique petit drift sur la _42nd East Street_, j'avance jusqu'au bout de la rue pour m'engager sur la voie rapide _Franklin D. Roosevelt Drive_. J'y roule à vive allure, après tout, il faut bien rouler vite sur une voie rapide, non ?

**12heures 59minutes 58secondes  
12heures 59minutes 59secondes  
****13heures 00minutes 00secondes**

* * *

Je roule donc à… Non, il ne vaut mieux pas que je le dise, on ne sait jamais. Je pousse discrètement la caméra pour qu'elle ne puisse pas voir le compteur.

Mais soudainement le moteur émet de drôle de bruit alors que le véhicule ralentit doucement, je ma décale doucement sur la bande d'arrêt d'urgence, une fois arrêter, une fumée blanche s'échappe du capot.

- _Putain _! Je m'exclame en donnant un puissant coup de poing sur le volant.

Je tire un bouton qui ouvre le capot, relâchant encore plus de fumée.  
_Bordel_, il me manquait plus que ça…  
Je dégaine mon téléphone et contacte la société de location de voiture, c'est le petit jeune qui décroche.

- Tu peux m'expliquer POURQUOI la voiture que j'ai louée est en PANNE ?! Je lui crie.

- Je-Je… C'est… Elle…

Je passe furieusement une main dans mes cheveux.

- On t'a pas apprit à parler convenablement ou quoi ?

- S-Si… Vous avez quelle voiture, madame ?

- Une Jeep.

- Je vais vous mettre en liaison avec notre dépanneur pour que vous lui indiquiez votre position, rien ne vous sera facturée madame !

- Bah j'espère bien que rien ne sera facturé, sinon je te la fais bouffer ta facture !

- O-Oui…

J'entends un « _Beep » _m'indiquant un changement de ligne, pourquoi ça tombe sur moi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Ca ne pouvait pas arriver quand Quinn et moi devons rendre visite à l'affreux gobelin enragé du nom de Rachel Berry ?

- Bonjour, Société EasyCar, Ma-… S'exclame une voix masculine.

- Ma voiture est en panne, il faut que vous veniez la chercher toute suite. Je le coupe.

- Maintenant ? Ca va pas être possible m'dame, on a d'autre clients.

- J'n'en ai rien à foutre de vos _putains _d'autres clients, ok ?!

Snixx est de sorti.

- Mais moi j'm'en fous pas d'mes clients ma p'tite dame !

- Combien de temps il vous faut pour bouger votre cul jusqu'ici ?!

- Holah ! Il faudra p'tête ben attendre une heure ou deux !

- Pardon ? Une heure ou deux ? Vous pensez vraiment que je rester sur le côté de la route à attendre que vous daignez bouger vos _putains _de gros culs ?! Je ne pense pas non ! Vous devez venir maintenant !

- Désolé m'dame, mais vous devez attendre ! Je vous r'passe le p'tit gars d'l'accueil !

Inspire. Expire. Inspire. Expire.  
Je vais les tuer ! Tous, un part un ! D'abord l'autre petit con du standard qui est perdue et lui là, ce _connard_ de garagiste qui me dit d'attendre deux heures !

- Bonjour, So-…

- Pourquoi il ne peut pas dépanner ma voiture ?!

- Il… Il y a d'autres personnes qui attendent, madame !

- Société de merde ! Vous n'avez pas intérêt à me faire payer quoique ce soit, même la location !

- On… On ne peut pas, madame… Il faut que-que vous payez…

- Et tu m'expliques ce que je suis censée faire, là ?! Attendre deux heures que cet imbécile arrive ?!

- Bah…O-Oui…

- Mon dieu… Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Est-ce-que j'ai l'air d'avoir l'envie et la patience d'attendre ?!

- N-Non… Je me doute bien m-mais… Il faut…

- Raah ! Tais-toi, abruti ! Ma voiture est sur la voie rapide _Franklin D. Roosevelt Drive, _près de _New York University School Of Medicine. _Je laisse la voiture là, vous vous démerdez. Et je peux te dire que ton patron va en entendre parler !

- Mais-…

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de parler et coupe la connexion, j'appelle ensuite Artie.

_- _Qu'est-ce-que je suis censée faire, maintenant ? Dis-je en essayant de me calmer.

- Si tu continues à pieds, tu en as au moins pour une heure de marche. La seule solution, c'est de trouver une voiture.

- Elle ne va pas tomber du ciel, la voiture ! Je m'exclame.

- Ca serait cool… Résonne rêveusement la voix de Finn.

Quel abrutis celui-là !

- Demande-leur une voiture de remplacement, à la société. Me dit Sam.

- Je peux toujours essayer.

Je retéléphone donc à cette société de merde, tombant encore sur le même gamin idiot.

- Maintenant que ma voiture est en panne, il m'en faut une autre ! Je m'exclame, ne le laissant même pas parler.

- Le dépanneur va vous en apporte une quand il viendra chercher la votre.

- Dans deux heures ?!

- Non, j'ai réussis à négocier pour qu'il vienne dans vingt minutes.

Je suis surprise qu'il ait pu me négocier une place si rapidement.

- Wahou… et bien, merci, vraiment…

- Pas de quoi madame, rester où vous êtes, il arrivera bientôt.

- Hum d'accord.

Puis je raccroche, beaucoup moins énervée en sachant qu'il arrive dans vingt minutes.  
Je retourne dans ma voiture et m'y assois, bientôt je vais retrouver Quinn.  
Je vais aller chercher cet ordinateur et le ramener pour qu'ils me rendent ma copine.  
J'espère qu'ils ne lui ont rien fait, je vous jure que si je vois la moindre égratignure sur son visage, je les explose complètement, avec mon arme, un bout de bois ou mes poings, je m'en fous, mais ils n'en ressortiront pas intact. On ne s'en prend pas à la petite-amie de Santana Lopez sans conséquences !  
Aller, plus que… Douze heures, et je pourrais la serrer dans mes bras… Douze heures, c'est rien, pas vrais ? Ca passe… Rapidement…  
Je soupire, non, douze heures c'est tellement long, encore plus dans ces conditions là !

Bon, parlons plutôt du plan.  
Dés que j'aurais ma voiture, j'irais dans cette cité et dans l'immeuble que m'a indiqué Artie pour trouver ce Swann qui apparemment pourrait m'aider pour trouver ce _putain_ d'ordinateur de _merde_.  
Artie à trouvée le hangar, je pourrais donc y aller aussi… Dans ce lieu peuplé de toxico' qui n'apprécie pas la venue d'étrangers… Je sens que ça va être… Marrant…  
Mais, après tout, j'ai une arme et je sais me battre à la façon Lima Heights Adjacent, alors je ne crains rien !

Il me reste encore dix minutes à attendre… Les autres ont du ressentir mon ennuis car mon téléphone se met à sonner.

- Santana Lopez ! J'ai très bien vue le 220kilomètre/heure sur le compteur !

J'éclate de rire face à sa réplique.

- Mais non ! C'est un reflet, je ne roulais qu'à 90, voyons !

- Non, on a tous bien vue le 220 ! Croit bon de rajouter Puck.

- Merci du soutient, mec ! Lui dis-je.

- Ha et, tu as perdue le parie, 500$ dollars pour moi !

Je peux deviner d'ici un sourire triomphant sur son visage.

- Quoi ?! Mais pas du tout ! C'est la voiture qui a merdée ! Et je n'ai jamais pariée 500 $ !

- Je l'ai fais pour toi, et si, ça compte !

Je roule des yeux, jamais il n'aura pas 500 balles venant de moi !

- Vous avez vue que _Franck Sorbier _a sortis une nouvelle collection de vêtement ? Nous dis Kurt d'un air naturel.

- Tu sais qu'on s'en fout ? Je lui réponds.

- J'essaie de faire la conversation un peu !

S'en suis un long silence d'environ cinq minutes, je peux entendre la télévision derrière eux ainsi qu'un peu de musique, j'entends Mercedes, Tina et Kurt parlés de faits et d'autres.  
Je soupir doucement, vivement que tout cela soit finit…

Un camion dépanneur se gare devant moi à environ dix mètres avec une voiture chargée, un type en descend et s'approche de moi.

- Voilà la p'tite dame impatiente !

Une cinquantaine d'années, des cheveux grisonnant, un visage rieur et un ventre rond : le dépanneur.

- Exactement.

- Je vous décharge la voiture et emmène celle-ci !

J'hoche la tête tandis qu'il s'éloigne, je le regarde dégager la voiture puis revenir vers moi, il me tend les clés que je prends.

- Bon et bien voilà, vous reste plus qu'à partir, j'm'occupe du reste !

- Ok, merci.

- Pas d'quoi m'dame !

**13heures 59minutes 58secondes  
13heures 59minutes 59secondes  
****14heures 00minutes 00secondes**

* * *

Je monte dans le nouveau véhicule, un quatre-quatre de chez Mercedes, hum, ça doit bien rouler ça ! Je le mets en route et démarre pour une fois doucement puis accélère de plus en plus, en moins de quelques secondes, j'arrive déjà à 110 kilomètre/heure.  
Je sors cependant après quelques kilomètres sur la route _Williamsburg Bridge_, à ma gauche se trouve les immeubles de la cité, sans ceux dont m'avait parlé Artie, je tourne sur ma gauche, sur la route _Pitt Street_, pleins de jeunes sont dans des coins, clopes à la bouche, bières à la main. Je tourne encore une fois, sur la rue _Madison Street_, avant d'arriver à _Jackson Street_.  
Ok, c'est clairement suicidaire de garer ma voiture ici… Soupirant de ma stupidité, je ressors de la cité et gare ma voiture sur un parking de supermarché, je prends mon portable et sors da mon véhicule avant de m'enfoncer dans la cité. Les jeunes me regardent bizarrement, mauvais signe je pense, j'attrape ma capuche et l'enfonce sur ma tête.  
Des grands immeubles… De l'herbe… Des bouteilles d'alcools au sol… Des mégots… Des immeubles… De l'herbe…. Des jeunes… De la drogue…  
Je touche distraitement l'arme cachée dans mon pantalon, au niveau de la ceinture.  
Je trouve rapidement le _676 East Jackson Street_, je marche dans l'allée mais alors que j'allais ouvrir la porte, des jeunes m'arrêtent.

- Hey mad'moiselle ! L'entrée est pas gratuite… Argent ou sexe, comme tu veux…

Aucuns d'eux n'est français, tous ont un joint à la bouche et des capuches ou casquettes sur la tête. Je sors un billet de 200$ et lui donne.

- Tu peux y aller !

Je me dépêcher d'entrée, ne voulant pas rester avec eux plus longtemps. Il y a des boites aux lettres à ma droite, elles sont complètement défoncées, de l'urine occupe le coin de la pièce, apportant une odeur infecte, je remonte mon sweat jusqu'à mon nez, essayant de faire barrage avec l'odeur. Une porte au fond est ouverte, elle doit mener à la cave, je m'en approche un peu, cela ressemble à un labyrinthe, sa tourne à gauche, à droite, des rires masculins se font entendre. Un frisson me traverse l'échine. Je recule rapidement et commence à grimper les escaliers, l'ascenseur étant cassé et très abimé. Mon portable vibre, je m'arrête dans l'escalier et regarde le message d'Artie :

_« Etage 6 »_

Je continue donc de monter les marches, étant attentives à chaque bruit. Les murs sont tagués et sales, les marches ne sont pas en très bon état. J'arrive à l'étage souhaité, je m'avance dans le couloir, un couloir plongé dans l'obscurité avec juste une fenêtre plus loin qui invite quelques rayons de soleil. Je prends une grande inspiration et avance, ce n'est mon genre d'être claustrophobe ou quoique ce soit, mais j'aurais vraiment envie de faire demi-tour et de partir en courant. Mais je dois aller voir ce mec, pour Quinn.  
_Pense à Quinn._  
Je manque de faire un arrêt cardiaque et de hurler quand mon pied entre en contact avec quelque chose, je recule rapidement de quelques mètres en posant une main sur mon cœur. Je respire doucement pour essayer de me calmer un peu et regarde ce que j'ai percutée… Le corps d'une jeune femme complètement défoncée.  
_Aller Santana, te dégonfle pas… Pense à Quinn. _  
J'avance donc le long du couloir, plus doucement cette fois et en faisant attention à ce qui pourrait se trouver au sol. Je regarde les numéros aux portes :  
_674… 675…676.  
_Je m'arrête devant la porte, un forte musique s'en échappe, du métal. Une grimace de mécontentement se dessine sur mon visage.  
Je frappe à la porte, bien évidement, il ne m'entend pas. Je me mets donc à frapper avec mes poings de toutes mes forces, au bout de quelques minutes, la musique se baisse légèrement et la porte s'ouvre. M'envoyant le son à pleine puissance dans les oreilles.

- Ouais ? Me dit le gars.

Le mec en face de moi doit mesurer dans les un mètre quatre vingt dix et dois peser 70kilo, mais je peux voir qu'il est un peu musclé. Je me sens un peu petite à ses côtés…  
Ses cheveux sont blond décolorés, ses yeux marron et il y a un piercing à l'arcade.  
Je dirais facilement qu'il est gay, mais un homosexuel ne survit généralement pas dans les cités…

- Eh ? Me dit-il à nouveau.

- Hum… Je soupire, comment formulée ma demande… Tu sais où je peux trouver un ordinateur, celui d'Elena ?

Il regarde dans le couloir, à gauche puis à droite et me tire rapidement dans son appartement, il baisse un peu la musique, mais pas assez pour que des gens puissent entendre notre conversation.

- On ne parle pas d'elle ici.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'peux pas te le dire.

Je soupire et passe ma main dans mes cheveux.

- Ok, tu vas me prendre pour une folle mais… Des types ont kidnappés ma copine et… ils veulent l'ordi' d'Elena en échange…

- Ils ont encore attaqués…

- Qui « _ils_ » ?!

- Ceux qui ont kidnappés ta copine, c'est pas la première fois qu'ils le font.

- Quoi ?! Mais… Tu-tu les connais ?!

- Non, ils sont juste connus dans la cité. Il faut vraiment que tu leurs apportes cet ordi', sinon ta copine…

Ils laissent sa phrase en suspend mais je ne peine pas à deviner la suite.

- Ils m'ont dit de venir te voir.

- Moi ?

- Oui, toi. Dis-je en roulant des yeux.

- Tu connais Elena Ladssivitsch ?

- Ouais, on a déjà eu une relation ensemble avant.

Il n'est pas gay alors… Mais bisexuel, je suis sûre.  
Hum… Ce n'est pas le sujet.

- Donc tu sais où il est ?

- Oui, le hangar derrière la cité, après la forêt mais… N'y va pas, se serait complètement fou.

- Je dois la sauver !

- Je sais bien, mais tu vois comment les jeunes t-ont regardés ? Je paris que Mourdwah t'as demandé de l'argent en bas pour entré, dans la planque, c'est pire, tu ne feras pas un pas sans te faire agresser.

- La planque ?

- Le hangar.

Je prends ma tête entre mes mains et sens les larmes me monter aux yeux.

- Et qu'est ce que je fais, hein ? Je ne peux pas la laisser mourir !

Il me regarde de longues minutes avant de toucher ses cheveux.

- Ok… Il faut que tu passes à droit en entrant, tu continue tout droit pendant environ dix mètres, ensuite c'est à gauche, à droite et tout droit, et encore à droite, tu seras ensuite arrivée. Surtout, ne monte pas les escaliers, généralement les dealeurs s'y trouvent, s'ils te voient, ils te tuent.

- D'accord, merci… Dis-je en hochant la tête.

- Pas de soucis ! S'exclame t-il en souriant.

Je me dirige vers la porte d'entrée, réajuste ma capuche et pose la main sur la poignée.

- Bon courage et… Fais attention.

Je souris face à ses paroles protectrices.

- J'y arriverai.

- Je n'en doute pas.

Je sors ensuite de son appartement, regarde précautionneusement le sol pour ne pas trébucher une nouvelle fois sur un corps humain. Je redescends les escaliers pour arriver derechef dans ce hall à l'odeur intense d'urine, des bruits se font à nouveaux entendre de la cave mais j'en fais abstraction et sors rapidement. Les jeunes sont encore devant, ils me reluquent sans aucune gêne.

- Tu as trouvée ce que tu voulais, mam'zelle ? Me dit le type de tout à l'heure.

- Ouais.

Je déguerpie rapidement et aperçois la forêt au loin, je traverse la cité, surveillant tous les côtés, me retournant de temps en temps pour voir si personnes ne me suit.  
Je vois des jeunes en train de défoncer une voiture, j'ai bien fais d'éloigner la mienne…  
D'autres sont en train de vendre de la drogue, beaucoup plus loin, une bagarre à démarrée, me faisant accélérer le pas.  
J'arrive rapidement au bord de la forêt, elle n'est pas très grande, juste assez pour cacher le hangar quand on passe en voiture, mais une fois à pied et devant, on peut aisément affirmer qu'il y a un bâtiment.  
De façon incontrôlable, la peur s'empare de mon corps.  
_Pense à Quinn…_  
Je souffle doucement et m'enfonce dans la végétation, j'essaie d'éviter ses foutues ronces qui accrochent mon pantalon de temps à autre, je saute par-dessus des morceaux de bois imposant, conclusion : j'ai l'air de Tarzan.  
Après m'être prise une nouvelle fois des ronces dans la jambe et d'avoir jurer copieusement en espagnol, j'arrive face en hangar. Il a l'aspect d'un bâtiment désaffecté.  
La peur grandit encore plus en moi, me paralysant quelques minutes.

Que-vais-je trouver là-dedans ?  
Je risque vraiment de me faire agresser une fois entrer là-dedans comme m'a dis Swann ?  
Si je me retrouve face à des mecs armés, aurais-je le courage de les tuer ?  
Et si je suis blessée, est-ce-que je pourrai me défendre ?  
Et… Et si…

_Pense à Quinn._

Mon portable vibre dans ma poche, je le sors et vois un message de Brittany.

« _On est tous là et on croit en toi ? Quinn croit en toi, je crois en toi, ok ? Tu vas réussir, j'en suis sûre. »_

Son message me redonne mon courage et fais disparaître cette stupide peur.  
Je pose ma main sur mon révolver et avance doucement avant de pénétrer dans l'imposant bâtiment.

**14heures 59minutes 58secondes  
14heures 59minutes 59secondes  
****15heures 00minutes 00secondes**

* * *

**Point de vue Quinn :**

**15heures 00minutes 12secondes**

J'ouvre doucement les yeux pour me retrouver dans le noir, un douloureux mal de crâne me fait grimacer de douleur, stupide produit.  
Je me rappelle avoir été emmenée dans cette cave avant d'y être jetée et qu'on me laisse dans le noir.  
Un frisson s'empare de mon corps, j'ai toujours eu quelque peu peur du noir, et dans un lieu inconnu, encore plus.

- Je me demandais quand tu allais te réveiller… Tu es très jolie quand tu dors.

Je sursaute et tourne ma tête vers la voix qui vient de me parler.  
_Putain_, je ne suis pas passée loin de l'attaque cardiaque…  
Je souffle doucement, essayant de calmer les battements fous de mon corps.

- Il est quinze heures… Il te reste encore sept heures et cinquante huit minutes avec nous…

Un frisson me parcourt une nouvelle fois, la pièce est toujours plongée dans une obscurité inquiétante, seule cette voix me confirme qu'il y a bien quelqu'un.

- Tu préfères quelles morts ? Strangulation ? Jetée dans un lac ? Ecrasée par une voiture ? Par balle ? Pas coups ? Par-...

- Santana va me sauver. Je le coupe.

J'entends du bruit, des froissements de vêtements… Une main entoure soudainement et puissamment le cou, me coupant la respiration sous le coup de la surprise.  
Et j'ai aucuns moyens de défense à cause de ses foutues menottes !  
Rapidement, l'air commence à me manquer, je laisse échapper un petit gémissement plaintif.

- Tu ne me coupes pas la parole… Me dit-il en détachant chaque mot.

Il me relâche puis s'éloigne, je l'entends marcher dans la pièce.  
Je reprends rapidement ma respiration, une brûlure autours de ma gorge m'arrache une grimace.

- Je disais donc… Ta mort ! C'est vrai ! Je te laisse le choix, que je suis gentil ! Dit-il avec un rire malsain. A moins que ta copine arrive à temps, c'est vrai…

Bien sûr qu'elle va arriver à temps ! Elle va venir et me sauver… C'est sûre, elle va le faire, et ne me laissera pas ici !  
Je me retiens de lui dire cette phrase, ne voulant pas me faire frapper à nouveau.

- Mais, si elle vient sans l'ordinateur… Je lui laisserai aussi choisir sa mort ! Je la tuerai sous tes yeux… Un nouveau rire sadique s'échappe de ses lèvres.

Une colère jamais connue s'empare de mon corps, je me mords la lèvre pour ne rien dire mais trop tard, les mots s'échappent quand même…

- Touche-la et je te jure que je te tue, et je te laisserai pas le choix, je peux te jurer que je te ferai souffrir à telle point que tu me supplieras pour t'achever… Dis-je d'une voix teintée de froideur. On ne touche pas à ma Santana.

Plus aucuns bruits ne se fait entendre, j'entends juste sa respiration accélérer de plus en plus…  
_Mauvais signe…_  
Ses pas se rapproche rapidement dans ma direction avant que je ne sente une puissante douleur s'emparer de ma joue et me couchant parterre au passage.

- Tu ne me parles pas comme ça, petite conne ! Me crache t-il.

Il remonte rapidement les escaliers, laissant passer quelques rayons de soleil avant de la claquer brutalement. Le noir s'empare encore une fois de la pièce.  
Je reste couchée parterre, ne cherchant pas à me relever, laissant libre mes larmes de couler à flot sur mes joues.

_Je t'en supplie, viens vite me chercher, Santana…_

* * *

**Point de vue Santana :**

**15heures 01minutes 24secondes**

Je pénètre doucement pas la petite fente de la porte, le bâtiment une allure aussi négligé dehors que dedans !  
Des bâches sont en face de moi, maintenus par des blocs de bétons, des morceaux de bois tombent sur ma droite, et à gauche se trouve un mur. Je frissonne, il n'y aucuns bruits… Sauf quelques murmures parfois, j'avance prudemment, personne en vue visiblement…  
Si je me souviens bien des paroles de Swann, il faut que je parte à… Droite… Ou gauche… _Putain_ je sais plus !  
Bon, allons à droite… J'avance doucement, regardant dans tous les sens, un mec est complètement défoncé ou bourré parterre. Je passe à une autre pièce en passant sous des morceaux de bois servant… De séparation on va dire.  
Dans l'autre « pièce », il n'y a aucune lumière, juste celle des autres pièces qui vient un peu l'illuminer.  
De la poussière virevolte un peu partout, tout est sale…

Soudainement, tout vole autours de moi et je me sens soulevée de terre. Sans comprend comment et pourquoi, je suis plaquée contre le mur à côté de moi, une main me maintient par la gorge sans trop serrer.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu viens faire ici ?

Le mec qui me tient porte une capuche, je n'arrive pas à voir son visage, juste la fin de son visage, soit une barbe de quelque jours.  
La peur m'empêche de parler… _Putain_, dans quoi je suis tombée…

- J'te parle !

Sa pression se resserre autours de ma gorge, il faut que je réponde !

- J'veux d'la came. Dis-je d'une voix assurée.

Il me tient encore quelques secondes, semblant me juger.

- Ok.

Puis il me relâche et disparaît comme il est apparut.  
Je reste choquée par cette… Agression… Swann avait donc raison…  
Je me laisse glisser le long du mur, attrapant ma tête entre mes mains.  
_Pourquoi JE me retrouve mêlée à tout ça ?! Pourquoi Quinn et moi ?! POURQUOI NOUS ?!  
_J'aurais envie de hurler, de pleurer, de frapper…  
Et pourquoi je craque maintenant _bordel _!  
Je sens les larmes dévaler mon visage et je ne fais rien pour les arrêter.  
_Je veux juste Quinn… Putain…  
_Les sanglots veulent s'emparer de ma gorge et s'échapper de mes lèvres, mais je plaque ma main devant ma bouche, espérant atténue les risques de bruits.  
Mon téléphone se met à vibrer dans ma poche, je l'attrape et décroche en voyant le nom de Brittany s'afficher.

- Je sais que tu ne peux et n'a n'y l'envie de parler, alors tu vas juste te contente de m'écouter, ok ? _Elle n'attend pas de réponse de ma part et reprend la parole._ Je sais que ce que tu vis est dur, mais tu ne dois pas craquer, pas maintenant du moins. Je sais… Non, je suis persuadée que tu peux y arriver. Tu es Santana Lopez, celle qui n'a peur de rien ! Et si cela ne te remotive pas, dis-toi que dans quelques heures, grâce à tous tes efforts, tu tiendras Quinn dans tes bras, elle sera seine et sauve, grâce à toi, d'accord ? Alors tu vas sécher tes larmes et devenir cette fille de Lima Heights Adjacent, ok ?

Heureusement que Brittany est là, que ferais-je sans elle ? Ma meilleure amie, toujours là pour moi…

- D'accord… Je lui murmure.

- Vas-y petit soldat ! S'exclame Puck derrière.

Je souris à sa réplique, toujours les bons mots !

- Ok, j'y vais.

Puis je raccroche, je sèche rapidement mes larmes et me relève, je range mon portable et continue d'avancer, j'avance doucement, regardant chaque coins, me méfiant de chaque bruit, de chaque ombre. Je progresse donc dans cet immense labyrinthe sombre et glauque.  
Je me cache néanmoins rapidement en entendant un groupe d'homme passer, je m'accroupis derrière des bouts de bois, dans un coin sombre.  
Les hommes passent sans me prêter attention, je regarde que quelque un d'eux ont des armes, j'attends quelques minutes jusqu'à ne plus entendre le bruit de leurs pas n'y leur conversation, je souffle doucement et me relève. J'attrape mon arme et la tien à deux main, mieux vaut privilégier la prudence. Je fais en sorte que mon arme soit toujours levée devant moi ainsi que mon doigt sous à côté de la gâchette pour éviter toute action non voulue provoquée par le peur.  
A force de marcher, j'arrive à ce que je suppose la fin du hangar, j'atterris dans une petite pièce ou aucune autre issue n'est possible sauf celle d'où je viens.  
Je regarde autours, il y un matelas au sol, quelques affaires éparpillées à droite, mais aucun ordinateur en vue. Je fouille un peu, poussant les documents, soulevant matelas et morceaux de bois, mais rien.

Je me retourne pour partir mais un homme me fait face, bloquant au passage la sortie, je resserre mon emprise sur mon arme. Il me reluque de haut en bas, un sourire ce dessine sur son visage.  
Il a une allure négligée, des cheveux et vêtements sales, une barbe de plusieurs jours, de grosses cernes sous ses yeux.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là, ma jolie ?

Et à son ton, je peux rapidement assuré qu'il n'a pas bue que de l'eau et fumé que des cigarettes.  
Il s'approche de moi, posant sa main sur ma taille mais je le repousse violement, ce qui se semble pas du tout lui plaire. Son visage se ferme et il sort un couteau de sa poche.  
La peur devient le sentiment roi de mon corps, je maintiens plus fortement si c'est possible mon arme.

- Vas-y, tire-moi dessus !

Me dit-il en écartant les bras et en s'approchant de moi… _Vas-y, approche toi encore et Snixx va agir…_  
Et c'est ce qu'il fait, il n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres de moi, son haleine désagréable me chatouille le visage, m'arrachant une grimace.  
Il me sourit et tente une nouvelle fois de poser ses sales mains sur moi, seulement mon corps réagit très rapidement et la crosse de mon arme se retrouve encastrée dans sa joue, le projetant parterre. Cependant il se relève rapidement s'approche très vite de moi, j'allais appuie sur la gâchette mais mon arme se trouve éloigner de moi en quelques secondes, je reste les bras en l'air sans savoir quoi faire.  
Je constate alors que MON arme se trouve dans SES mains.  
_PUTAIN.  
_Mais comment il a fait ça ?!

- Tu fais plus rien, maintenant, hein ?

Ma bouche s'ouvre pour répliquer mais rien n'en sort, Snixx s'est lâchement barrer.  
Il rigole à gorge déployée en brandissant mon arme devant moi.

- Tu fais plus ta maligne, là, hein ? Les rôles s'inverses ! Il y a un toujours un jour où ils s'inversent ! Où tu passes de coupable à victime, c'est marrant, non ?

Il appuie le canon contre mon front, je déglutis difficilement. Si j'agis rapidement, je peux lui décoller un coup de genou dans les parties intimes.  
Pourtant, ce n'est pas lui qui a mal, mais moi. Je me plis en deux, tenant douloureusement mon ventre.  
Se connard ma foutue un puissant coup de poing à l'estomac.

- J'ai bien vue que tu allais m'attaquer, petite conne !

Je me retrouve allongée parterre, encore plus vulnérable qu'au début.

- Je pourrais te rouer de coups et te laisse crever comme une conne ici !

- Va te faire foutre !

Ha ! Snixx ! Mon sauveur !

- Pardon ? C'est à moi que tu parles ?

Le coup projeter dans mes côtes m'empêche de répondre.

Tout s'enchaine très vite, le type complètement fou perd patience, il s'approche de moi et s'agenouille à côté, plaquant un sourire sadique sur ses lèvres, il murmure quelque chose mais je l'entends rien, mon cœur battant trop fort dans mes oreilles.  
Il pointe l'arme en direction de ma tête et met son doigt sur la gâchette.

_Alors c'est ainsi que je vais mourir ? Dans un hangar à toxico' ou personnes ne remarquera ma mort ?  
Je vais mourir en ayant essayée de sauver ma petite-amie, qui au final, elle-même va mourir ?  
Je pense alors à cette caméra sur ma veste, mes amis verront mon tueur tout comme ma mort.  
Ils assisteront à ma pitoyable mort…  
Toutes mes pensées s'arrêtent quand je réalise que… Je vais mourir…  
Une seule chose me vient en tête, s'affichant en grand dans mon cerveau :_

_Excuse-moi, Quinn… Je t'aime… _

« **BAM !** »

**15heures 59minutes 58secondes  
1heures 59minutes 59secondes  
****16heures 00minutes 00secondes**

* * *

**Pour cette magnifique fin, je réclame des reviews sous peine de faire une grève !**

**Se serait con que je vous laisse ainsi, sans avoir de suite, non...? **  
**Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire... **


	8. 16h-18h

**Titimaya :**** Comme tu peux le constater, je n'ai pas faite de grève !**

**faberry-momo :**** Imagine si elle trouvait directement l'ordinateur dans un Kinder Surprise ? Mmh, bof comme suspense, hein ?**

**Louguia**** : Eh si, j'ai le droit de mettre une telle fin ! *rire sadique* Voilà la suite ! :)**

**Adeline**** :****Non, je ne l'abandonnerai pas, si tu es à fond dedans alors continue à lire et à laisser des reviiiiews !**

**Totoche77**** : Eh bravo, tu as devinée la suite ! Tu as gagnée un cailloux. Waouh, tu me fais la même chose ? Tu es consciente que tu ne saura jamais la suite, alors ? A tes risques et périls, chère amie !  
Oui, il fallait que la voiture tombe en panne, voyons, autant pas tout lui facilité et lui livrer l'ordinateur dans un Kinder Surprise, comme j'ai dis à faberry-momo.  
Oui, Quinn ne vas pas fort bien enfermée dans cette cave...  
Merci ! ^^**

* * *

**Précédemment :**

_Il pointe l'arme en direction de ma tête et met son doigt sur la gâchette._

_Excuse-moi, Quinn… Je t'aime… _

_« __**BAM !**__ »_

* * *

**Pont de vue Santana :**

**16heures 02minutes 01secondes**

La douleur s'empare rapidement de mon corps, m'arrachant un gémissement.  
J'ouvre doucement les yeux pour voir le plafond du hangar, à priori, je ne suis pas morte !  
J'essaie de me redresser mais une vive douleur au bras me rappelle à l'ordre, j'arrive cependant à m'assoir et à contempler la scène face à moi.  
Le mec qui, jadis était à côté de moi, est maintenant au bout de la pièce, ce tenant la jambe qui saigne un peu, je peu voir une balle d'une arme près de lui.

- Ca va ?

Je tourne la tête pour voir mon interlocuteur : des cheveux blonds décolorés.  
_Swann !_

- Dios Mio… Tu m'as sauvée la vie…

Il me sourit puis s'agenouille à côté de moi.

- On peut dire ça comme ça ! Hum… Il n'a pas raté ton bras…

Je tourne la tête vers mon bras gauche pour voir une importante cicatrice.

- J'ai tiré sur Tyler, et en tombant, son couteau t'a ouvert le bras.

Je grimace à son explication et à la vue de mon bras.  
Swann déchire un morceau de sa veste et le passe autours de mon bras avant de le serrer fortement.

- Viens avec moi, on va retourner chez moi pour que je te soigne un peu. Apparemment l'ordinateur n'est pas ici…

J'hoche négativement de la tête, le blond passe un bras sous mes épaules et m'aide à me lever, nous traversons ensuite le hangar dans l'autre sens, sa présence sécurisant totalement la mienne, étant donné qu'il est connu ici.  
Nous repassons dans la cité, revoyons les mêmes jeunes faire d'autres conneries, ceux qui m'ont demandés de l'argent sont partit à autre immeuble racketter d'autres innocents. Nous montons les escaliers jusqu'à son appartement, tout est encore plongé dans le noir, le corps de la fille est toujours à terre.  
Est-telle seulement vivante ?  
Un frisson me parcourt, ne pas penser à ça…  
J'entre à la suite de Swann, sont appartement est silencieux, on peut entendre les voisins du dessus discuter de choses et d'autres. Je comprends alors pourquoi il avait mit la musique si forte la première fois qu'on s'est vus.

- Assis-toi, je reviens. Me dit-il en me désignant le canapé.

Je lui obéis et prend place sur le sofa, il y a des posters de groupes de rock un peu partout, une petite télévision est dans le coin de la pièce et une grande chaine hi-fi se trouve devant moi, une montagne de CD l'entoure.  
Swann revient avec divers produits dans les mains.

- Enlève ton sweat, s'il te plait.

Je retire le vêtement avec un peu de difficultés, le morceau de tissus me serrant toujours fortement le bras.  
Le blond commence à le retirer et je tourne la tête pour ne pas voir ça, j'entends un bruit de spray puis une ressens une vive douleur dans mon bras, je serre fortement des dents pour ne lâcher un petit cri. Il désinfecte la plaie pendant quelques secondes avant de me passer un bandage.

- Sa devrait tenir pour quelques heures, mais consulte un médecin une fois cette histoire terminée.

J'hoche la tête et murmure un « merci », la fatigue s'empare soudainement de mon corps à cause du trop pleins d'émotions que j'ai vécue.

- Tu devrais te reposer avant de repartir.

- J'n'ai pas le temps pour ça, je do-…

- C'n'était pas une question, tu vas te reposer un peu, ça ne te serre à rien de lutter pour limite tomber de fatigue avant la fin de la journée. Je ne te demande pas de te reposer pendant des heures, juste une petite demi-heure, je vais te préparer un sandwich et du café pendant ce temps.

- Ok mais… Pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi ?

- Les personnes gentilles ne courent pas les rues, alors quand une d'elles vient frapper à ma porte, c'est normal que je lui offre mon hospitalité, non ? Et puis, ça me change des conversations de drogues que j'ai tout le temps. Me dit-il avec un sourire. Maintenant, dors.

Puis il quitte la pièce, je m'allonge doucement sur le canapé, je me dis que je ne vais pas dormir, juste me reposer en réfléchissant, mais mon cerveau semble d'un autre avis car en quelques secondes, je m'endors sereinement en sachant que Swann ne me fera rien.

* * *

**Point de vue Brittany :**

**16heures 34minutes 40secondes**

- Et… Si elle n'y arrive pas… A sauver Quinn… Dit soudainement Mercedes.

- Elle y arrive. Répond avant moi Puck.

- Je sais, enfin, j'espère mais, si elle n'y arrive pas, on fera quoi ?

- Que voudra tu qu'on fasse ? On ne pourra pas ramener miraculeusement Quinn à la vie ! Mais cessons de penser à ça, ok ? Je sais que San' va y arriver. Je lui réponds.

Elle soupire, n'appréciant visiblement pas le faite qu'on n'imagine pas le pire, mais en même temps, à quoi bon l'imaginer ? A rien, juste à nous faire flipper et déprimer.  
Et puis, si même nous partons défaitiste, comment faire pour motiver Santana ?  
Je soupire et me dirige sur le balcon que possède l'appartement d'Artie, je passe une main dans mes cheveux et m'appuie sur la rambarde.

- Elle va y arriver. Me dit soudainement Finn.

Elle se met à côté de moi, regardant le paysage.

- J'en suis sûre. Dis-je.

J'observe à mon tour le paysage, le monde continu de vivre sans prendre conscience du danger, un enfant traverse la route sans se rendre compte du risque, un automobiliste manque de peu un accident qui aurait pu lui coûter la vie, mais il se contente de lancer des injures, une femme fait tranquillement son jogging sans faire attention à la personne qui la suit.  
Je soupire une nouvelle fois, quel monde pathétique qui s'offre à nos yeux !

- C'est bien que votre amitié soit toujours rester là-même, que tu sois là pour elle. Reprend Finn.

- Santana restera toujours ma meilleure amie et je n'oublierai jamais le temps où on est sortis ensemble, même si cela remonte déjà au Lycée.

Finn me regarde en souriant.

- Je crois que je pourrais être jaloux de votre amitié ! J'veux dire… Qui ne rêve pas d'avoir un meilleur ami toujours présent, prêt à aider ?

- C'est sûre, et moi, je l'ai trouvée.

- Oui.

Je lui souris et un silence apaisant nous entoure, retirant tout le stresse accumulé depuis quelques heures.  
J'ai vraiment crus que Santana allait… Mourir dans ce hangar à cause de se type, mes nerfs étaient déjà quasiment prêt à lâcher, mais heureusement, Swann la sauvé. Mon dieu je serai capable de le remercier tous les jours pour l'avoir sauver.  
Nous décidons avec Finn de rentrer, l'ambiance c'est un peu plus réchauffée et les conversations ont repris.

- Peut-être que ce Swann sait où se trouve la maison qu'Elena a dit par mail. Dit Mike.

- Oui mais il ne lui dira peut-être pas. Répond Kurt.

- Et pourquoi ? Il a l'air gentil. Demande Blaine.

- Parce que dans ce milieu, c'est chacun pour son cul ! S'exclame Puck.

- Oui, mais il semble vouloir aider Santana. Ajoute Mike.

- Hum ! Faut toujours se méfier ! Répond Puck.

- Peut-être que l'ordinateur qu'il veut c'est un qui est chez Ashley. Dis soudainement Mercedes.

- Bien sur que non, San' les a tous regardée ! Répond Sam.

- Et alors ? Ce n'est pas pour ça qu'elle sait si c'est un d'eux. Contre Mercedes.

- Mais c'est évident que ce n'est pas eux ! Reprend Sam, commençant à perdre patience.

- Ha oui ?! Et tu as quelles preuves ?! Reprend la Blake.

Ils se lancent des regards méchant et je décide d'intervenir rapidement avant que la troisième guerre mondiale n'éclate.

- Hey ! On se calme ! Je sais que cette histoire nous met tous sur les nerfs, mais ce n'est pas le moment de s'engueuler ! Je m'exclame fortement.

Tous se taisent et me regarde, je soupire doucement, enfin le calme…

- Peut-être que Mercedes à raison puisque le type n'a pas dit à Santana comment était l'ordinateur, mais on a bien vue qu'ils appartenaient à Ashley et Justin.

- Ils ont pu changer les noms. Me répond Artie.

Je réfléchis à sa réponse, c'est sûre qu'ils ont pu aisément changer le nom d'utilisateur, je joue nerveusement avec mon bracelet.

- On demandera à Santana de lui envoyer un sms pour savoir à quoi il ressemble.

Tous semblent d'accord avec moi car aucuns ne contredis mes paroles.  
Je me laisse tomber sur le canapé, m'appuyant sans aucune gêne sur Puck qui est aussi installé.

- Bon et bien, il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre que la marmotte se réveille ! Dis le jeune punk en allumant la télévision.

Une émission sur une enquête policière concernant un meurtre s'affiche à l'écran, une grimace se dessine sur mon visage et Noah change rapidement de chaine.  
La télé nous affiche alors un film d'action que les garçons veulent à tout prit laisse, ce qui ne me gêne pas plus que ça.

**16heures 59minutes 58secondes  
16heures 59minutes 59secondes  
****17heures 00minutes 00secondes**

* * *

**Point de vue Santana :**

**17heures 03minutes 26secondes**

Je me redresse rapidement et regarde autours de moi, _putain_ qu'est-ce-que je fous ici ?  
Je vois Swann arriver dans le salon, tout me revient alors en tête.  
_Quinn, sa disparition, le hangar…_

_- _Bien dormis ? Me demande le blond.

- Ouais, assez bien.

Je m'assois sur le canapé, passant une main dans mes cheveux pour éviter qu'ils ne commencent un guerre entre eux.  
Swann s'approche de moi et me tend mon arme.

- Je l'ai récupérée avant qu'on parte.

- Merci. Dis-je en l'attrapant avant de la ranger.

Il apporte ensuite un petit plateau avec un sandwich et un café, je le remercie avant de mordre dans le morceau de pain, complètement affamé.  
Mon portable se met à vibrer, un message d'Artie.

« _Il faudrait que tu appelles les type qui ont kidnappés Quinn pour savoir à quoi ressemble l'ordinateur, peut-être que c'étaient un de ceux qui était chez Justin.  
Ha et aussi, demande à Swann s'il sait où se trouve « la maison d'avant », celle que ta citée Elena dans le mail »_

Mmh… Ils ne sont pas bêtes, ces p'tits jeunes !

- Je peux te demander un truc ? Dis-je à Swann.

- Ouais, vas-y. Me répond t-il avec un sourire.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas bien mais, je me suis introduite chez le frère d'Elena, et je lui ai envoyée à un mail via un de leur ordinateurs pour savoir où elle était, elle m'a dit qu'elle se trouvait dans « _la maison_ _d'avant_ », est-ce-que tu sais où s'est ?

Il touche distraitement son piercing en réfléchissant.

- « _la maison d'avant »…_ Mmh… Ca doit sans doute être la maison qui est à environ une heure d'ici, dans les banlieues de New York, je me rappelle y être allé une fois, il y une grande rivière avec un pont où les voitures passent pas dessus… Attend, je vais regarder sur internet.

Il attrape son ordi' portable et le pose sur ses genoux, il tape sur les touches puis recherche différentes choses pendant que je finis mon sandwich et commence à entamer mon café.

- J'ai trouvée !

Il tourne son ordinateur en ma direction, je peux voir une carte de _Google Maps_ affichée.

- Ici, c'est _Central Park_, _me dit il en me montrant ne grand parc_. Elena habite là, à Tarrytown, _il me montre un endroit plus éloigné_. J'ai trouvé un itinéraire, _il me désigne un petit encadré à gauche de l'écran. _Il faut que tu remontes tout Manhattan, tu en as un peu prêt pour 50minutes. Elle habite Avenue Martling, au 951.

- D'accord, merci beaucoup !

Je finis de boire mon café et repose la tasse sur la table.

- Tu arriveras à te repérer ?

- Oui, j'ai un GPS dans ma voiture.

- Parfait alors !

Je lui fais un sourire et me lève, prenant soin de vérifier si j'ai mon portable et mon arme.

- Attends, avant de partir est-ce-que tu veux bien enregistrer mon numéro de téléphone dans ton répertoire ? J'aimerai bien que tu me dises quand tu auras réussis ta mission ! Me dit-il avec un sourire. Et puis, si tu as besoins de quoique ce soit, je suis là !

- Pas de soucis, je t'appellerai une fois toute cette histoire finis, et puis, on pourra se revoir ?

- Ouais !

Je sors mon téléphone, créer un nouveau contact et lui tend mon portable pour qu'il puisse y entrer son numéro. Une fois cette chose faite, je le serre rapidement dans mes bras et quitte son appartement, ha, la fille n'est plus allongée parterre ! Elle n'était donc pas morte, a moins qu'on est emmenée son cadavre plus loin…  
Je sors de l'immeuble, personnes sous le porche, tant mieux !  
Je remets ma capuche et traverse rapidement la cité, prêtant toujours attention au bruit qui m'entoure.  
J'arrive à ma voiture, visiblement elle n'a aucuns dégâts, j'y monte rapidement et bloque les portes avant de soupirer doucement.  
_C'est reparti.  
_Mine de rien, cette petite sieste m'a fait du bien et évitera à mes nerfs de lâcher trop rapidement !  
J'entre l'adresse donnée par Swann dans mon GPS et attend qu'il me donne l'itinéraire, ce qu'il fait en quelques secondes. 47minutes de route.

Il est **17heures 19minutes 40secondes**, je suis sûre que je peux arriver avant 18heures !

Je mets en le contact et commence à rouler.  
Je prends la voie rapide _Franklin D. Roosevelt Drive,_ roulant pendant de nombreux kilomètres sur cette-dernière… De très très nombreux kilomètres… Il faut bien rouler vite pour les passer plus rapidement, non ? J'ai d'ailleurs fais une petite prière pour ne pas avoir les flics au cul, après tout, je les ai eu en début de journée, pas une deuxième fois, hein ? J'atteins les deux cents à l'heure avec un grand sourire, si personne ne mets au courant Quinn de se _léger _dépassement de vitesse, je peux compter rester en vie encore quelques années. Et puis, c'était pour lui sauver la vie que j'ai fais tout ça !

-_ Veuillez tourner à droite, sur le pont Willis Avenue Bridge._

_- Putain ! _Je m'exclame fortement. Catherine (_c'est le nom de la voix du GPS, hein…_) va falloir comprendre que quand tu roules à deux cents, tu ne peux pas tourner comme ça en faisant un magnifique drift comme dans les films, alors tu serais gentille de me prévenir beaucoup plus à l'avance, ok ?

Bien évidement, elle ne me répond pas et me refais un itinéraire, je prends donc à droite, sur _3rd Avenue Bridge_, puis sur une petite rue qui me ramène à celle du pont que j'aurais du prendre, je prends ensuite une nouvelle voie rapide _Major Deegan Expy_, c'est partis pour rouler à toute vitesse ! Je parcours cette voie pendant un long moment malgré mon allure rapide, j'arrive cependant à voir que le _Major _à pour deuxième nom _William._ J'accélère en voyant que je quitte la ville pour arriver dans la forêt.  
Je me rappelle soudainement que je n'ai pas appelée les ravisseurs de Quinn, se qui me ramène immédiatement à la réalité et me fais ralentir quelque peu, _je ne suis pas dans un jeu là…_  
Sans m'arrêter, je dégaine mon téléphone et compose le numéro de Quinn que je ne connais pas cœur, d'ailleurs cette-dernière me tuerais en voyant au téléphone au volant.  
Quelques sonneries se font entendre avant que quelqu'un ne décroche.

- Tu as l'ordinateur ? Demande une voix masculine.

- Non, mais justement, je ne sais pas à quoi il ressemble, donc dure de le reconnaitre.

- C'est un MacBook, il y a la pomme d'_Apple_ dessiné sur le dessus et en bas à droit, toujours au dessus, il y a ces quatre chiffres : 0603.

Puis il raccroche sans me laisser demande quoique ce soit, au moins, j'ai les renseignements que je voulais…  
Je continue ma route toujours sur cette _putain_ de voie rapide qui n'en finis jamais.  
Ha, le nom de la rue change pour devenir : _New York State Governor Thomas Thruway.  
_Et bien dis donc, si ça se n'est pas un nom à rallonge ! Heureusement, c'est une voie rapide, donc je ne suis pas obligée de garder les yeux fixés au compteur.  
En plus, c'est une route droite, autant tester la vitesse de la voiture, non ?  
Je ralentis cependant quand le GPS me dit que je dois sortir à droite dans trois kilomètres, j'arrive à descendre doucement ma vitesse pour sortir parfaitement à la bonne sorti, atterrissant dans un petit village, enfin je ne sais pas si c'est réellement un petit village… Je roule sur la route de _Broadway_ pendant quelques minutes avant de tourner quelques fois et d'arriver sur _Martling Avenue._

Je regarde l'heure : **17heures 51minutes 58secondes**

Un sourire triomphant se dessine sur mes lèvres, je suis la meilleure.  
Cependant, mon sourire se fane en relevant la tête et en regardant autours de moi, il y environ une bonne cinquantaine de maisons, comment je vais retrouver celle d'Elena ? Par magie ?  
_Dios mio, gracias ! Un couple de petits vieux qui marchent sur le trottoir !  
_J'approche ma voiture d'eux puis ouvre ma fenêtre.

- Bonjour ? Leur dis-je.

Le couple se tourne vers moi, un sourire bien veillant collé aux lèvres.

- Bonjour mademoiselle. Me répond t-il dans un Anglais pathétique et avec un accent absolument ignoble.

- Vous savez où je peux trouver une femme dénommée Alice ?

- On ne parle pas beaucoup Anglais… Me répond la jeune femme avec un sourire désolée.

_Putain,_ manquait plus que ça…

- _Vous parlez Français ? _Me demande telle dans sa langue maternelle.

Du Français, langue que je ne maitrise pas vraiment, mais je me débrouille un peu, ayant de la famille qui vit en France.

- _Hum… Un pétit peu… Vous savez où se touve le… Hum… Maison Alice ? _J'ai critiquée leur accent Anglais, mais le mien en Français doit être pire…

- _Alice Meyer ? _

_- Oui !_

_- Vous tournez à votre gauche, vous avancez au bout de la rue, c'est la dernière maison !_

Ok, j'ai juste compris d'aller à gauche, c'est déjà bien, non ?

- _D'accod, hum… Meci bon soiyée… _

Ils me vont un sourire et je reprends ma route, alors… A gauche… J'atteris dans un sorte de petit lotissement, ok, ça ne m'avance toujours pas ! Je crois qu'il parler de… Bout de rue, non ?  
Seulement, je peux sois allée à droite, sois à gauche… Essayons la droite ! Après avoir roulée à une vitesse très lente au bout de la rue, je descends et regarde les différents noms affichés aux boites aux lettres, aucune Alice…  
J'ai du me tromper de rue, super !  
Je reprends ma voiture et fais demi-tour avant de prendre l'autre truc, je roule jusqu'au bout et redescends une nouvelle fois.

Cette fois, je trouve la maison… Celle d'_Alice Meyer_, plutôt devrais-je dire _Elena Ladssivitsch._

**17heures 59minutes 58secondes  
17heures 59minutes 59secondes  
****18heures 00minutes 00secondes**


	9. 18h-19h

**Je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai si peu de reviews comparé aux nombres de personnes qui lisent.  
Je vous demande pas un commentaire de 20 000 mots, dis moi juste un petit truc, même un commentaire négatif si il me permet de m'améliorer.  
Dois-je en conclure que ma fanfic n'est pas réellement appréciée ? **

**Louguia**** : Je ne sais pas vraiment combien il y aura encore de chapitre, tout dépend de mon imagination, mais pas plus de cinq, je pense.**

**Guest**** :**** Elle va trouver l'ordi', oui... **

**Totoche77**** :**** Merci pour ton commentaire, et oui, elle va trouver l'ordi, te suffit juste de lire ce chapitre. **

**Adeline :**** Merci. **

* * *

**Précédemment :**

_Cette fois, je trouve la maison… Celle d'Alice Meyer, plutôt devrais-je dire Elena Ladssivitsch._

* * *

**Point de vue Santana :**

**18heures 02minutes 10secondes**

Rester devant son portail n'est clairement pas la meilleure cachette et j'en suis consciente, mais là, toute suite, je flippe.  
Si elle n'a pas l'ordinateur ? Si elle n'en a jamais eu un ? Si elle me dit qu'il est en Europe ? En Chine ? Au Brésil ? Si elle ne veut pas me le donner ?  
_Pense à Quinn._  
Je soupire doucement et passe une main dans mes cheveux, il faut que je me batte pour sauver Quinn. Le MacBook est en Europe, en Chine ou au Brésil ? Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pourvoir pour y arriver et sauver ma belle blonde. Si je dois me battre avec elle, je le ferais.  
Peut-être que je pourrai avoir l'ordinateur avant et arriver plus vite où les ravisseurs ont emmenée ma copine et je la reverrai plus vite.  
C'est exactement ce que je vais faire, aller vite pour la revoir plus vite.

J'allai reprendre contenance et appuyer sur la sonnette pour déclencher la sonnerie, mais la porte d'entrée s'ouvre pour laisser apparaître une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années, des cheveux marron qui tombent en cascadent dans son dos et des yeux noirs. Elle aurait pu avoir l'air d'une gentille fille, qui, apeurée par moi, m'aurais donné directement l'ordinateur, mais elle n'a pas l'air effrayée, au contraire, elle croise ses bras sur sa poitrine et fronce ses sourcils.

- Bonjour, je souhaiterai vous parler.

- C'est ce que vous faites. Me dit-elle avec animosité.

_Ne commence pas à chercher Snixx…_

- Je pensai plutôt le faire en privé.

Elle me regarde longuement puis regarde les alentours, est-elle en train de comprend que parler dans la rue n'est pas très privé ? Elle me fait signe de venir et j'ouvre le portail avant d'y entrer, je marche le long de l'allée puis gravis les quelques marches qui m'emmène sous le perron, elle se décale de l'entrée et me laisse pénétrer dans l'habitacle.  
Une maison très propre s'offre à moi, la télévision est allumée, diffusant les informations alors qu'un ordinateur est posé sur la table basse, je ne peux décrocher mon regard de ce-dernier.  
_Est-ce-un MacBook ? _

- C'est ça, que tu es venue cherchée ? Me dit-elle en désignant l'ordinateur.

Elle est au courant, remarque, c'est normal, j'ai limite agressée son frère pour avoir des informations.

- Exactement.

- Ne compte pas sur moi pour te le donner.

Un sourire en coin se dessine sur mon visage, sa aurait-été trop simple qu'elle me le file, pas vrai ?

- Pourquoi ce sourire ? Me dit-elle avec méfiance.

Je décide de ne pas lui répondre et d'envisager les solutions qui s'offrent à moi :

- Prendre l'ordinateur et se barrer en courant, mais elle a clairement l'air d'avoir de bonnes capacités sportives.

- Essayer de lui expliquer, mais elle n'a pas l'air du tout ouvert à une quelconque conversation.

- Hum… Braquer mon arme et lui faire peur ?

La troisième est clairement la mieux, non ?  
Je dégaine rapidement mon arme que j'avais remit dans la ceinture de mon jeans, je pointe le révolver dans sa direction.  
Elle me regarde avec, à ton tour, un petit sourire.

- Tu crois me faire peur avec ton flingue ?

_Eh merde._ Pourquoi elle ne peut pas se mettre à pleurer comme toutes ses nunuches dans les films ?  
Il faut que je trouve une autre solution…  
Je la vois soudainement partir dans son salon et s'installer devant son pc, un brin de lucidité ?  
Non, elle continue de faire ce qu'elle faisait avant.  
Je baisse légèrement mon arme mais la garde toujours dans sa direction.

- J'ai vraiment besoins de cet ordinateur.

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Me dit-elle s'en me regarder.

- Si je ne l'ai pas, c'est ma copine qu'ils vont tuer.

- Hum hum…

Elle en à clairement rien à foutre _putain !  
_Je sens que je ne vais pas pouvoir contenir Snixx bien longtemps.  
Je regarde discrètement le capot de son ordi', il y a bien la pomme d'Apple et des chiffres en bas à droite… Comment je peux faire pour l'avoir… Soudain, une idée lumineuse illumine mon esprit tandis qu'un sourire mauvais prend place sur mon visage.

- Nadjib est vraiment mignon.

Elle relève rapidement la tête vers, soudainement désintéressée de son pc. Son regard se fait vraiment mauvais.

- Tu l'as vue ?

- Je peux te jurer que s'ils butent ma copine, je le bute aussi…

Ha, Snixx est arrivé.  
Elle se lève et me plaque contre le mur.

- Tu ne le touches pas… Me dit-elle en séparant chaque mot.

- Tant qu'ils ne la touchent pas, je ne le toucherai pas.

- J'n'en ai rien à foutre de ta _putain _de copine !

Mon visage se referme considérablement à sa phrase, et je prononce la mienne sur un ton glacial.

- Et moi de ton fils.

Elle m'assène un coup dans le ventre qui me surprend et me fait pas conséquent lâcher mon arme, elle donne un coup de pied dedans qui l'envoi valser prêt de la porte d'entrée.  
Snixx réagit très rapidement et lui envois une claque dans la gueule, je la pousse ensuite violement parterre avant de me mettre à califourchon sur elle et de lui envoyer une multitude de coups de poings.  
Elle arrive néanmoins à capturer mes poignets et à la maintenir quelques minutes.

- Dégage de chez moi. Me dit-elle en serrant des dents.

- Pas sans ce putain d'ordi !

Elle me pousse soudainement et je perds l'équilibre, me retrouvant sur les fesses alors qu'elle se relève.

- Casse-toi de chez moi.

Je lui lance un regard froid avant de me relever et de me diriger vers la porte d'entrée, j'attrape mon arme et avant de sortir, je lui lance :

- Dis adieu à ton fils !

Même si je sais pertinemment que je serai incapable de tuer cet enfant.  
Rapidement elle me rattrape et me plaque derechef contre le mur, plaçant son bras sous ma gorge, elle me regarde pendant de longues minutes, semblant réfléchir.

- Ok… Très bien, je te donne l'ordi'… Mais j'impose un condition.

- Dis-moi. Dis-je méfiante.

- Je t'accompagne.

- Pardon ?

- Je viens avec toi pour aller chercher ta copine.

- Tu vas t'enfuir.

- Pas en sachant qu'une menace de mort plane sur mon fils.

Elle me lance un regard sincère, après tout, quelle mère risquerait la vie de son fils pour un stupide ordinateur ? Aucunes, je suppose.

- Très bien.

Je la vois s'éloigner de moi avant d'enlever la prise de sa souris ainsi qu'une clé USB avant d'emmener l'ordinateur, je sors dehors et monte dans la voiture. La surveillant pendant qu'elle monte dans la sienne, elle la met en route et m'indique qu'elle me suit.  
Je prends donc la route la première, la surveillant constamment grâce à mon rétroviseur intérieur.  
Je sors du petit lotissement et reprend les mêmes routes qu'avant, je décide de prendre la route de _Broadway_ qui nous emmènera jusqu'à _Central Park, _mais alors que je commençai à prendre la route, je la vois tourner brusquement à droite, _putain qu'est-ce qu'elle me fait là ?!  
_Je freine soudainement et enclenche rapidement la marche arrière, faisant abstraction des personnes qui me klaxonnent, je m'engage alors sur la route qu'elle a prit, me retrouvant sur la voie rapidement.  
Je localise rapidement sa voiture et accélère pour la rattrape, cependant je n'ai pas besoins de la faire longtemps car elle s'arrête au milieu du pont avant de descendre.  
Je m'arrête juste derrière elle est descend aussi avant de m'approcher d'Elena.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais, _puta-…_

Ma phrase reste en suspend quand je la vois proche du bord, non, collée à la barrière… l'ordinateur dans les mains… Elle le passe au dessus de la rambarde, il se retrouve soudainement pendue dans le vite.

- NON ! Je m'écrie fortement.

Il faut que je trouve un truc pour l'arrêter ! Je tâte ma ceinture pour me rendre compte que mon flingue à du tomber dans ma voiture car il n'y est plus.

- Ton fils, il va crever, je vais le tuer !

- Tu en es incapable.

Je la regarde alors longuement, essayant de faire passer toute ma haine à travers un simple regard, mais ça ne semble pas suffire car elle murmure cette petite phrase…

- Je suis désolée…

C'est la seule chose qu'elle trouve à dire alors qu'elle lâche le pc, mes yeux restent fixés sur ses mains alors qu'un « _Slapsh_ » résonne.

_Dites-moi que c'est un rêve, qu'elle ne vient pas de lâcher l'ordinateur, que Quinn n'a jamais été kidnappée et que je vais me réveiller dans ces bras…_

Mais je suis vite rattraper par la réalité quand une voiture nous klaxonne, mes yeux s'embuent de larmes alors qu'Elena me fixe avec un regard.  
Je m'approche doucement d'elle d'un pas lent, elle ne tente même pas de reculer.  
Puis, une fois que je suis devant elle, mon poing vient fracasser sa joue et Snixx prend le contrôle tandis que les larmes coulent librement sur mon visage.  
Je me retrouve une nouvelle fois à califourchon sur elle, déversant une pluie de coups sur son corps.  
Des voitures nous klaxonnent, mais je n'en ai que faire, car j'ai l'impression que mon cœur vient de se briser dans mon corps.  
Elena essaye d'arrêter mes coups en murmurant des « _Je suis désolée_ » mais Snixx est plus fort, et je continue de la frapper, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que je sente des bras se serpenter autours de ma taille et me tirer brusquement en arrière.  
Je cris, je pleure, je me débats, mais rien n'y fais, la personne continue de me tenir.

- Calme-toi, Santana…

Je crois reconnaître la voix de Swann, mais je n'en suis pas sûre, je me contente de me débattre en regardant Elena. Cette-dernière se relève péniblement en tenant sa lèvre en sang, je crois que Swann lui dit de dégager rapidement, mais je n'écoute plus rien, soudainement plongée dans un mutisme destructeur.  
Je cesse de me débattre, de pleurer, de crier.  
Le blond se met devant moi et me prend dans ses bras, mais je ne ressens plus rien, tout ses arrêtés dans mon corps, aussi bien mes pensées que mes sentiments.  
Il m'emmène jusqu'à ma voiture et m'installe du côté passager, il boucle ma ceinture avant de prendre place côté conducteur et de commencer à rouler.  
Je regarde le paysage défilé sans savoir où il m'emmène, au fond, je m'en contre fous.  
Mon cerveau se contente de me faire revivre la scène qui vient de se produire il y a quelques minutes.

_Elle a jetée l'ordinateur. Elle a jetée l'ordinateur. Elle a jeté l'ordinateur. _

Une autre phrase s'impose comme reine dans mon esprit.

_Je ne pourrai pas sauver Quinn. Je ne pourrai pas sauver Quinn. Je ne pourrai pas sauver Quinn._

_Quinn va mourir. _

**18heures 59minutes 58secondes  
18heures 59minutes 59secondes  
****19heures 00minutes 00secondes**


	10. 19h-00h

**Waouh ! Le nombres de reviews que j'ai reçu... J'avais l'air si désespérée quand j'ai postée mon ancien chapitre ? **

**En tout cas, MERCI ! Vraiment, merci beaucoup ! Ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir et beaucoup motivée !  
Vous allez peut-être me dire que le chapitre est court, mais vue ce qu'il s'y passe, je pense que ça compensera !**

**Louguia :**** Oui, c'est vraiment sympa de prendre du temps pour me laisser une review qui m'arrache toujours un sourire.**  
** Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais continuer de poster pour les personnes (surtout toi) qui la lisent.**  
** C'est très flatteur ta dernière phrase, je te remercie beaucoup.**  
** Je continuerai de poster tous les soirs comme je l'ai dis.**

**a78 :**** Merci pour ton commentaire, et voici la suite !**

**Diarenn****a**** : Merci pour ton commentaire !**

**lovesong45 :**** Tu peux frapper avec Santana si tu veux ! Merci pour ton commentaire, et voilà la suite !**

**Titimaya :**** Merci.**

**Guest :**** On ne peut pas imaginer Santana sans Snixx, hein ?**

**Faberry-momo :**** C'est vrai qu'elle était proche du but mais... Non. Et non, la clé USB ne jouera pas de rôle dans l'histoire.**

**Totoche77 : Mmmh... Soit mon esclave et on verra ensuite ce que je peux faire ! Eh ! Mon caillou ! C'est méchant de le reprendre ! (et ne va pas dire que je suis méchante, sinon pas de suite ! Et je pense que tu te ferais lyncher en quelques minutes...)**

**oxy13 : Merci pour ton commentaire, voilà la suiiiite ! **

**Adeline : Ta question aura une réponse grâce à ce chapitre... **

**Ellerrina : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire très plaisant, voici la suite ! **

**Je vous laisse tranquille maintenant !**

**Enfin, sauf pour vous parlez un peu en bas !**

* * *

**Précédemment :**

_Je la regarde alors longuement, essayant de faire passer toute ma haine à travers un simple regard, mais ça ne semble pas suffire car elle murmure cette petite phrase… _

_- Je suis désolée…_

_C'est la seule chose qu'elle trouve à dire alors qu'elle lâche le pc, mes yeux restent fixés sur ses mains alors qu'un « Slapsh » résonne._

* * *

**Point de vue Santana :**

**19heures 06minutes 10secondes**

Je paysage défile encore et encore, je pense qu'on a du rouler environ dix minutes, on s'arrête sur le parking devant un grand bâtiment, mais je ne cherche même pas à savoir où on est, mon cerveau est resté bloqué depuis qu'Elena à jetée l'ordinateur dans l'eau, réduisant à néant mes chances de sauver Quinn.  
Pourtant, je caresse l'espoir de me réveiller dans ses bras et que rien ne soit passé. Mais non, rien ne me fera revenir en arrière.  
Alors c'est ça qui m'attend, vivre sans la femme que j'aime ? Ne plus pouvoir toucher sa peau ? Caresser ses cheveux ? Sentir son parfum ? Voir son sourire qui me fait fondre ? Contempler ses beaux yeux verts qui me font chavirer ?  
Une larme solitaire coule sur ma joue… Je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas vivre sans elle, c'est impossible…  
Ma vie tourne autours d'elle, c'est mon monde, mon oxygène, ma raison d'exister... Ma femme, mon âme sœur…  
Elle représente tout _putain_ !  
Une autre larme coule puis plus rien, mes pensées se bloquent à nouveau et je me contente de regarder par la fenêtre un point imaginaire.

* * *

**Point de Brittany :**

**19heures 19minutes 24secondes**

Je me laisse tomber sur le canapé et attrape ma tête entre mes mains.

- C'n'est pas possible, _putain _! S'exclame violement Puck.

Il donne un puissant coup de poing dans le mur en criant de rage, les autres sont tous dans un état second.

_Est-on vraiment en train d'assister à la mort de Quinn ?_

Ce n'est pas possible, ça doit être une blague où elle va nous appeler dans quelques minutes pour nous dire qu'elle s'est bien foutue de nous… Pitié, dite-moi que c'est faux !

- Faut qu'on trouve une solution… Marmonne Sam.

- Mais quelle _putain_ de solution veux-tu trouver ?! Je m'exclame en me levant, attirant tout les regards moi. Cette _connasse_ à jetée l'ordi' dans la rivière, c'est trop tard, elle va mourir ! On peut plus rien faire à par attendre !

Je sens les larmes dévaler sur mes joues alors que je m'éclipse dehors pour essayer de me calme. Quelqu'un m'attrape dans ses bras, je me laisse aller dans ces bras en pleurant tout ce que je peux, j'arrive à voir contre qui je suis appuyer : Mike.

- Elle… Pour une fois qu'elle avait trouvée quelqu'un… Et… _Ma voix tremble et est remplit de sanglots_… On a lui arracher, comme ça… C'est… Ce n'est pas possible…

- Je sais… Mais on va tout faire pour que rien de grave n'arrive…

Il passe doucement sa main dans mon dos tandis que mes larmes continuent de couler librement, je m'accroche à sa chemise comme à une bouée de sauvetage.  
Je n'imagine pas l'état dans lequel doit se trouver Santana…

* * *

**Point de vue Quinn :**

**19heures 28minutes 24secondes**

J'entends un téléphone sonner à l'étage, je tends l'oreille et essaie d'entendre la conversation, mais en étant au fin fond de la cave, ce n'est pas évident…

- Allô ? _S'exclame une voix masculine que je reconnaîtrais celle de Chace._ Pardon ?! Tu as jetée l'ordinateur dans une rivière et la fille t'a vue faire ?! _Putain_ de _merde_ tu es une _connasse_ !

J'entends le portable être balancé dans la pièce.  
Ai-je bien compris ce qu'il a dit ? L'ordi' à été-…

- Jeté dans une rivière, cette _pute_ d'Elena a jetée l'ordi' !

- Fais chier ! On peut la tuer l'autre alors ?

Un frisson s'empare de mon corps à l'entente de ces paroles.

- Non, on va encore attendre un peu, on ne sait jamais, c'est peut-être des conneries !

- Hum… Ok…

Je les entends ensuite bouger mais n'y prête plus attention.

_L'ordinateur à été jeté dans une rivière._

Non, ce n'est pas possible… Je… C'est… Je ne peux pas mourir ici… Pas sans avoir vue une dernière fois Santana, je veux juste la serrer dans mes bras et l'embrasser une dernière fois… Je ne veux pas partir comme ça, pas en l'ayant juste vue ce matin…

_Où est ma Latina ? Comment va telle ? Tient-elle le coup ?_

Je ne veux pas la savoir complètement déprimée, elle doit… Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle doit faire…  
Ce n'est pas possible… C'est… C'n'est qu'un _putain_ de cauchemar de _merde_ !  
Ma vie ne peut pas s'arrêter ainsi ! J'ai tellement de choses à vivre encore, surtout avec San', nous marier, avoir des enfants, acheter une maison, un chien, vivre, s'aimer…  
Des sillons de larmes ravagent mon visage à un allure impressionnante tandis que je me laisse aller sur ce stupide matelas.

* * *

**Point de vue Swann : **

**19heures 34minutes 57secondes**

Enfin j'ai pu réserver une chambre pour la journée, quel con ce type de l'accueille ! Je retourne sur le parking pour aller chercher Santana, elle est toujours dans la voiture, fixant un point imaginaire par la fenêtre, j'ouvre ma portière et attrape mes affaires.

- Viens Santana.

Elle se m'accorde aucune importance, elle n'a pas du m'entendre, je fais le tour de la voiture et ouvre sa portière avant de la sortir doucement, elle se laisse faire sans rechigner.  
Je la tiens par la taille et l'emmène dans l'Hôtel, nous prenons l'ascenseur qui nous mène à l'étage numéro 16, nous marchons doucement dans le couloir avant d'entrer dans la chambre 163. Je fais assoir la jeune hispanique sur le canapé, elle est toujours perdue dans, de ce que je devienne, de sombres pensées.

_Putain_ pourquoi je me suis embarquée là-dedans… J'aurais du la laisser après qu'elle soit partis de mon appart' et pas m'attacher à elle comme cela, enfin « m'attacher » est un grand mot, j'ai juste eu un peu de pitié face à son histoire… S'il l'on venait m'annoncer que je n'avais que 24heures Chrono pour sauver Sofiane, mon petit-ami, je deviendrais tout simplement fou je pense, c'est pour ça que je veux l'aider.  
Je me laisse tomber sur le canapé et regarde la Latina, elle est toujours dans ses pensées, je décide de la laisser un peu et de réfléchir à un plan, il nous en faut un, et rapidement, sinon la dénommée « Quinn » ne sera plus parmi nous ce soir, je les connais ces types, ils n'ont aucune hésitation et la tueront si Santana n'apporte pas l'ordinateur.

- Comment tu as sus qu'Elena était sur le pont ? Me sort soudainement de mes pensées la voix de la jeune femme assise à côté de moi.

- Artie, il m'a appelé.

Elle me lance un regard interrogateur et je décide de répondre à sa question silencieuse.

- Il à eu mon numéro quand je l'ai enregistré dans ton portable, grâce à la petite caméra que tu portes, il a pu le voir.

Elle hoche doucement de la tête avant de jouer nerveusement avec son bracelet.

- Merci… D'avoir été là pour cette histoire…

- Et je le serais jusqu'à la fin, jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Quinn en chair et en os.

Elle me le lance un regard embué de larmes qui me brise le cœur.

- Mais je n'ai pas l'ordi'… Et c'est ce qu'ils veulent pour me la redonner…

Je lui attrape les mains et les serrent dans les miennes.

- Avec ou sans l'ordi', je peux te promettre qu'on ira la chercher, d'accord ? Fais-moi juste confiance.

Elle murmure un « d'accord » avant de repartir dans son petit monde.  
On ira la chercher ce soir, je l'accompagnerai et on ramènera Quinn, il faut juste que j'arrange un plan avec Artie et les autres amis de Santana.

Commence alors une grande discussion…

**18heures 59minutes 58secondes  
18heures 59minutes 59secondes  
****19heures 00minutes 00secondes**

* * *

**Point de vue Santana :**

**22heures 31minutes 41secondes**

Je ne saurais vous dire combien de temps ils ont passés au téléphone, je n'ai écoutée que d'une oreille pendant une dizaine de minutes au total, pourtant ils m'ont réexpliqués le plan, mais je ne le sais qu'à moitié. Je n'ai pas l'envie de l'apprendre et d'espérer quoique ce soit…  
Swann me tend le téléphone avec un sourire, sûre de lui, comme si leur plan allait fonctionner.  
Bon, ok, peut-être qu'il aurait des chances de marcher…  
J'attrape mon portable et compose le numéro de Q, au bout de quelques sonneries, mon interlocuteur décroche, je ne lui laisse pas le temps de parler et engage la conversation.

- Je l'ai.

- Le pc ?

- Oui.

Un rire me répond, je fronce des sourcils.

- Fout-toi pas de ma gueule, elle m'a dit qu'elle l'avait jetée dans un lac !

- En effet, sauf qu'il n'est pas tombé dans l'eau mais sur un rocher, il est un peu endommagé mais fonctionne encore.

Un silence de quelques minutes m'oblige à patienter pendant qu'il chuchote avec quelqu'un d'autre. Et dire qu'à quelque mètres il y a Quinn, ma douce et merveilleuse petite-amie et qu-…

- Ok, très bien, retrouve-moi à Fairfield, au 184 Frog Pond Lane, tu as intérêt à venir toute seule et qu'il n'y est pas l'ombre d'un flic, ok ?

- Ok. Ma voix est détachée mais convaincante.

Swann m'emmène alors dans ma voiture, réglant les frais d'Hôtel au passage, il démarre et commence à rouler. Il est tout excité et content d'avoir trouvé un plan, sûre qu'il va fonctionner.

* * *

**Point de vue Brittany :**

**22heures 46minutes 14secondes**

- Ca va marcher, pas vrai ? Je demande avec hésitation.

Puck s'approche de moi et passe son bras autours de mes épaules.

- Bien sûr que ça va marcher !

Je souffle doucement et passe mon bras autours de taille avant de poser ma tête sur son épaule.

- J'espère vraiment...

- Ne t'inquiète pas ainsi, tout est prévus de A à Z, ça ne peux _que_ fonctionner, pas vrai ? Dit-il en s'adressant aux autres.

Certains hochent vivement de la tête ou répondent « oui » clairement alors que d'autres sont plus hésitant, visiblement je ne suis pas la seule à avoir des doutes…

- Dans combien de temps ils arrivent, déjà ? Demande Blaine.

- Environ une heure. Lui répond Sam.

- J'espère qu'ils seront à l'heure. Croit bon d'ajouter Finn qui reçoit des regards méchant.

- Bien sûr qu'ils le seront ! Répond Puck.

Oui, ils seront à l'heure, il faut que j'y croie aussi.  
Tout va bien se passer et Quinn et Santana vont revenir en vie.  
Je passe une main dans mes cheveux et m'appuie un peu plus contre Noah qui me soutient sans broncher.

* * *

**Point de vue Quinn :**

**23heures 52minutes 57 secondes**

Je suis tirée brusquement de mon sommeil par une main qui se serpente autours de mon bras avant de me soulever sans aucune délicatesse et de me tirer à sa suite. Je gravis difficilement l'escalier, glissant sur plusieurs marches mais est rattraper par le type qui me tient et qui, au passage, râle fortement à cause de ma maladresse.

- Salut Blondie ! _S'exclame une autre voix masculine._ Encore en vie ? _Dit-il en rigolant._

_Putain_, mais où-est-ce qu'il m'emmène ?  
L'histoire peine une fois de plus à rentrer dans mon esprit, à me dire que j'ai été kidnappée et je soupire fortement.

- Quel heure est-il ? Je marmonne.

- 23heures53, ta copine n'a plus qu'exactement 5minutes pour venir te sauver. Me dit le blond en souriant.

Il arrête soudainement de marcher et je manque de lui rentrer dedans, je regarde autours : la forêt. On va rester dehors le temps qu'elle arrive ? Je sens un frisson s'emparer de mon corps… Elle n'a pas l'ordinateur…  
Le froid pénètre joyeusement dans mes vêtements, les faisant virevolter au gré du vent, m'arrachant derechef un frisson.

* * *

**Point de vue Brittany :**

**23heures 55minutes 24 secondes**

- Mon dieu qu'il accélère, sinon ils ne seront jamais à l'heure ! S'exclame Mercedes.

Nous avons tous les yeux rivés à l'écran, scrutant les moindres faits et gestes de Swann et Santana via la caméra fixée sur cette-dernière. Le jeune blond à beau rouler relativement vite, l'heure défile quand même à une vitesse affolante et ils n'on plus que 3minutes pour arriver chez les ravisseurs de Quinn.  
Swann accélère encore plus, slalomant à toute vitesse entre les voitures, recevant klaxonne et injures, mais il n'en a que faire et continu sa route.

* * *

**Point de vue Santana :**

**23heures 56minutes 18 secondes**

- Accélère _putain _! Je m'écrie fortement.

Swann accélère encore plus si c'est possible tandis que le GPS peine à nous indiquer la route à cause de la vitesse.

- Stop stop stop ! Je m'exclame.

Le blond freine soudainement et regarde le GPS avant de tourner à gauche dans un petit chemin entouré par la forêt, nous avançons pendant ce que je dirais une centaine de mètres avant d'apercevoir une maison au loin, Swann s'en approche au maximum.

- Ça va marcher, hein… ? Dis-je d'une voix vulnérable.

- Je te le promets.

* * *

**Point de vue Quinn :**

**23heures 58minutes 02 secondes**

Mes yeux, que j'avais jusque là fermés à cause du froid, s'ouvrent soudainement en sentant une vive douleur le long de ma mâchoire. Je vois du sang couler sur mon t-shirt et gémis de douleur.

- Désolé Chérie, mais ta copine à deux secondes de retard, alors je commence à te tuer.

Un frisson me fait trembler, _« je commence à te tuer »_, je ne vais pas mourir d'une simple balle dans la tête ? Non, il va me scalper jusqu'à ce que je me vide de mon sang et que je souffre jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir crier ou pleurer.  
Mes yeux commencent déjà à se remplir de larmes, _s'il te plait Santana, dépêche toi d'arriver…_

* * *

**Point de vue Santana :**

**23heures 58minutes 16 secondes**

Je saute de la voiture à peine est-elle arrêtée près de la maison et m'avance rapidement, cependant je me glace en voyant du sang couler le long du cou de Quinn.  
_Putain je vais les niquer !_  
Je m'avance vers eux pour les frapper mais un brun plaque son arme contre la tempe de ma blonde, me faisant stopper tous mouvements.

- Tu approches encore d'un pas, et je la bute ! Va chercher l'ordinateur.

Ma Quinn me lance un regard remplit de larme, ses yeux ont des grosses cernes et ses lèvres sont légèrement bleu alors qu'elle tremble de froid. Je sens mes pieds avancer vers elle d'eux-mêmes mais une main me retient par la taille pour m'empêcher de faire une bêtise.

- Va chercher l'ordinateur ! S'écrie le gars en pressant un peu plus son arme contre la tête de ma petite-amie, la faisant grimacer de douleur.

* * *

**Point de vue Brittany :**

**23heures 58minutes 49 secondes**

- _Putain _! Ca devait ne pas se passer comme ça ! Je m'écrie d'un coup, faisant sursauter les autres.

- C'est… Ca va aller, ok ? Me répond Puck qui a soudainement perdue son assurance.

Je joue nerveusement avec ma bague en basculant d'un pied à l'autre en observant minutieusement les moindres faits et gestes des personnes grâce à la caméra.

_Aller San' ! Il faut que tu bouges !_

* * *

**Point de vue Quinn :**

**23heures 59minutes 04 secondes**

Je fais un sourire à Santana pour la motiver même si je ne veux pas la voir s'éloigner de moi, pas maintenant alors que je viens juste de la retrouver.  
Elle fait quelques pas en arrière en gardant son regard encré dans le mien.  
A tel un plan ? A tel l'ordinateur ou quelque chose d'autre ? Qui est ce gars avec elle ?

- _Bordel de merde _tu vas aller chercher ce _putain_ d'ordinateur ou je la bute devant toi !

Son visage commence à laisser apparaître de la panique et c'est là que je comprends qu'elle n'a pas l'ordinateur et pas réellement de plan…  
J'essaie de faire passer dans mon regard tout l'amour que je lui porte, _une dernière fois…_

* * *

**Point de vue Santana :**

**23heures 59minutes 17 secondes**

Swann me lance un regard légèrement paniqué et je manque de craquer une nouvelle fois mais garde mon masque pour ne rien laisse paraître.  
Je ne comprends plus rien à ce que je dois faire, ce qu'il doit se passer… Mon cerveau reste fixé sur ce flingue pointer sur Quinn sans chercher à réfléchir à un plan.

- Ok, très bien, apparemment tu n'as pas le pc, donc comme je l'ai dis…

_Boom Boom…_

Son doigt ce pose sur la gâchette.  
Mes yeux s'agrandissent en comprenant ce qu'il va faire.  
NON !

_Boom Boom…_

Je regarde Quinn et la vois me murmurer un « _je t'aime »_.  
NON ! Je ne veux pas que ce soit le dernier je t'aime que je l'entends prononcer, pas comme ça, pas dans ces conditions !

_Boom Boom…_

Alors je m'élance vers elle, courant comme jamais je ne l'ai fais, mais alors que je à quelques mètres d'elle, j'entends ce bruit.

« _**Bam !**_ »

_Boom… Boom…_

Ce bruit qui me glace et m'arrête directement.  
Je vois son corps tomber à terre tandis que des larmes coulent sur mon visage.

* * *

**Point de vue Quinn :**

_On ne se rend pas compte de l'importance de la vie… On en prend consciente que quand on risque de la perdre, que quand elle ne tient plus qu'à un fils… _

_Il y a des choses que je n'aurais pas faite si j'avais su que ma vie s'arrêterai si vite, je n'aurais pas été si méchante avec tous ses gens, surtout Rachel, je ne me serais pas tant engueulée avec Santana, je n'aurais pas insultée Finn autant… Je n'aurais pas été cette garce que j'étais au Lycée.  
J'aurais demandée Santana en mariage dés que je l'avais vue la première fois, je lui aurais achetée pleins de cadeaux, je lui aurais prouvée mon amour tous les jours, je lui aurais donnée des enfants, une famille, du bonheur…_

_J'aurais préférer prendre conscience de l'importance de la vie plus tard, pas maintenant, pas dans ces conditions… J'aurais voulue m'en rendre compte dans cinquante ans, quand j'aurais été entourée de mes enfants et petits-enfants avec Santana à mes côtés, en regardant ma famille déballer leurs cadeaux de Noël et en me disant que la vie à vraiment son importance, et qu'il suffit de s'arrêter dans des moments joyeux pour se dire qu'on ne pourrait s'en passer… _

_Boom… Boom… __**Biiip…**_

* * *

**Ok, que tout le monde pose son lance-patate, s'il vous plait !  
****Je ne suis pas si cruelle que ça pour vous laissez sur une fin pareille, donc il y aura une suite ! (donner moi de l'argent et ça ira encore plus vite)****  
**

**Sérieusement, je posterai une suite demain qui sera le chapitre final.  
Je tenais aussi à dire que je suis fière de la fin de se chapitre, je trouve qu'elle claque bien, non ?  
Pourtant j'ai hésitée sur deux fins, celle-ci ou l'autre que je vais joyeusement vous dire.**

**J'avais pensée que Santana aurait pu se réveiller dans les bras de Quinn la vieille, juste avant qu'elle ne disparaisse, mais après mûre réflexion, c'était pas assez cool.  
**

**Bref, je cesse mon bavardage et vous laisse me laisser de gentil petits commentaires, ça serait con que je fasse une grève à ce moment là, hein ? **

**Bye, Mikii'.**


	11. Epilogue

**La fin... Déjà... Je voulais remercier tout le monde pour avoir suivit mon histoire, l'avoir ajoutée en favorite et l'avoir commentée.  
Merci merci merci !  
On se retrouvera peut-être dans une autre histoire, qui sait ? **

**Totoche777 :**** Tu ne feras rien, j'en suis sûre, surtout après avoir lue ce chapitre ! Oublie pas de m'envoyer des cailloux, hein !**

**Guest :**** Si j'avais eu plus de temps, j'aurai écrit une autre fanfic dans ce genre, surtout que j'en avais une autre en tête, mais avec la reprise des cours, je préfère ne pas me laisser la dedans, car généralement mon cerveau se met en mode off du côté fanfic, donc je n'écrirai quasiment rien... **

**Louguia :**** Ho bah non, pleure pas et ne boude pas ! Tu veux un petit bout de bois pour te consoler ?**

* * *

**Point de vue Santana :**

**6heures 14minutes 43secondes**

Je me réveille en sursaut et me redresse brusquement dans mon lit, m'arrachant une grimace de douleur à cause des courbatures.  
Une main passe doucement dans mes cheveux et je me tourne vers cette-dernière pour apercevoir des cheveux blonds et des yeux… bleus. Brittany.

- Quinn… Fut la seule chose que j'arrive à murmurer.

Britt' me fait un sourire avant de me désigner quelque chose en face d'elle d'un coup de tête, je regarde donc ma gauche pour voir…

- Quinn ! Dis-je d'une voix cassée.

J'essaie de me lever mais la blonde à mes côtés me retient.

- Tu ne peux pas te lever, tu as des perfusions.

Je regarde mon bras pour voir qu'en effet, un caténaire est planté dans mon bras et maintenu pas de la gaze, mais là, toute suite, j'en ai rien à foutre de ce truc car ma Quinn est a quelques mètres de moi et ça fais plus de vingt quatre heure que je ne l'ai pas vue.  
Les événements de la veille me revienne en mémoire ainsi que le coup de feu, je pose alors la question qui me brûle les lèvres à Britt'.

- Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé ?

- Le coup de feu, ce n'est pas Quinn qui la prit, mais le mec qui la tenait, par surprise elle est tombée au sol avec lui. Comme prévue dans le plan, les flics étaient cachés derrière les mecs, dans des buissons et on tirer pour les blesser. Les deux types qui ont kidnappés Quinn sont en prison.

Un sourire ce dessine sur mon visage, j'ai réussis à la sauver… J'ai… _J'ai réussis… _  
Brittany se lève et attrape ma perfusion avant de me la coller dans les mains, elle pousse ensuite doucement le lit de manière à ce que je me retrouve collée à ce lui de Quinn.  
Elle baisse les barrières de sécurité qui nous séparent, raccroche ma perfusion, dépose un baiser sur ma joue puis quitte la pièce.

Je m'approche doucement de ma blonde jusqu'à ce que mon corps entre légèrement en contact avec le sien, je n'ose la toucher de peur de lui faire mal… Alors je la regarde, de longues minutes, de longues heures, je ne sais pas… Mais ma main se lève d'elle-même après t'en attente et se pose doucement sur sa joue, je la caresse doucement avec de passer dans ses cheveux.  
Je calle mon oreiller contre le sien et pose ma tête dessus, juste à côté de ma Quinn, j'inspire son parfum à plein poumon et laisse descendre ma main jusqu'à son cou que je caresse tendrement.  
Un petit grognement s'échappe de ses lèvres ce qui m'arrache un sourire.

- _Lion Quinn_ ? Dis-je en souriant.

Elle papillonne des yeux avant de les ouvrir légèrement et de tourner sa tête vers moi.

- San'… ?

- Oui, amour, c'est moi…

En moins de quelques secondes, des larmes coulent sur ses joues et me brise le cœur au passage. Je les essuie avec mes doigts et la prend doucement dans mes bras, veillant à ne pas lui faire mal, elle s'agrippe à moi de toutes ses forces en sanglotant fortement.  
Un de mes mains caresse son dos et l'autre ses cheveux.

- J'ai… J'ai crus que… Que je n'allais jamais te revoir… Et… Et…

- Shhht… Calme-toi, _Little Lion_…

Je continue de lui prodiguer de douces caresses en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes.  
Après de longues minutes, elle finit par se calme, et se relève doucement sur son bras pour me faire face puis elle capture mes lèvres avec les siennes.  
Le baiser est doux et simple mais déclenche une lâchée de millions de papillons dans mon estomac.  
Elle se recule légèrement une fois le baiser terminé, plaquant son front au mien.

- Je t'aime… Plus que tout… Plus que ma propre vie…

Les larmes prennent d'assaut mes yeux, mais je tente de les contenir.

- Tu… Tu m'as tellement manquée ces dernières-heures… J'ai eu l'impression qu'on me tuait de l'intérieur à petit feu… j'ai… J'ai vraiment crus que j'allais te perdre…

Les sanglots sont facilement décelables dans ma voix, mais je n'en ai que faire, car Quinn est dans mes bras… Cette-dernière reprend d'ailleurs possession de mes lèvres avec fougue.

Nous ne restons pas longtemps éveillées à cause de l'heure hâtive et des récents événements.  
Cependant, quand l'une se réveille en sursaut, l'autre la rassure, tout ces événements éprouvant nous empêche de dormir…

* * *

Cela à beau faire six mois que c'est produit l'enlèvement de Quinn, on se réveille encore en sursaut en pleines nuit, hantées à tout jamais par cet affreuse journée.  
Après quelques mois, Quinn a réussit à me raconter cette affreuse journée, et moi aussi. Cela nous a en quelques sorte délecter de ce poids et nous a permit d'avancer et de prévoir un avenir sans penser sans cesse au pire.

Il ne se passe pas une journée sans qu'on se dise « je t'aime », sans qu'on ne se trouve notre amour. Car on a prit, aussi bien l'une que l'autre, l'importance de la vie, l'importance d'en profiter et de la vivre, encore plus quand on est ensemble.  
Notre mariage est prévu dans quelques semaines, notre gynécologue nous a appelées il y a quelques heures pour nous annoncer joyeusement que Quinn était enceinte, et là, nous venons de signer un contrat pour l'achat d'une maison.

_On ne veut plus reporter les choses à demain, car on ne sait pas ce que nous réserve le lendemain. _

Deux petites filles nommées Emily et Hailey et un petit garçon prénommé Logan Gabriel ont rejoint la maison ainsi qu'un chien du nom de Poukie.  
Notre maison est devenue un parc d'attraction aussi bien pour les enfants que le chien ! Il y a des montagnes de jouets partout, des cris, des pleurs, des rires, mais tout cela ne me gène pas car c'est ma famille… Celle que je partage avec Quinn Fabray-Lopez, ma divine et parfaite femme…

- A quoi tu penses ? Me demande une douce voix en déposant un baiser sur ma joue.

- A ta perfection.

Un rire cristallin franchit ses lèvres avant que ces mains ne se perdent dans mes cheveux.

- Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime… Me dit-elle en murmurant.

- Je t'aime aussi… _Plus que tout… Plus que ma propre vie… _

**FIN**_  
_

* * *

**Et voilà la fin... Un peu déçu que ça soit finit mais j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écriture, et pour une fois j'ai fais une fin heure, chose rare !**

**Encore une fois : merci à tous ! **

**Mikii'**


End file.
